


Nothing to Make a Song About, traduction

by LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie/pseuds/LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction. Quand Sherlock est revenu après avoir simulé sa mort, John ne lui a pas pardonné son mensonge et a rompu tout contact avec lui. Dix ans plus tard, John revient à Londres pour reprendre un nouveau départ. Sherlock, sans surprise, l'attendait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing to Make a Song About](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641558) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à emmagrant01 de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic! L'originale se trouve sur AO3.
> 
> Le titre vient du poème "Réconciliation" de William Butler Yeats ("... je ne trouvai rien pour faire ma chanson, que des rois, des casques, des épées et des choses à moitié oubliées qui étaient comme des souvenirs de toi...").
> 
> Et merci à Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour avoir gentiment réalisé la couverture de cette fic :)

Ah, les sushis du supermarché: John Watson examina le paquet enveloppé de cellophane et fronça le nez. La qualité était douteuse, mais il continuait à les acheter, comme si cette fois les sushis pouvaient être différents.

C'était la définition même de la folie, non?

"John?"

Il se tourna vers la voix familière, et une seconde entière s'écoula avant qu'il retrouve l'usage de la parole. Debout à quelques mètres de lui, un panier à provisions pendu à son bras, se tenait Greg Lestrade. John secoua la tête, incrédule, et sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. "Mon dieu, Greg. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Ça fait... bon sang, ça fait des années."

Les cheveux de Greg étaient plus gris que dans les souvenirs de John, et les rides autour de son œil étaient plus nombreuses, mais le sourire sur son visage était toujours aussi insolent. "Huit ans, peut-être? Beaucoup trop longtemps, en tout cas. Je croyais que tu habitais Chelmsford."

"Je suis de retour à Londres, depuis presque un mois. J'ai un appartement au coin de la rue, d'ailleurs."

"Vraiment? C'est à quelques rues de chez moi. Mon dieu, nous sommes voisins et je n'en savais rien! Comment va - " Il s'interrompit et grimaça. "Ah, désolé, j'ai oublié le nom de ta femme."

Les lèvres de John s'étirèrent en un sourire tendu. "Mary. Et ce n'est plus ma femme, donc ça n'a plus aucune importance."

Le visage de Greg se décomposa. "Oh, zut. Désolé."

"Ne sois pas désolé. Je ne le suis pas." John sourit, et réalisa qu'il était sincère. "Alors comment vas-tu? Félicitations pour la promotion, au fait. J'ai lu un article sur toi il y a quelques mois, sur une affaire de triple homicide à Knightsbridge. J'ai failli t'envoyer un mail."

"Oui, merci, je suis monté en grade. Je ne vais plus sur le terrain aussi souvent que je le voudrais, mais j'avoue que c'est agréable d'avoir moins de gens pour me donner des ordres."

"J'imagine. Il paraît que tu t'es marié il y a quelques années."

Le visage de Greg s'illumina. "Oui! Lori est la femme que j'aurais dû épouser dès le début. Tout ce qu'on comprend avec un peu de recul... Elle travaille aussi au commissariat, au département informatique. Tu n'as pas encore fait sa connaissance, si je ne me trompe pas?"

"Non ce nom ne me dit rien."

"Tu l'adorerais; elle est fantastique. Intelligente, drôle, beaucoup trop sexy pour moi." Greg sortit son téléphone de sa poche et vérifia l'heure. "Zut. Écoute, son fils et sa belle-fille viennent dîner ce soir et je dois ramener tout ça à la maison." Il montra son panier. "Mais je suis très content de savoir que tu es revenu. On devrait se retrouver au pub du coin cette semaine, et rattraper le temps perdu."

John sourit. "D'accord, ce serait génial."

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros et Greg s'éloigna, se retournant une encore une fois pour sourire et faire un signe de la main avant de disparaître au bout du rayon. John inspira à fond et expira lentement. Il se sentait étrangement vide, presque déprimé. Il aurait pourtant dû être content de revoir son vieil ami, de savoir que Greg était heureux, qu'il réussissait dans sa carrière et dans sa vie.

Il aurait dû, de toute évidence. Mais qu'avait-il fait de sa vie, au cours des dix dernières années? Pas grand chose. Rien qui avait duré, en tout cas... Il soupira et se remit à examiner les choix de plats préparés pour une personne. Peut-être que cette fois les sushis seraient meilleurs, après tout. Il les jeta dans son panier.

* * *

Greg serra John contre lui à l'entrée du pub. "Mon dieu, ça fait du bien de te voir. Viens, j'offre la première tournée."

Ils trouvèrent une table dans un coin et s'y installèrent avec leurs pintes. John était déjà venu dans ce pub; c'était un endroit bruyant, fréquenté par des gens du quartier venus se détendre; c'était petit, douillet, et plein à craquer. C'était le genre d'endroit où tout le monde semblait retrouver de vieilles connaissances. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu éviter en déménageant.

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle," dit Greg, incapable de retenir son sourire. "Je vais être grand-père."

John faillit recracher sa bière. "Grand-père? C'est..."

"Enfin, grand-père par alliance, techniquement. Le fils de Lori, Scott, et sa femme nous l'ont annoncé au dîner l'autre jour. Le bébé est prévu pour juillet. Lori est aux anges."

John secoua la tête, encore sous le choc. "C'est incroyable. Tu... tu dois vraiment être emballé, j'imagine?"

Greg porta son verre à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée avant de répondre. "C'est encore un peu étrange, tu sais. Je n'ai même pas d'enfants à moi, alors je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un m'appellerait 'Papy' un jour."

John leva son verre pour cacher son sourire. "Ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de t'appeler Papy?"

Greg leva les yeux au ciel. "A tes risques et périls. Mais parlons un peu de toi. Quoi de neuf?"

"Pas grand chose, en fait. J'ai divorcé, alors j'ai décidé de revenir à Londres pour... recommencer à zéro." _Encore_. Il sourit dans son verre de bière.

"Comment as-tu trouvé Chelmsford?"

"Pas mal, du moins au début. Mary était originaire de là-bas. Ses parents se faisaient vieux, alors elle a voulu se rapprocher d'eux. J'ai travaillé dans un cabinet privé là-bas pendant presque six ans, et ça m'a plu. Mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment chez moi, et quand nous nous sommes séparés pour de bon, je savais que je devais partir." Il prit une gorgée et se força à sourire. "Je travaille au Queen Elizabeth maintenant, en traumatologie. C'est la folie tous les jours, mais j'adore ça."

"Tu as toujours aimé avoir un peu d'action." Greg lui lança un clin d'œil. "Mais je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché avec Mary. Tu avais l'air heureux, avant de déménager."

"Je l'étais, je crois." John s'interrompit pour prendre une autre gorgée. "Je n'en sais rien, dans le fond. Je le croyais. Avec un peu de recul, hein?"

Greg se tut pendant un moment. "As-tu revu Sherlock depuis que tu es revenu?"

John regarda fixement son verre de bière. "Non." Il aurait dû demander comment allait Sherlock, ce qu'il faisait, s'il allait bien - mais non, c'était un bourbier dans lequel il préférait ne pas mettre les pieds. "Tu t'intéresses toujours au rugby?"

Greg lui offrit un sourire entendu, et acquiesça. "Absolument."

* * *

Le téléphone de John vibra dans sa poche tandis qu'il marchait, et il le sortit pour jeter un œil à l'écran. Message de la part de Greg.

_Tu es occupé, pour l'instant?_

John s'abrita de la pluie dans l'alcôve d'un magasin pour taper sa réponse. _Congé aujourd'hui. Un peu tôt pour une bière, non?_

_J'aurais besoin de ton opinion pour une affaire. Peux-tu venir à la rue de Moscou, près de la station de métro Bayswater?_

John fixa l'écran pendant trois longues secondes, le souffle coincé dans sa poitrine. _Scène de crime?_

_Oui. Tu peux venir? C'est un meurtre. Plutôt sale._

John pinça les lèvres. Il avait laissé tout ça derrière lui dix ans plus tôt, et n'y avait plus repensé depuis une éternité. Greg n'avait-il pas des collègues pour ce genre de chose, des médecins légistes formés exactement pour ce travail? L'opinion d'un modeste chirurgien n'avait sûrement aucune importance pour l'enquête.

Mais bon sang, qu'avait-il de mieux à faire? Ça pouvait être intéressant... Il se calma et réfléchit. Peut-être que Greg voudrait aller boire une verre après; ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque une semaine. Bon.

_J'arrive dans vingt minutes._

La scène de crime se révéla plutôt facile à localiser. John ne reconnut aucun des officiers qui s'y trouvaient, occupés à passer l'endroit au peigne fin. Il dut attendre que Greg vienne le chercher pour se porter garant de lui et lui faire passer la bande jaune.

Il se sentit bizarre et incongru en suivant Greg le long d'une allée sinueuse, puis à travers une porte en métal dans un bâtiment sombre et moisi. Ça ressemblait à une sorte de dépôt, même si les lieux étaient apparemment vides. Des lampes industrielles pendaient du plafond et les ampoules nues jetaient des reflets jaunâtres tandis que Greg et John arpentaient le sol poussiéreux.

"C'est juste là," dit Greg en désignant un corridor derrière une autre porte. "Quatre meurtres à Londres aujourd'hui, et mon équipe de médecins légistes est coincée sur un autre site. Ils seront ici dans une demi heure, mais il nous faut quelqu'un pour nous donner des informations avant que la piste ne refroidisse."

"Bien sûr, je suis ravi d'être utile."

"Je te le revaudrai. Je reviens dans cinq minutes, je dois passer un petit coup de fil. Ils t'attendent, alors jette un œil et dis-leur tout ce que tu peux."

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, tapotant déjà son téléphone portable. John franchit la porte pour pénétrer dans le corridor, et déboucha sur une pièce bien éclairée.

Et il se figea, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le corps d'une femme gisait sur le sol dans une marre de sang, les membres tordus d'une manière peu naturelle, et penchée sur le corps se trouvait une silhouette très familière.

John ferma les yeux, transporté dans le temps pendant une seconde exaltante, étourdissante.

_Oh non._

"John, ravi que tu aies pu venir." Sherlock ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui; son regard restait fixé sur le corps. "J'aurais besoin de ton opinion sur cette affaire."

John resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, suffoqué. Sherlock était remarquablement identique à ce qu'il avait été quelques années plus tôt. Une touche de gris était apparue sur ses tempes, mais sa chevelure consistait toujours en une masse rebelle de boucles sombres. Son visage était plus creusé que dans ses souvenirs, comme si son manque d'intérêt pour le 'transport' avait fini par le rattraper, mais l'expression de son visage tandis qu'il étudiait la scène devant lui était... John déglutit.

"Sherlock."

Sherlock leva les yeux à ces mots. "Nous sommes un peu pressés, si ça ne te dérange pas." Ses yeux étaient exactement les mêmes. Seigneur.

"D'accord, bien sûr." John avança de quelques pas et s'agenouilla près du corps, en face de Sherlock. Il inspira calmement, reprenant ses esprits. Sherlock lui tendit une paire de gants en latex et John les enfila avec un signe de tête assez raide.

Pour Greg. Il le faisait pour Greg. Et quand il verrait Greg, il _l'étranglerait._

Il avait vu des blessures horribles en traumatologie, mais il avait oublié à quel point les scènes de crimes pouvaient être macabres. La victime semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Il y avait des bleus autour de sa gorge, mais c'était difficile de les distinguer, vu qu'elle avait presque été décapitée.

"Cause du décès?" demanda Sherlock.

John pinça les lèvres. "Asphyxie, j'espère." Il désigna les bleus sur sa gorge, souleva les mains pour examiner les doigts et les poignets, puis se pencha pour observer la bouche. Les yeux soutinrent son regard, vitreux et inexpressifs. "On dirait qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup lutté." Il souleva un bras et remonta la manche. "Des traces d'aiguilles, ici. Multiples, estompées. Vu l'état de la peau et des dents, je dirais qu'elle était toxicomane." Il jeta un regard à ses vêtements qui, bien qu'usés, étaient encore intactes. "Aucun signe d'agression sexuelle juste après le décès. Ni d'activité consensuelle, d'ailleurs." Ce problème concernait plutôt le technicien qui exécuterait l'autopsie, mais il réfléchissait à voix haute.

"Tu crois qu'elle a été étranglée avant la décapitation partielle?"

John acquiesça. "Elle était probablement déjà morte, ou au moins inconsciente. Regarde comme l'incision est nette, il semblerait que l'agresseur n'ait pas eu besoin de la maintenir en place."

Sherlock leva les sourcils. "Tu penses qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul?"

John hésita et jeta un regard à la ronde. La pièce ne contenait pas de meubles, mais il y avait des empreintes visibles sur le sol. Certaines étaient plus marquées que d'autres, mais il ne pouvait pas déterminer avec certitude lesquelles appartenaient à Sherlock et aux inspecteurs, et lesquelles appartenaient au tueur. Il examina encore le corps.

"Les bleus sont concentrés sur la moitié supérieure du corps. S'il y avait eu une autre personne impliquée, elle aurait probablement tenu les pieds de la victime. Un agresseur aurait pu s'asseoir sur elle, la maintenir au sol et l'étrangler. A moins que..." Il s'interrompit et observa la tête de plus près. "Eh bien, je me disais qu'un deuxième agresseur aurait pu immobiliser sa tête pendant que l'autre -" Il mima une entaille avec sa main quelques centimètres au-dessus de la gorge. "Mais non, il n'y a aucune marque à cet endroit-là non plus."

Il leva les yeux, s'attendant à être critiqué, à entendre la liste de tout ce qu'il avait manqué, mais Sherlock se contenta de lui sourire. "Je suis heureux de te revoir."

John cligna des yeux, tout à fait décontenancé. L'endroit était à peine convenable pour des retrouvailles, mais il est vrai qu'il s'agissait de _Sherlock_. "Oui, moi de même, je suppose. Alors, as-tu besoin de moi pour autre chose?"

Le sourire de Sherlock s'évanouit. "Non, je suppose que non."

"Bien." John se leva et retira les gants. "J'espère que j'ai pu être utile. Bonne chance avec cette affaire."

Sherlock se redressa. "Tu ne veux pas rester pour nous aider?"

John lui renvoya un sourire tendu. "Non. Ce n'est plus mon domaine, Sherlock. Plus maintenant."

La bouche de Sherlock se tordit légèrement. "Oui, bien sûr. Eh bien, merci."

John le regarda fixement. Les fois où Sherlock avait volontairement remercié quelqu'un se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. "Je t'en prie." Il s'attarda encore un moment, les mots hésitant sur le bout de sa langue, mais il les ravala. Non, il valait mieux laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Il retrouva Greg à la sortie, et lui jeta un regard assassin. Greg grimaça et marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait, à une bonne distance des autres policiers.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?" cracha John. "Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir."

"Tu serais venu, si je t'avais averti?"

John renifla dédaigneusement. "Là n'est pas la question."

Greg passa la main dans ses cheveux et grogna. "Écoute, je ne suis pas très fier de ce que j'ai fait, mais il m'a supplié de t'appeler depuis le jour où je lui ai dit que tu étais revenu à Londres."

John écarquilla les yeux. "C'était _son_ idée?"

"Oui. Et je sais que tu es encore en colère contre lui, mais après toutes ces années, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas simplement, je ne sais pas -"

"Quoi, oublier?" John secoua la tête. "Il m'a menti, Greg. Il m'a laissé croire qu'il était mort pendant deux années entières. Moi, son meilleur ami - enfin c'était ce que je croyais être. Et puis il débarque un beau jour en s'imaginant qu'on peut juste reprendre où nous nous sommes arrêtés, et c'est moi qui ne suis pas raisonnable?"

"John -"

"Non, je suis désolé, mais non." Il appuya les mains sur son visage et expira. Ses émotions s'étaient réveillées avec une rapidité effrayante. Comment était-il possible que Sherlock ait encore une telle emprise sur lui après tout ce temps?

Greg poussa un grognement. "Je suis désolé, tu as raison. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose, mais j'ai voulu..." Il haussa les épaules. "Il a beaucoup changé, tu sais. Il n'est plus aussi impossible qu'il l'était à l'époque. Il n'a plus que son travail, pour être honnête. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai dit que je t'avais vu, tu n'as pas idée... Alors je me suis dit... Je ne sais pas."

Le cœur de John se serra. Il s'était posé des questions à propos de Sherlock, évidemment. Une décennie s'était écoulée depuis que John avait rompu tout contact avec lui, et c'était une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais faites. Mais il avait été obligé de le faire; il ne pouvait pas oublier le sentiment de colère et de trahison qu'il avait ressenti. S'il avait accueilli Sherlock à bras ouverts, quelles choses horribles aurait-il encore pu commettre? Non - John avait fait un choix, et c'était sans aucun doute le bon choix.

"C'est impossible, d'accord? Je veux bien croire qu'il a changé, et pour le mieux, mais..." Il secoua la tête.

Greg soupira. "Je suis désolé John, vraiment désolé."

John répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.

"Ça va aller?"

"Oui. Je savais que je finirais par le croiser à nouveau, de toute façon." Et puis franchement, il aurait dû s'en douter. S'il y avait des chances de tomber sur Sherlock quelque part à Londres, c'était bien sur une scène de crime, et spécialement sur une scène de crime supervisée par Greg Lestrade. Et pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi Greg aurait-il eu besoin de John pour une enquête? Il grimaça. "Je me comporte comme un idiot, désolé."

L'expression de Greg était compatissante. "Non, tu n'es pas un idiot. Tu réagis simplement à Sherlock comme n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit le ferait."

Le cœur de John se serra légèrement, mais il parvint à sourire. "Je suppose."

"Tu veux aller boire un verre ce week-end?"

John acquiesça. "Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup."

Greg lui tapota l'épaule et repartit vers le bâtiment. John resta immobile une minute avant de retourner à la station de métro.

Derrière lui, Greg s'arrêta pour le regarder disparaître au coin de la rue, et poussa un soupir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice: ceci est une fic à dix chapitres, donc on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, les amis :) Comme toujours, je lis avec plaisir vos commentaires en tout genre...


	2. Chapter 2

Le premier message arriva vers deux heures du matin. John jeta un regard ensommeillé au téléphone sur sa table de nuit, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé le petit son aigu, mais la lueur réfléchie par le plafond le confirma.

_Ta supposition était exacte. Le tueur l'a étranglée. SH._

John grommela en roulant sur le côté. Le son aigu se répéta, et il tourna la tête vers le plafond.

_Il n'avait pas de couteau assez aiguisé pour une décapitation complète, apparemment. Il a fuit la scène de crime. SH._

John avait refermé les yeux et s'était presque rendormi quand: _trrrrllllll._ Il leva encore la tête.

_La police l'a retrouvé couvert du sang de la victime. Quel idiot. SH_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" marmonna John en se frottant les yeux. Il n'avait pas manifesté le moindre intérêt envers l'affaire et avait clairement précisé qu'il ne désirait pas être impliqué. Allez savoir pourquoi Sherlock lui envoyait des messages pour le tenir au courant. Deux minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

_C'était bon de te revoir. SH._

John tendit la main en grognant vers la table et éteignit le téléphone pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Quand il vérifia son téléphone pendant sa pause de midi, sept messages l'attendaient, envoyés à trente minutes d'intervalle.

_Es-tu au travail? SH._

_Nouvelle affaire. J'aurais besoin de ton opinion. SH._

_Un chirurgien esthétique a été enlevé, apparemment. SH._

_Pas le genre de choses qui m'intéresserait habituellement, mais j'ai pensé que tu trouverais ça amusant. SH._

_Ou peut-être que tu ne méprises plus la chirurgie plastique élective? Si c'est le cas, ignore les quatre derniers messages. SH._

_Ce n'est pas grave. C'était un ancien patient mécontent, comme je m'y attendais. SH._

_Si tu es intéressé par un dîner, envoie un message quand ta garde se termine. SH._

John éteignit son téléphone et secoua la tête, incrédule.

* * *

"Tu lui a donné mon numéro, n'est-ce pas?"

"Quoi? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles."

"Je parle de Sherlock, Greg. Tu lui as donné mon numéro de portable. Ça ne peut être que toi; personne d'autre ne l'a parmi les amis que Sherlock et moi avons en commun."

Greg grommela et John imagina très bien l'expression de son visage. "Ce n'était pas moi, je te le jure. Il a probablement demandé à Mycroft de le lui procurer. Tu sais comment ils sont tous les deux."

"Merde." John se couvrit les yeux d'une main. "Il m'envoie des messages. Constamment."

"Dis-lui d'arrêter."

John hésita, pinçant les lèvres. "Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Et franchement, je préférerais ne pas répondre du tout. Il devrait comprendre le message."

"Il a changé, John, mais pas tant que ça. Il ne comprendra pas le message sauf si tu lui dis clairement de te foutre la paix."

"Je vois," soupira John.

"Ce que tu aurais déjà fait, je suppose, si tu voulais réellement qu'il arrête..."

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel. Je ne veux pas être son ami. Je ne veux plus de lui dans ma vie. Je voudrais seulement qu'il me fiche la paix."

"Il suffit d'un texto, alors. Ou tu espérais que je le fasse à ta place? Tu pourrais peut-être lui écrire un petit mot et je le lui passerais en classe, qu'en penses-tu?" John percevait un ricanement à peine dissimulé.

"Bonne nuit, Greg."

John se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond d'un air morne. Son téléphone émit un petit son aigu. Il l'ignora.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, John recevait encore une douzaine de textos par jour. Certains concernaient le travail de Sherlock: _Encore un chien perdu. Je m'ennuie presque assez pour accepter. SH._ D'autres essayaient seulement d'obtenir son attention: _"JE M'ENNUIE. Réponds ou je serai obligé de prendre des mesures extrêmes. SH._ D'autres encore étaient tout à fait aléatoires: _Fromage préféré? C'est pour une enquête. SH._

Il les avait tous ignoré. Le conseil de Greg traînait encore dans un coin de sa tête, et sa répugnance à l'appliquer était pour le moins dérangeante. Il pouvait, il en était conscient, mettre fin à ce flot de messages constant en envoyant seulement une réponse, mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'habituait à ce petit son aigu. Il s'était même mis à l'attendre. Il avait peu d'amis à Londres et son emploi du temps était surchargé, ce qui lui laissait peu de choses pour tromper sa solitude, en dehors de ces messages étranges envoyés par Sherlock.

"Ça fait une décennie," dit Greg par-dessus son verre de bière, deux semaines après l'incident de la scène de crime. "C'est un peu long pour entretenir une vieille rancune."

John avait envie de se frapper la tête contre la table. "Ce n'est pas une vieille rancune. J'ai pris la décision de l'écarter de ma vie, pour mon propre bien, voilà tout. Lui et moi ne pouvons pas redevenir amis. C'est hors de question, point final."

"Et ça n'a rien à voir avec une vieille rancune, je suppose." Les sourcils de Greg se haussèrent. "Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être amis. Mais parle-lui. Fais-le pour moi, si tu préfères. Il me rend dingue."

John prit une gorgée de bière. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans."

"Sherlock est un de mes amis, John."

John le regarda, surpris. "Quoi?"

"Un ami. Je le connais depuis plus de quinze ans. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que je le voie."

"Où veux-tu en venir?"

Greg soupira. "Je voudrais que tu lui donnes une chance, c'est tout. C'est quelqu'un de bien, John. Tu sais qu'il a fait ce qu'il a fait pour te protéger."

"Oui, mais -"

"Je voudrais juste que tu y réfléchisses encore un peu. S'il te plait."

John plongea la tête dans ses mains. Peut-être était-il un tout petit peu déraisonnable. "Très bien. Je vais y réfléchir."

"Parfait," dit Greg en levant son verre. "Amen. Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut enfin changer de sujet?"

John lui offrit un petit sourire. "Angleterre-Écosse ce week-end... Tu vas regarder?"

Greg sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. "Oh que oui."

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, quand son portable vibra en plein milieu de la nuit - _C'était le jardinier, comme je m'y attendais. Dîner? SH._ \- John attrapa le téléphone sur la table de nuit et, avant de trop réfléchir, tapota une réponse: _Vendredi, 9h00. Barshu. C'est toi qui offres._

La réponse fut immédiate: _Bien sûr. A bientôt alors. SH._

John reposa le téléphone sur la table de nuit en espérant qu'il n'avait pas commis une énorme erreur.

* * *

L'estomac de John resta noué toute la journée du vendredi. Il manqua d'annuler quatre fois en deux jours, mais il renonça à chaque fois. Il était assez vieux-jeu pour trouver que l'idée d'annuler par texto était affreusement grossière, et il savait par expérience que toute tentative de joindre Sherlock et de lui mentir au téléphone échouerait lamentablement.

Il se retrouvait donc là, dans un taxi pour aller rejoindre Sherlock, dix ans après avoir affirmé qu'il ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Il préférait toujours éviter la confrontation, d'ailleurs, mais les messages persistants de Sherlock avaient fini par user sa patience, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre. Au pire, la soirée serait tendue et maladroite, et Sherlock le laisserait enfin tranquille. Au mieux, ils passeraient une agréable soirée ensemble et... et John ne savait pas du tout ce que cela impliquerait.

La circulation était dense, et John évacuait sa frustration en tambourinant des doigts sur le siège de la voiture. Il était en nage, ce qui était franchement ridicule pour un mois de février. Et pour une raison obscure, il lui avait fallu une demi-heure pour choisir une tenue. Il n'accordait généralement aucune importance à ce genre de détail, mais le restaurant était plutôt chic, et puis c'était Londres. Il avait longtemps cherché l'équilibre entre montrer qu'il savait s'habiller pour sortir et ne pas trop en faire. Sherlock le remarquerait, bien sûr, et lirait une douzaine de choses dans tout ce qu'il porterait. John espérait qu'il s'était un peu calmé sur les déductions en public.

Le taxi se gara enfin devant le restaurant. John paya le chauffeur et étouffa un juron en jetant un œil à son téléphone: cinq minutes de retard. Il détestait être en retard, en règle générale. Sherlock allait aussi sans doute en déduire quelque chose.

Sherlock était assis à une table dans un coin, devant un verre de vin auquel il n'avait pas touché, occupé à fixer l'écran de son téléphone. Les entrailles de John se serrèrent davantage en le voyant. Ses vêtements étaient aussi bien coupés que dans ses souvenirs, et ses boucles insensées étaient ramenées en arrière pour former quelque chose d'étonnement présentable. Il avait l'air tout à fait dans son élément; il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un génie à moitié fou qui aurait ruiné la vie de John à lui tout seul dix ans plus tôt. Maudit soit-il.

Sherlock leva les yeux et sourit, et John ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur.

"Sherlock," dit John en effectuant les derniers pas jusqu'à la table. Il tendit la main; Sherlock se leva et la prit pour lui donner une poignée de main ferme et polie avant de le lâcher et de se rasseoir.

"John. Merci d'être venu ce soir."

John s'assit et jeta un regard à la ronde dans le restaurant, ayant tout à coup besoin d'un peu d'espace avant de pouvoir regarder Sherlock directement. "L'endroit est sympathique. Je ne suis jamais venu, mais les critiques étaient enthousiastes."

"Je ne suis jamais venu non plus. Je n'ai pas souvent le temps de consommer autre chose que des plats à emporter."

John tourna les yeux vers lui en entendant cela. "Voilà quelque chose qui n'a pas changé."

Sherlock sourit. "Personne ne me harcèle plus pour que je mange, mais à part ça, je suppose que non."

Les lèvres de John s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. "Je ne te harcelais pas; je te le rappelais. Et seulement de temps à autre."

"Et je l'appréciais plus que tu ne l'imagines." Un serveur apparut à leur table avant que John ait le temps de répondre, et Sherlock prit la carte pour l'examiner. "J'ai pris la liberté de commander une bouteille de vin. Tes goût ont sans doute changé, mais tu préférais le Bordeaux blanc à l'époque."

"Ça accompagnait toujours bien les plats à emporter." Le serveur lança à John un regard bizarre en remplissant leurs verres, mais John s'en fichait. Il était tout à coup étrangement heureux d'avoir choisi de venir ce soir. Greg avait peut-être raison. Ça faisait dix ans, après tout. Ils avaient tous les deux changé. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de s'éviter complètement.

"Comment va Mary?" demanda Sherlock après que le serveur ait disparu.

"Aucune idée. Nous sommes divorcés, tu sais."

"Je sais. Je posais seulement la question pour être poli." Le regard de Sherlock était encore fixé sur le menu.

John ramassa sa propre carte sur la table. "Tu sais, demander à une personne récemment divorcée des nouvelles de son ex-épouse est assez impoli."

La mâchoire de Sherlock se contracta légèrement. "Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, je -"

"Je plaisante, Sherlock." John lui sourit. "Elle va bien, aux dernières nouvelles. Beaucoup plus heureuse sans moi, je suppose."

Sherlock reposa la carte et pinça les lèvres. Ses doigts se serrèrent et se relâchèrent; il semblait faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas regarder John.

John soupira. "Allez, vas-y."

"Pardon?"

"Je sais que tu as envie de le faire. Fais-le, qu'on en finisse."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. "Quoi donc?"

"Déduire les raisons de mon mariage raté grâce à, je ne sais pas, l'état de ma cravate."

Il y eut un moment de silence, et l'expression de Sherlock se durcit. "Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses de moi?"

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais hésita un instant. "Je suis désolé. C'était tout à fait déplacé."

Les coins de la bouche de Sherlock s'étirèrent, bien que le mouvement paraisse forcé. "Cela ressemble à quelque chose que j'aurais fait, autrefois. Mais je n'inflige plus mes déductions à qui que ce soit. Si peu de gens les apprécient. Je ne le fais plus que quand on me le demande, maintenant."

John le regarda un moment avant de concentrer toute son attention sur le menu. Le serveur réapparut pour prendre leurs commandes, et puis il n'y eut plus de diversion, plus aucune excuse pour éviter le contact.

"D'accord. Je te le demande, alors." John porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

"Que me demande-tu?"

"Déduis tout ce que tu veux. Déballes tout ce que tu as."

Sherlock eut l'air surpris. "Vraiment?"

John déglutit et hocha la tête. "Tu ne peux rien me dire que je n'ai pas déjà entendu de la bouche de Mary ou de celle de mon thérapeute."

Sherlock sembla encore incertain pendant une seconde, mais le moment où il décida de se lancer fut incroyablement clair. Sa concentration s'aiguisa, ses yeux balayèrent le visage de John et toute sa personne, et John se senti transporté dans le temps.

"C'est toi qui as mis fin au mariage, mais seulement après qu'elle t'ait quitté et soit revenue plusieurs fois. Il n'y a pas eu d'infidélité - tu ne ferais pas ça, tu es beaucoup trop loyal, et tu ne le supporterais pas de sa part non plus, donc tu ne serais pas retourné avec elle si elle t'avait trompé. Tu as emménagé à Londres peu avant les vacances, ce qui indique que tu voulais rompre définitivement, prendre un nouveau départ; tu n'es pas du tout sentimental à ce propos. Et toi, tu es la sentimentalité incarnée. Si elle t'avait quitté, tu serais resté, dans l'espoir de trouver une solution, comme tu l'as fait chaque fois qu'elle est partie. Donc la dernière fois, c'est toi qui l'a quittée. Peut-être que pour toi, c'était terminé longtemps avant votre première rupture, mais tu t'es accroché à votre couple parce que tu ne voulais pas admettre que tu avais échoué."

John expira et saisit son verre de vin. Il avait oublié la sensation que cela faisait, d'être au centre de l'attention extrêmement intense de Sherlock. C'était un peu comme ce rêve où il réalisait tout à coup qu'il était nu en public. "Continue."

"Tu te demandes maintenant si tu l'aimais vraiment, au départ, mais il est évident que tu l'as aimée. Tu es bien trop idéaliste pour épouser quelqu'un dont tu n'es pas amoureux. Mais l'amour s'est vite effacé, peut-être parce que tu as quitté Londres et que ton travail te rendait malheureux, ou alors tu n'aimais pas l'endroit ou tu vivais, ou peut-être que tu avais encore des choses à faire ici." Le regard de Sherlock s'éloigna de celui de John et passa sur sa poitrine avant de s'arrêter sur ses mains. "Quoi qu'il en soit, la relation elle-même n'était pas assez solide pour te rendre heureux, et quand tu es devenu malheureux, elle l'est devenue aussi. Peut-être que son mécontentement s'est ajouté au tien. Peut-être qu'elle a passé ses frustrations sur toi. Et bien que tu sois fidèle, et loyal, et dévoué envers les gens que tu aimes, il y a des limites à ce que tu peux endurer avant de décider que tu n'en peux plus. Alors tu y a mis fin."

John acquiesça en se raclant la gorge, et contempla son verre de vin. Sherlock se tut un moment avant de reprendre.

"Malgré ton retour à Londres il y a quelques mois, sans job, sans épouse et sans amis à qui parler, tu es clairement plus heureux maintenant que tu l'a jamais été ces dernières années. Tout dans ce que tu portes ce soir et dans la manière dont tu te tiens indique que tu vas de l'avant, que tu envisages l'avenir avec optimisme. Cette cravate, seigneur - même une personne légèrement triste ne porterait pas une telle couleur autour du cou, et certainement pas avec cette chemise."

John dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

"Tu es soulagé que cette part de ta vie soit derrière toi, tout comme cet horrible thérapeute à Chelmsford, dont tu as été ravi de te débarrasser. Tu n'as pas encore essayé d'en trouver un à Londres, et je suis d'accord avec toi: tu n'en as pas besoin. Rien ne cloche chez toi. Tu as simplement épousé la mauvaise personne pour de mauvaises raisons, même si ces raisons paraissaient bonnes à l'époque. Tu considères maintenant que ce mariage était une erreur, et tu détestes faire des erreurs. Mais tu cherches toujours à en tirer des leçons, et pour cela je t'ai toujours admiré."

John leva à nouveau les yeux, surpris. Le regard de Sherlock était d'une clarté saisissante, et son visage était inhabituellement gentil.

"Je suis désolé, John. Pour la détresse que je t'ai causé, pour la manière dont je suis revenu, et pour l'état dans lequel nous avons laissé les choses. C'était..." Il s'interrompit et pinça les lèvres.

"Je sais. Moi aussi." John inspira profondément et lui sourit. "C'était extraordinaire, tu sais."

Sherlock le fixa une seconde entière avant d'enregistrer les derniers mots de John. "Vraiment?"

"Bien sûr. Et incroyablement juste. Ça ne m'étonne pas, d'ailleurs."

"Eh bien, merci." Les joues de Sherlock prirent une teinte plus marquée, et John se dit qu'il ne devait pas entendre ce genre de compliment très souvent, ces derniers temps.

"Ne parlons plus de ma vie déprimante," dit John en levant encore son verre de vin. "Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait."

Sherlock se lança dans un récit extrêmement détaillé des affaires qu'il avait résolues lors des années précédentes, et John se mit à l'écouter attentivement. Leurs assiettes arrivèrent et Sherlock toucha à peine la sienne, préférant déployer un charme auquel John trouvait difficile de résister. Quand ils demandèrent enfin l'addition, l'heure était beaucoup plus avancée que John ne l'aurait cru, tant le temps avait filé.

"Veux-tu partager un taxi?" demanda Sherlock tandis qu'ils se tenaient devant le restaurant un quart d'heure plus tard.

"Est-ce que nous allons dans la même direction?" demanda John. "Mon appartement n'est pas très loin de la station Paddington."

"C'est assez près," répondit Sherlock en levant déjà la main en l'air.

Le taxi s'arrêta à l'adresse de John beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, et il se surprit à regretter que la soirée soit déjà terminée. C'était une surprise, et une surprise à laquelle il n'était pas préparé.

Il ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Sherlock. "Merci pour le dîner. C'était... je me suis amusé, vraiment."

Le sourire de Sherlock était complètement sincère. "Voudrais-tu recommencer dans une semaine?"

John hésita. Malgré son réflexe initial de répondre _non_ , il s'était réellement amusé ce soir-là. Tant qu'il gardait Sherlock à une distance raisonnable, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas continuer. Ils vivaient dans la même ville, aussi grande soit-elle, et ils avaient des amis et un passé en commun. Sherlock n'était plus la personne qui avait si cruellement dupé John dix ans plus tôt; il était plus vieux, plus attentionné, et il regrettait tellement la peine qu'il avait causée à John.

Et malgré la situation actuelle, John n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre rancunier. Peut-être était-il temps d'oublier sa colère et de voir ce qui adviendrait ensuite.

"Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. Tu choisiras le restaurant la prochaine fois."

"Très bien." Sherlock soutint son regard.

"D'accord. A bientôt alors." John tendit la main et Sherlock la prit, la serra une ou deux secondes de plus que d'habitude, puis le lâcha.

John referma la porte du taxi et fit un bref signe de la main quand il démarra. Il distinguait la silhouette de Sherlock sur la banquette arrière, légèrement éclairée par la lueur de son téléphone. John sourit en passant sa clé dans la serrure, et quelque chose s'épanouit dans sa poitrine, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer clairement. Du soulagement, peut-être. Il avait bel et bien l'impression qu'un poids lui avait été enlevé. Pour être honnête, il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis des années.

Rétrospectivement, il aurait dû s'inquiéter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ndt: Ne vous gênez pas pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça, je traduis les reviews à l'auteure. A bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Le flot de messages continua après le dîner, même si la fréquence s'était quelque peu calmée. John répondait quand il le croyait nécessaire, mais généralement il se contentait de lire les messages sans rien répondre. Il passa toute la matinée du dimanche assis dans son fauteuil, buvant du café, lisant les nouvelles sur sa tablette et recevant des messages aléatoires de la part de Sherlock toutes les dix minutes.

_Le nouveau café au bout de la rue a un succès inhabituel. Vais peut-être enquêter. SH._

_Possible blanchiment d'argent. SH._

_Café pas assez bon pour justifier une file d'attente devant la porte un dimanche matin. SH._

_Devrais peut-être garder la machine à expresso de Philippe, après tout. SH._

John envisagea d'envoyer un texto pour demander qui était Philippe, mais renonça.

_Suis à court de lames propres pour mon microscope. Essaie de décider s'il est plus facile de les laver ou d'en acheter de nouvelles. SH._

Ce à quoi John répondit: _Les vendeurs de lames de microscopes sont-ils ouverts le dimanche matin?  
_

Trente minutes plus tard: _Apparemment non. Peu de magasins ouverts le dimanche matin, il semblerait. SH._

John secoua la tête, perplexe. Comment Sherlock avait-il survécu jusqu'à la quarantaine? Voilà un fait qui dépassait son entendement.

_Quel genre de chien préférerais-tu comme animal de compagnie? SH._

John haussa les sourcils considérablement, mais résista à l'envie de répondre.

_Question purement hypothétique, bien sûr. SH._

_Envisage de dresser un chien pour les scènes de crime. SH._

C'était presque comme s'il était de retour à Baker Street, prêtant attention de manière sporadique aux diatribes de Sherlock concernant telle ou telle affaire. Comme à l'époque, John pouvait écouter ou non; cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Sherlock semblait heureux de savoir que John était là, tout simplement.

* * *

"Sérieusement?" s'étonna Greg en prenant le verre de bière que John lui tendait. "Je savais que tu n'allais pas l'envoyer promener, mais je suis étonné que tu aies accepté de passer du temps avec lui."

John but une gorgée de bière et haussa les épaules. "Tout s'est bien passé. C'était même amusant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître."

Greg s'installa sur un tabouret à côté de John. "Je crois que je n'ai jamais décrit quelque chose que j'ai fait avec Sherlock comme _amusant_."

John ne put retenir un éclat de rire en entendant cela. "Ça l'était, pourtant. Nous avons dîné, et il a mangé, à mon grand étonnement. J'admets que tu avais raison à son sujet. Il a bel et bien changé."

"J'ai encore envie de lui mettre mon poing sur la figure de temps à autre, mais c'est vrai, il a changé."

"Je suppose que le changement a semblé plus graduel pour toi que pour moi."

"Oui." Greg but une longue gorgée, puis pinça les lèvres, le visage tout à coup sérieux. "Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais cette année après ton départ était assez difficile. Il a quelque peu... déraillé, je dirais. Tout ceux qui le connaissaient étaient inquiets. Je crois qu'il n'avait jamais cru que tu le quitterais pour de bon, tu sais?"

John contracta les mâchoires. Il avait passé un certain temps à réfléchir à ce sujet au cours de la semaine dernière. Il répugnait à ressentir la moindre culpabilité, étant donné ce que Sherlock lui avait fait traverser. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que d'autres personnes seraient forcées de ramasser les morceaux après son départ. Après tout, Sherlock s'était débrouillé tout seul pendant deux ans quand il avait prétendu être mort. John avait imaginé qu'il continuerait simplement sa vie sans lui.

"Il m'envoyait des messages constamment, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, dans l'espoir de trouver des enquêtes intéressantes. Je crois qu'il a même accepté de travailler pour son frère pendant quelques mois. Je craignais qu'il ne s'attire à nouveau des ennuis. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait replongé, mais... tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Oui," répondit John laconiquement.

"Nous gardions un œil sur lui à tour de rôle, pour être sûrs de savoir ce qu'il faisait. J'ai beaucoup pensé à te téléphoner cette année-là, dans l'espoir que tu... je ne sais pas. Ce qui s'est passé entre vous ne me regardait pas."

"On dirait que Sherlock a fait en sorte que cela te regarde." John soupira. "Je suis désolé que tu aies été obligé de t'occuper de lui."

"Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse." Le ton de Greg était légèrement sec, et John se demanda si Greg avait été en colère contre lui, s'il lui en avait voulu d'être parti.

John but une longue gorgée dans son verre de bière. Il refusait de se sentir coupable. Sherlock l'avait abandonné le premier, et d'une manière incroyablement cruelle. Greg avait fait ses propres choix, tout comme John, et John n'allait pas se sentir responsable de ce que Sherlock avait fait. Plus maintenant.

"Il a fini par tourner la page. Plus que je m'y attendais." Le verre de Greg était presque vide maintenant, tout comme celui de John. "Mais je suis quand même content que vous ayez discuté. Je serai content de ne plus me chamailler sans cesse avec lui sur les scènes de crime."

John se retourna pour le regarder. "Oh non. Non non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne prévois pas de recommencer à l'aider avec ses enquêtes. Au mieux nous serons... de bonnes connaissances." Il accentua le dernier mot d'un geste vague de la main.

Greg lui jeta un regard sceptique. "Vraiment?"

"Vraiment."

"D'accord."

"Je suis sérieux. Il vaut mieux éviter les ennuis. Je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour me remettre à courir les rues derrière Sherlock Holmes."

"Je n'en doute pas."

"Ça fait dix ans. Un peu plus que ça, pour être exact. On ne peut pas simplement reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés."

"Bien sûr."

"Nous serons seulement amis. Peut-être même moins que ça. Juste de vielles connaissances, plus ou moins amicales."

"Mh." Greg acquiesça, l'air absolument pas convaincu.

"Mais sûrement pas des amis proches. Rien de la sorte."

Greg porta son verre de bière à ses lèvres, sans réussir à dissimuler tout à fait son sourire. "Donc, quand le revois-tu?"

John fronça les sourcils dans son verre. "Demain soir."

"Je vois." Greg sourit. "Tu es conscient que demain c'est..."

John leva les yeux au ciel et l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. "Je vais nous commander une nouvelle tournée, qu'en penses-tu?"

* * *

Le restaurant était agréable, un petit coin italien et contemporain avec une façade edwardienne aux abords de Notting Hill. La salle comptait une demi-douzaine de tables et le personnel semblait constitué de vrais italiens, ce qui laissait toujours présager un bon repas.

Une jeune femme avec des cheveux coupés très courts et un visage en forme de cœur les conduisit à leur table et leur tendit la carte. Elle leur lança un sourire aimable avant de s'éloigner.

John avait été nerveux pendant le trajet en taxi. Il avait réalisé qu'il attendait ce dîner avec impatience, qu'il avait hâte de revoir Sherlock, et la prise de conscience était assez déstabilisante. Peu importait le nombre de fois où il s'était dit qu'il s'agissait d'une simple sortie entre amis, sans signification particulière, il savait que c'était faux. Pour être honnête, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Essayait-il de retrouver l'amitié qu'ils avaient partagé des années plus tôt, comme le faisaient ceux qui retrouvaient leurs anciens camarades de classe sur internet, ou espérait-il découvrir une nouvelle manière d'être amis, après tout ce qui leur était arrivé? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que désirait Sherlock.

"Mmmmh," dit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils devant la carte.

John saisit la sienne et l'observa: une liste de plats, la plupart imprimés en italien, avec des traductions anglaises quand c'était nécessaire. Il n'y avait apparemment qu'une seule formule pour le dîner, donc il n'avaient pas grand chose à faire à part choisir entre la viande et le plat végétarien.

Un seul menu pour un soir de la semaine? John s'arracha à la contemplation de la carte pour jeter un regard à la ronde. Toutes les tables étaient dressées pour deux, et chacune d'entre elles était occupée par deux personnes que John aurait appelé un couple, s'il s'était permis de faire des suppositions indiscrètes.

La serveuse apparut avec deux coupes de champagne et leur demanda s'ils avaient des questions concernant le menu. John fut légèrement surpris d'apprendre qu'ils devaient tous les deux choisir le même plat, même si cela ne posait aucun problème: ni l'un ni l'autre n'était devenu végétarien au cours de la dernière décennie. John tendit leurs cartes à la serveuse qui acquiesça avant de s'éloigner, ondulant des hanches sous sa jupe noire. Il sourit: il y a longtemps, il aurait demandé son numéro en demandant l'addition.

Et il y a longtemps, Sherlock aurait levé les yeux au ciel avant d'expliquer à John qu'elle avait un petit ami italien très costaud, et que John se donnait du mal pour rien. Il sourit en regardant Sherlock, et découvrit avec étonnement que Sherlock arborait une expression embarrassée. John fronça les sourcils et attrapa son verre de champagne. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà vu Sherlock embarrassé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu - _oh._

Le restaurant rempli de couples, le menu spécial. Comment John n'avait-il pas réalisé plus tôt?

"John, je..." commença Sherlock.

"C'est la saint-Valentin." John pressa les lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour éviter d'éclater de rire. "Tu n'en avais pas la moindre idée?"

Sherlock vida la moitié de son verre de champagne. "Non."

"J'avais oublié aussi." John regarda autour de lui dans le restaurant, remarquant enfin la décoration romantique ostentatoire. "Eh bien, je ne me doutais pas que je me rendais à un dîner romantique ce soir. J'aurais dû mettre une cravate plus jolie."

Sherlock eut l'air mortifié. "Je n'essayais pas d'insinuer quoi que ce soit."

"Je plaisante, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas grave. Je suppose que c'est adéquat, dans un sens."

Sherlock haussa les sourcils. "Comment cela?"

"Tout le monde a toujours cru qu'on couchait ensemble, de toute façon. C'est comme au bon vieux temps." Il but une gorgée de champagne. "Je suis sûr que le dîner sera délicieux. Autant en profiter."

Sherlock le regarda fixement. "Ça ne te dérange pas?

"Non, pourquoi?"

"Ça te dérangeais toujours, avant."

John haussa les épaules. "J'ai presque cinquante ans, Sherlock. Je doute que qui que ce soit ici s'intéresse beaucoup à ma vie sentimentale, ou à mon absence de vie sentimentale, devrais-je dire."

Sherlock sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais la serveuse réapparut avec une assiette sur laquelle se trouvait un petit monticule de terrines empilées. Et deux fourchettes.

"Apparemment nous sommes censés partager," dit John en prenant une fourchette et en lançant un clin d'œil à Sherlock. "Comme c'est adorable."

La gêne de Sherlock s'était quelque peu apaisée, mais il semblait toujours assez mal à l'aise. "Ils ont sûrement présumé que puisque nous prévoyons d'échanger nos fluides corporels plus tard, un peu d'échange de salive ne nous fera pas peur maintenant."

John venait malheureusement de mettre un petit morceau de terrine dans sa bouche. Il parvint à l'avaler avant d'éclater de rire discrètement. La situation était ridicule, et il aurait dû être embarrassé, mais il ne l'était pas, pour une raison obscure. Il était amusé par le fait qu'après toutes ces années, ce soit maintenant Sherlock qui soit gêné par ce genre de chose.

Il y avait des vins associés à chaque repas, et le partage d'assiettes de nourriture se poursuivit. Sherlock avait d'abord semblé intimidé, mais quand John ne montra pas le moindre signe de gêne, il parût se détendre. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient terminé la moitié des plats et consommé une assez grande quantité de vin, et John réalisa qu'il n'avait plus ri comme cela depuis longtemps. Sherlock, après plusieurs verres, était de bien meilleure compagnie que d'habitude, et John s'amusait énormément.

"Et il a cru, il a _vraiment_ cru que j'avais -" le téléphone de Sherlock sonna et il le sortit de sa poche. Ses yeux se plissèrent immédiatement quand il consulta l'écran. "C'est Lestrade."

"Une enquête?" Le téléphone de John vibra dans sa poche et il le prit pour y jeter un œil.

_Désolé de vous interrompre. Sauf si tu cherchais une échappatoire. Si c'est le cas, inutile de me remercier."_

John remit son téléphone dans sa poche.

"Oui," répondit Sherlock, avec une expression qui indiquait qu'il pensait déjà à ce que Greg avait en réserve pour lui. "Il a du nouveau pour une enquête sur laquelle j'ai travaillé il y a quelques mois. Nous pensions que la piste s'était refroidie, mais il a trouvé l'appartement dans lequel le tueur s'est caché."

"Rempli de preuves, je suppose."

"Oui."

"Beaucoup d'indices intriguant à découvrir et à assembler."

"Oui." Sherlock acquiesça d'un œil presque étincelant.

John baissa la voix en un chuchotement séducteur. "Et tu pourrais même retrouver la piste du tueur."

Sherlock le regarda et acquiesça.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors? Vas-y. Je m'occupe de l'addition."

Sherlock repoussa sa chaise immédiatement, puis s'arrêta, comme pris par un dilemme. "Tu es sûr?"

"Oui, évidemment."

"Tu n'es pas fâché?"

John sourit. "Pourquoi serais-je fâché? C'est bien plus important que le dîner. Si ça te soulage, je resterai ici pour manger ta part. Je vais la payer de toute façon." Sherlock semblait encore hésitant, et John lui sourit. "Vas-y, idiot. Appelle-moi quand tu auras attrapé le tueur et nous irons boire un verre pour fêter ça."

Sherlock se détendit et sourit. "Très bien." Il se leva, enfila sa veste et partit.

Tout le monde dans la petite salle se retourna pour le regarder s'en aller, et la serveuse se précipita vers leur table. "Tout va bien?"

John lui sourit. "Il est de garde ce soir."

"Ah, bien sûr." Elle sembla soulagée. "Eh bien, je suis désolée que vous soyez obligé de passer votre soirée de saint-Valentin tout seul."

"Pas d'inquiétude. Il se fera pardonner plus tard." John lui lança un clin d'œil complice, et elle étouffa un petit rire.

"Je vous apporte le prochain plat, ou préférez-vous l'emporter chez vous?"

"Inutile de gâcher un repas par ailleurs fantastique," répondit John. "Apportez la suite et je ferai de mon mieux. Et je reprendrais bien un peu de ce Chablis, tant que vous y êtes."

C'était le meilleur rendez-vous non romantique qu'il ait eu depuis des années. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sherlock se mit à lui envoyer les détails de ce qu'il avait trouvé par texto, et John savoura chacun d'eux.

_Comportement typique de serial killer. Il cherche à être démasqué. SH._

_Il a gardé des comptes-rendus détaillés. SH._

_La trentaine, bien éduqué, sans doute dérangé. SH._ Auquel John ne put s'empêcher de répondre: _sans blague._

_Le mur classique de serial killer, entièrement recouvert de photos. Il a trop regardé la télé. SH._ Accompagné d'une photo du mur tapissé de coupures de presse.

_Tu adorerais celui-là. SH._

Et un seul texto de Greg: _Sherlock est saoul?  
_

John rit en tapant la réponse: _Un peu. Allez-y doucement, d'accord?_

Il avait le plat principal, du bœuf cuit à la braise, pour lui tout seul, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Le dessert au chocolat était un peu trop copieux, mais la serveuse veilla sur lui et garda son verre de vin bien rempli. C'était la meilleure saint-Valentin qu'il ait passée depuis, euh... toujours. Et il en avait passé la moitié avec Sherlock Holmes, rien que ça.


	4. Chapter 4

John contempla les numéros gravés sur la porte: 221B. Seigneur, c'était comme un voyage dans le temps. Il appuya sur la sonnette.

Il sonna à nouveau deux minutes plus tard. La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme le regarda des pieds à la tête. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, ses vêtements étaient noirs, ses yeux étaient soulignés d'une couche épaisse de maquillage noir, mais son visage était aussi pâle que celui d'un fantôme. Elle ressemblait à un vampire.

John réalisa qu'il la dévisageait et se força à sourire. "Bonjour. Sherlock est là? Il m'attend."

Elle lui lança un long regard morne avant de reculer pour le laisser passer.

Il franchit la porte et regarda autour de lui. "Mon dieu, cet endroit n'a pas du tout changé."

"Au premier étage." Elle continua à le fixer intensément du regard, même lorsqu'elle inclina la tête pour indiquer qu'il devait monter.

"D'accord," dit John. "Merci." Il monta les escaliers et s'arrêta sur la dernière marche pour jeter un œil en bas. Elle le toisait toujours de ses yeux plissés. Il se retourna pour frapper à la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit presque instantanément. Sherlock le fit entrer et disparut dans la cuisine, l'air un peu surmené.

John retira son manteau et regarda autour de lui. L'appartement ressemblait fort à ce qu'il était dans ses souvenirs; la disposition des meubles était restée pareille, même si les meubles eux-mêmes avaient changé. Le papier peint avait disparu, remplacé par une simple couche de peinture neutre, et une télévision plutôt impressionnante se trouvait dans le coin le plus éloigné. La pièce était toujours assez encombrée, mais le fouillis semblait plus organisé qu'à l'époque où John y habitait.

"Mon dieu, c'est fantastique. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vives encore ici, pour être honnête. J'ai été plutôt surpris quand tu m'as envoyé l'adresse."

Sherlock émergea de la cuisine avec deux verres, tous deux remplis de glaçons qui flottaient dans un liquide rouge-orange. Il en tendit un à John. "Pourquoi voudrais-je aller vivre ailleurs? J'ai tout l'espace qu'il me faut ici, et Mrs Hudson n'a pas augmenté le loyer depuis la dernière décennie." C'était excessivement sucré, une sorte de cocktail impliquant du jus d'airelles, apparemment - mais pas imbuvable. Il marqua son approbation d'un hochement de tête. Sherlock sembla pousser un soupir de soulagement, et fit un geste vers les fauteuils du salon.

Sherlock goûta sa propre boisson et grimaça. "Ce n'est pas trop sucré pour toi? J'ai trouvé la recette sur internet. Mon dieu, c'est atroce. Tu n'aimes pas les choses sucrées, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ce n'est pas si mauvais." John sourit, bizarrement touché que Sherlock soit sorti de ses petites habitudes pour lui faire plaisir. La nouveauté n'était pas une chose qu'il pratiquait à la légère. En tout cas, c'était vrai il y a longtemps. Peut-être que c'était maintenant une chose banale pour lui. "Je suis tout à fait heureux avec de la bière ou du vin, tu sais. Je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens."

"Les choses changent." Sherlock haussa les épaules et s'installa dans l'autre fauteuil.

"En parlant de ça, qui était la femme qui m'a ouvert la porte?"

"Ah oui, c'est Ella. C'est la petite nièce de Mrs Hudson, je crois. Une parente, en tout cas. La sœur de Mrs Hudson n'est pas en très bonne santé, alors elle a décidé d'aller vivre avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure, ce qui semble à mon avis beaucoup plus probable."

John fronça les sourcils, et Sherlock sembla prendre conscience de l'impair qu'il venait de commettre.

"La sœur, pas Mrs Hudson. Elle se porte comme un charme. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ella occupe son appartement en son absence."

"Elle a l'air... sympathique." John prit poliment une gorgée en s'efforçant de ne pas grimacer.

"Vraiment?" Sherlock fronça les sourcils. "Elle me toise toujours d'un air méfiant."

"Elle n'est pas ta gouvernante, donc?" John sourit.

"Certainement pas." Sherlock fronça une fois de plus les sourcils vers son verre avant de se lever et de l'emporter dans la cuisine. John entendit le splash de la boisson versée dans l'évier. "J'ai une bouteille de vin, si tu préfères."

"Fantastique." John reposa son verre, soulagé. Il examina la pièce pendant que Sherlock s'activait dans la cuisine.

Il avait été un peu troublé par l'idée de revenir ici. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sherlock dans les deux jours qui avaient suivi la Saint-Valentin; étant donné qu'il recevait une demi-douzaine de messages par jour, il s'était inquiété. Quand Sherlock lui avait enfin envoyé un texto, ce n'était qu'un seul mot: _Un verre? SH._

John avait répondu immédiatement, mais un autre jour entier s'était écoulé avant que Sherlock ne réponde: _Samedi soir, chez moi, 20h00. SH._

John avait attendu une bonne demi-heure pour s'assurer qu'aucune information supplémentaire n'arrivait, avant de répondre: _Très bien. Adresse?_

La réponse avait été immédiate: _221B Baker Street._

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris que Sherlock vive encore ici, dans cet appartement qui gardait tant de souvenirs. John n'y avait plus remis les pieds depuis presque douze ans. Il avait déménagé peu après la "mort" de Sherlock et n'y était plus jamais revenu. Il se demanda si Sherlock avait simplement attendu que l'appartement soit de nouveau libre ou si Mrs Hudson avait gardé l'appartement à sa disposition depuis le début.

Un petit pop se fit entendre distinctement en direction de la cuisine, le son d'une bouteille que l'on débouchait. John se leva et marcha jusqu'à la cheminée. Le vieux crâne était toujours sur le chambranle, mais il y avait aussi d'autres objets pas encore familiers: un arbre en verre finement ouvragé aux branches sinueuses et colorées, un cendrier en étain orné de crânes, et plusieurs photos encadrées. La première montrait un Sherlock beaucoup plus jeune, debout à côté d'une femme qui ne pouvait être que sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un petit chignon gris et elle avait les mêmes pommettes que Sherlock, bien que son expression lui rappelle clairement Mycroft. John sourit. Il n'avait jamais vu de photos datant d'avant sa rencontre avec Sherlock. Ses cheveux étaient plus négligés que jamais, et son expression suintait le dédain.

Le regard de John passa à la photo suivante, qui montrait Mycroft à côté d'une femme élégante. Sa main reposait légèrement sur sa taille et elle souriait, contrairement à lui. Il semblait légèrement plus vieux sur la photo que dans les souvenirs de John. Était-ce une épouse ou une petite amie? John entendit le pas de Sherlock qui revenait dans le salon, et il s'apprêtait à demander qui était la personne de la photo quand le troisième cadre retint son attention. Il s'approcha, le prit dans sa main, et le regarda attentivement. C'était une photo de Sherlock, et elle semblait avoir été prise au cours des dernières années. Debout à côté de lui se trouvait un homme - un homme dont le bras reposait de manière plutôt possessive sur l'épaule de Sherlock. John cligna des yeux. L'homme était incroyablement séduisant, avec des mèches blondes rebelles qui retombaient sur son visage. Il portait un t-shirt blanc ajusté qui mettait sa musculature en valeur, et il souriait devant l'objectif.

Sherlock affichait un bonheur plus tranquille, mais il était clair qu'il était heureux sur cette photo.

"Du vin?" John se retourna pour voir Sherlock lui tendre un verre.

"Merci." John replaça la photo sur la cheminée. "Je suis un peu indiscret, n'est-ce pas?"

Sherlock lui lança un regard étrange. "Si je ne voulais pas que les gens regardent ces photos, je les cacherais avant d'inviter qui que ce soit."

John sourit. "Oui, je suppose." Il voulait demander qui était l'homme de la photo, mais il ne savait pas très bien comment formuler sa question. Il prit son verre de vin par le pied et le fit tournoyer doucement.

"C'est Philippe," dit Sherlock après un long moment.

"Philippe," répéta John en regardant encore la photo. "C'est un ami à toi?"

"Oui. Enfin, _c'était_ un ami, plutôt."

John fronça les sourcils. "Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?"

"Non, pas que je sache. Nous avons rompu il y a presque un an, et je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis."

Il fallut une seconde entière pour que le cerveau de John enregistre les mots, et même à ce moment-là, il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. "C'était ton... D'accord, désolé."

Il étudia encore la photo et essaya courageusement de ne pas rougir, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Sherlock avait eu un petit ami, qui plus est un petit ami séduisant et charmant. Sherlock. Un _petit ami_. Seigneur.

Sherlock se racla la gorge après un moment et John se retourna pour le regarder. "Désolé, je suis simplement... surpris."

"Pourquoi cela te surprend-il?"

John fit encore tournoyer son verre de vin dans sa main et le porta à son nez pour gagner du temps. "J'avais l'impression que tu étais... que tu n'étais pas..." Mon dieu, il ne savait pas du tout comment formuler sa phrase sans avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin.

"Gay?"

"Non, je savais que tu étais gay. Enfin, je veux dire, je supposais que si tu avais été intéressé par les relations de couple, tu aurais plutôt penché de ce côté. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu l'étais. Intéressé, je veux dire." Ses joues s'enflammèrent de nouveau. Il but une longue gorgée de vin en espérant que son embarras ne soit pas trop évident.

"Tu es fâché."

John grimaça. Tout était toujours évident pour Sherlock. "Non, non, bien sûr que non." Il essaya de sourire, mais il était sûr que son sourire ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. "Je ne suis pas fâché. Je suis surpris, comme je te l'ai déjà dit."

Le regard de Sherlock constituait presque une force physique. "Non, tu n'es pas surpris, tu es visiblement contrarié. Dois-je faire la liste de tous les indices?"

"Mon dieu, non, laisse tomber, s'il te plait." John ressentait maintenant une pointe de colère inexplicable. "Pardon, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été pris par surprise. Ce ne sont pas du tout mes affaires, de toute façon. Tout va bien, c'est juste que..." Il fit un geste vague de la main. "C'est du Merlot? J'ai toujours adoré le Merlot."

Sherlock inspira profondément et porta son verre à ses lèvres. La tension dans la pièce était soudainement palpable. "As-tu des questions à son sujet?"

"Mon dieu non. Bien sûr que non."

Mais bon sang, il en avait pourtant; il avait un millier de questions, qui allaient de _comment l'as-tu rencontré?_ à _était-il gêné par les morceaux de cadavre dans le frigo?_ et de _est-ce qu'il t'a baisé sur ce canapé?_ à - oh seigneur, non - il ne valait mieux pas penser à ces choses-là. Mais cette photo racontait plus qu'une simple passade, plus qu'une expérience. Elle parlait d'amitié profonde, d'affection et de sexe, peut-être même d' _amour_.

John contracta la mâchoire. "Combien de temps êtes-vous restés ensemble?"

"Presque deux ans." Sherlock le regardait encore fixement, et quelque chose dans tout cette histoire lui mettait les nerfs à vifs.

"Deux ans. C'est..." Plus long que le temps de son amitié avec Sherlock, avant sa disparition. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Comment cela?"

"Pourquoi est-il parti?"

Sherlock haussa les sourcils. "Tu présumes que c'est lui qui est parti."

John pinça les lèvres. C'était une supposition raisonnable, en considérant qu'il s'agissait de _Sherlock_ , mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. "Oui. Si tu avais rompu, tu n'aurais pas gardé la photo sur la cheminée. Les sentiments."

"Peut-être que je n'ai simplement pas pensé à les enlever. J'avais oublié qu'elles étaient là, d'ailleurs. C'est Philippe qui avait insisté pour que je les expose sur la cheminée. Il disait que ça rendait l'endroit plus convivial."

"C'est propre, pourtant. John avança d'un pas et inspecta le chambranle de plus près. "Tu as dit que cela faisait un an, mais la cheminée a été époussetée récemment."

"Pas par moi. J'ai une femme de ménage qui vient toutes les deux semaines."

John fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. "La machine à expresso. Tu as dit que tu songeais à t'en débarrasser. C'était un cadeau de sa part. Noël dernier, vraisemblablement."

"C'était pour mon anniversaire, en fait. Elle prend trop d'espace sur le comptoir."

"Mais tu as gardé d'autres choses qu'il t'a offertes. Ce machin en verre, par exemple. Ce n'est pas du tout ton style."

Le regard de Sherlock se porta sur l'arbre en verre de la cheminée. "Bien vu. Il a acheté ça quand nous sommes allés à Venise. Du verre de Murano."

L'esprit de John était envahi par une vision absolument délirante de Sherlock et Philippe assis dans une gondole, flottant sous le pont des soupirs au coucher du soleil. Il prit encore un longue gorgée de vin. "Tout de même, si c'était toi qui l'avait mis à la porte, tu lui aurais envoyé un carton avec tout ce qui te faisait penser à lui. Ta cheminée ne serait pas -" Il se retint de ne pas dire _une saleté_ _d'autel à la gloire de ton ex-petit-ami_. Il s'interrompit pour boire. "Je veux dire, tu n'aurais pas gardé la machine à expresso. Tu la lui aurait rendue."

Le sourire de Sherlock n'atteignit pas tout à fait ses yeux. "Et s'il n'aimait pas le café?"

John fit un grand mouvement avec son verre et manqua de renverser le reste de son vin. C'était quoi son problème, à la fin? "Écoute, ça n'a aucune importance, ce ne sont pas mes affaires."

"C'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire." Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent, et il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais son téléphone sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche et regarda l'écran. "Lestrade." Il sonna encore et Sherlock le remit dans sa poche.

"Tu ne vas pas répondre?"

"Maintenant? Quand cette conversation devient enfin intéressante?"

"Répond à cette saleté de téléphone, Sherlock."

Sherlock regarda John avec une expression étrange sur le visage, et son portable sonna encore deux fois avant qu'il le porte à son oreille. "Oui."

John marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre pour essayer de se ressaisir. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?

"Bien sûr," dit Sherlock derrière lui. "Le moment est mal choisi, cela dit."

"Non," dit John en se retournant pour lui faire face. Sherlock haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. "C'est important, sinon Greg ne t'appellerait pas. Le fait qu'il travaille un samedi soir indique que c'est important, alors..." Il fit un geste avec son verre et se retourna encore en prenant une autre gorgée. _Merde_.

"Oui, il est là," dit Sherlock en marchant vers la cuisine. "Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne... je vais lui poser la question. Envoie l'adresse. Je te tiens au courant." Il y eut un long moment de silence. "John?"

John se retourna pour le regarder. L'expression de Sherlock était prudente, et John senti une pointe de culpabilité. Il avait été invité pour boire un verre avec un vieil ami et s'était comporté comme un parfait idiot. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il essaya de sourire, mais sans y parvenir tout à fait, et opta pour une expression neutre à la place. "Une enquête, je suppose?"

"Oui." Sherlock remit son téléphone dans sa poche. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'intéresse habituellement, mais... Veux-tu venir avec moi?"

John cligna des yeux un instant. Le mot _non_ était sur le bout de sa langue, mais il sentit quelque chose remuer dans sa poitrine, une étrange sorte d'excitation pleine d'espoir. Et pourquoi pas? Après la façon dont il s'était comporté ce soir, il pouvait bien faire ça pour Sherlock. "Euh, d'accord."

Sherlock eut l'air surpris pendant une demi-seconde, puis sourit et attrapa son manteau. "Alors allons-y."


	5. Chapter 5

Prendre le taxi avec Sherlock était exactement comme dans les souvenirs de John: Sherlock passait la plus grande partie du trajet à pianoter sur son téléphone, tandis que John regardait tour à tour le paysage par la fenêtre et les gros titres qui défilaient sur le moniteur. Après vingt minutes, John commença à se demander dans quelle histoire il s'était encore embarqué.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas à moi de payer le prix de la course," dit enfin John.

"Dans le Sussex," répondit Sherlock.

John se retourna pour le regarder. "Pardon?"

"Ce que tu voulais réellement demander, c'était _où allons-nous?_ Mais à la place tu as fait une déclaration pour signifier ton agacement par rapport à la longueur du voyage. J'ai présumé qu'il valait mieux ignorer l'agacement et répondre à ta véritable question. Donc, dans le Sussex."

John serra fort les lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Mordre à l'appât ne le mènerait nulle part. "Tu sais quelque chose sur la scène du crime?"

Sherlock continua à tapoter furieusement le clavier de son téléphone. "Cambriolage apparent dans la remise d'un député anonyme."

"Nous allons enquêter sur un cambriolage?" Les sourcils de John se haussèrent immédiatement. "Tu plaisantes."

Sherlock soupira. "Je dois une faveur à Lestrade."

"Je ne pensais pas que le Met était concerné par la juridiction du Sussex."

"Il ne l'est pas. Lestrade rend service à un ami qui travaille là-bas en me demandant de l'aide."

"Ah." John soupira et se réinstalla dans le siège tandis que le taxi empruntait la A3. Le compteur s'emballa de manière inquiétante. "Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de payer le voyage."

Une trace de sourire apparut sur le visage de Sherlock. "Aucun problème."

Après avoir quitté l'autoroute et trouvé leur chemin dans une charmante banlieue, ils arrivèrent à une porte encastrée dans un long mur de pierre. "Nous y sommes, mon vieux," dit le conducteur. "Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez que j'attende?"

"Oui, ce ne sera pas long." Sherlock ouvrit la porte de la voiture et sortit, suivi de John. Sherlock pressa le bouton de l'interphone à l'entrée, et après un échange rapide, la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment.

"Seigneur," marmonna John. Au bout de l'allée se trouvait une immense maison plantée au milieu d'un jardin immaculé. Ils suivirent l'allée jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison où un petit groupe de policiers se tenait près d'une serre très décorée.

"Mr Holmes!" L'un des hommes trottina jusqu'à eux et serra la main de Sherlock. "Merci d'être venu. L'inspecteur Lestrade est en route."

"Oui, merci," répondit Sherlock en observant la serre par-dessus son épaule. "Il n'y a aucune raison de l'attendre, cela dit. Conduisez-moi jusqu'au lieu de l'infraction."

John leur emboîta le pas, prêt à entendre la remarque sarcastique de Sherlock sur cette affaire insignifiante, mais rien ne vint. Chacun de ses gestes indiquait au contraire qu'il prenait cette affaire très au sérieux. Il fronçait les sourcils et hochait la tête en écoutant les explications d'une femme qui s'était présentée comme l'assistante personnelle du député.

"Comme vous pouvez le constater, la vidéo de surveillance s'arrête à 23h10." Elle tendit son téléphone pour que Sherlock puisse voir l'enregistrement. "Trois minutes plus tard, la porte était ouverte, malgré l'alarme et le verrouillage. Quand le personnel est arrivé sur place, l'intrus avait déjà filé."

"Quelque chose a été volé?" demanda Sherlock.

Elle secoua la tête. "Rien du tout. Et cela s'est produit sept fois au cours des deux dernières semaines. Nous avons supposé que quelqu'un essayait d'intimider notre employeur."

Sherlock examina le haut de la porte de la serre. "Le système d'alarme a-t-il été vérifié?"

"Oui, et il fonctionne parfaitement."

"Très bien. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur immédiatement." L'assistante acquiesça et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte.

"J'ai manqué quelque chose?"

John se retourna et se trouva face à Greg, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull. "Pas encore."

Greg regarda Sherlock disparaître avec l'assistante dans la serre. "Je croyais que tu ne l'accompagnais plus sur les scènes de crime?"

John poussa un soupir. "J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite."

"J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu ce soir."

La mâchoire de John se contracta automatiquement. "Juste une dispute."

"C'est de nouveau comme au bon vieux temps, alors."

"Pas spécialement." John hésita un moment, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure. "Et sinon... juste par curiosité, a-t-il déjà amené Philippe sur des scènes de crime?"

"Philippe? Ah oui, _Philippe_." Greg s'interrompit pour sourire à John d'un air entendu. "Il venait de temps en temps, quand il était disponible. Il était brillant à sa manière. Un physicien de formation, je crois. Il enseignait à l'université, donc il était souvent très occupé. Mais quand il accompagnait Sherlock, c'était toujours un plaisir."

"Un plaisir?"

"Ah oui, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, pas vrai?" L'œil de Greg s'alluma. "Il était drôle et intelligent, et il parvenait à gérer Sherlock mieux que personne."

"Vraiment?" John sentit quelque chose de désagréable remuer dans son ventre.

"Et il n'était pas vilain non plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il y a eu cette affaire où une femme s'était noyée dans une piscine publique, et Sherlock pensait que des preuves étaient peut-être tombées au fond. Nous allions envoyer chercher un plongeur, mais Philippe s'est déshabillé et a plongé dans l'eau en caleçon. Il est remonté avec une boucle d'oreille en diamant, quelque chose qu'elle avait reçu de son petit-ami mafieux, et qui nous a finalement conduit au tueur." Greg s'arrêta pour sourire. "Quand on a mentionné à la radio que Philippe plongeait en sous-vêtements pour retrouver des preuves, le personnel féminin s'est multiplié sur les scènes de crime."

"Il était plutôt en forme, à ce que je vois."

Greg ricana. "Le type faisait du triathlon pendant son temps libre. Il a dit un jour qu'il aimait Sherlock parce qu'il ne se plaignait jamais du temps qu'il passait à la gym."

"Il a réussi à emmener Sherlock à la salle de sport?"

"Oh, j'en doute. Je n'ai jamais bien compris ce que ces deux-là faisaient ensemble. Je veux dire, Sherlock est séduisant à sa manière. Mais Philippe." Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, mais si je l'étais..."

"Intelligent, drôle, sexy, cultivé, athlétique - y a-t-il encore quelque chose que Philippe n'était pas?"

Greg se retourna pour le regarder. "Eh bien il est parti maintenant, de toute façon."

John grimaça en réalisant ce que Greg devait penser. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça."

"Tu es sûr? Parce que si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es un peu jaloux, mon vieux."

John eut un rire forcé. "Mon dieu, non! Je ne suis pas jaloux de Philippe. Pourquoi serais-je jaloux? Sherlock et lui ont rompu il y a longtemps. Aucune raison d'être jaloux."

"C'est ça." Greg le regardait encore d'un œil sceptique.

"Et je ne suis pas gay, pour l'amour du ciel."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais."

"Eh bien, je ne le suis pas."

John poussa un grognement et détourna les yeux. "Bon sang, je me demande si je pourrai un jour passer du temps avec Sherlock sans que les gens croient qu'on s'envoie en l'air."

"Je ne crois rien du tout, je te le jure. Et je ne te jugerais pas si c'était le cas. J'ai un peu expérimenté dans ma jeunesse, tu sais. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça."

John se retourna pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

"John!" appela Sherlock depuis l'intérieur de la serre.

"On y va?" dit Greg en désignant la porte.

John soupira et avança. Sherlock se tenait au milieu de la serre, l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

"Tous les autres dehors," dit-il. "Même vous, Mrs Birkland."

L'assistante eut l'air surpris, mais elle sortit avec les autres policiers, laissant John, Sherlock et Greg seuls dans la serre.

Greg sourit. "Comme c'est amusant! C'est exactement comme autrefois."

"Chut," dit Sherlock. "Écoute."

Ils se tinrent immobiles quelques temps, mais aucun son ne se fit entendre. Greg et John échangèrent un regard.

"La caméra de surveillance est là." Sherlock pointa la camera installée au-dessus de la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir. "Sept fois au cours des dernières semaines, la vidéo est devenue noire juste avant l'ouverture de la porte. Mais pourquoi?"

"Quelqu'un a désactivé le système de sécurité pour entrer?" proposa John.

"Mais pourquoi désactiver la caméra et pas le système d'alarme?" répondit Sherlock.

"Ils auraient pu le faire, de toute évidence," dit Greg. "Mais ils voulaient déclencher l'alarme. Ils voulaient que les propriétaires de la maison sachent qu'ils pouvaient s'introduire à l'intérieur quand ils le voulaient."

"Mais la serre?" dit John. "Ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt s'introduire dans la maison principale? Elle est probablement protégée par le même système de sécurité."

"Très bien, John. Maintenant écoute encore."

John ressentit une chaleur étrange en entendant cet éloge et sourit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Greg, qui souriait d'un air suffisant. John leva les yeux au ciel et détourna le regard.

Ils se tinrent immobiles tous les trois, silencieux et attentifs. Presque une minute s'écoula, mais John n'entendait toujours rien. Sherlock leur fit signe de se taire, puis frappa des mains très fort. On entendit un battement d'ailes et tout le monde leva les yeux. Un corbeau fila au-dessus de leurs têtes et se percha sur la caméra, les regardant avec méfiance. Il bloquait totalement l'objectif.

"C'était un oiseau?" John secoua la tête, incrédule. "Et la porte alors? L'oiseau n'a pas pu l'ouvrir."

Sherlock sourit. "En effet. Allons jeter un œil cette porte."

Ils traversèrent la serre pour examiner la porte de plus près. L'oiseau croassa et retourna à tire-d'aile dans les ténèbres. Sherlock montra un petit carré dans le bas de la porte.

"Est-ce que c'est... une chatière?" demanda Greg. Il se pencha pour appuyer dessus. "Elle est fermée."

"Le chat posséderait un collier spécial," dit John. "Quand le collier arrive à proximité des capteurs de la porte, les aimants se relâchent et permettent au chat d'entrer." Greg et Sherlock le regardèrent, surpris, et John haussa les épaules. "Mary et moi avions un chat. Nous n'avons jamais eu de porte comme celle-ci, pourtant. C'est horriblement cher."

"Alors tu suggères que c'est le chat qui a ouvert la porte?" Greg secoua la tête. "J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas expliquer ça."

"C'est très simple," dit Sherlock en faisant un pas en arrière. "L'oiseau a élu domicile dans la serre au cours des dernières semaines. Il y a probablement une ouverture quelque part dans le toit qu'il utilise pour entrer et sortir. Le chat a remarqué sa présence et s'est mis à le chasser."

John acquiesça. "Alors quand le chat entre, l'oiseau prend peur et vole jusqu'au seul endroit haut perché hors de portée du chat: la caméra de surveillance, bloquant ainsi efficacement le champ de vision de la caméra."

"Et alors le chat saute sur cette étagère près de la porte et étire ses pattes, en regardant l'oiseau." Sherlock mima l'action du chat, et Greg et John échangèrent un sourire. "Et si c'est un chat assez large, il pourrait même atteindre ce bouton." Sherlock indiqua quelque chose qui ressemblait à un interrupteur sur le mur près de la porte.

"Et ça ouvre la porte?" dit Greg en fronçant les sourcils.

Sherlock toucha le bouton et la porte s'ouvrit. "Porte automatique. Très pratique quand on a les bras chargés d'outils de jardinage."

John secoua la tête. "Fantastique."

"Et c'est très probablement ce qui s'est passé." Sherlock affichait de nouveau un sourire satisfait.

"Tout ça est très intéressant, mais comment vas-tu le prouver?" demanda Greg.

"C'est très simple. Installe une caméra à l'intérieur de la serre et laisse la tourner toute la nuit." Il hocha la tête. "Personne n'y a pensé? C'est un miracle qu'ils arrivent à résoudre le moindre crime."

"Je les tiendrai au courant," dit Greg en souriant. "Pour la caméra, je veux dire. Merci Sherlock. J'ai une dette envers toi."

"Et je ne manquerai pas de te le rappeler dans un avenir proche. Allons-y, John. Le compteur tourne encore dans le taxi." Sherlock noua son écharpe autour de son cou et esquissa un pas vers la porte. John bougea automatiquement pour le suivre, puis s'arrêta en voyant le sourire moqueur de Greg.

"Ce n'est pas -"

"Je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est, John."

John soupira et trottina pour rattraper Sherlock.

* * *

"C'est un vin très agréable," dit John une heure plus tard. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et porta le verre à ses lèvres.

"En effet." Ils se turent tous les deux pendant un instant.

Le trajet du retour en taxi s'était déroulé dans un silence gêné. Sherlock avait finalement proposé à John de revenir à l'appartement pour finir la bouteille de vin, et John avait hésité. Il fallait vraiment qu'il limite le temps qu'il passait avec Sherlock. Les émotions qu'il ressentait en sa présence étaient toujours extrêmes, et il n'en comprenait même pas la moitié. Il était heureux d'être de nouveau près de lui, bien plus qu'il ne s'y attendait, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Sherlock qui le frustrait plus que jamais, sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus.

"Je me suis beaucoup amusé," dit enfin John. "J'avais oublié à quel point c'était passionnant de te regarder travailler."

"Tu n'as pas seulement regardé," dit Sherlock.

John rit. "Si, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et comme toujours, tu étais absolument fantastique." Il leva les yeux et tomba sur le regard attentif de Sherlock. "Écoute, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Tu n'as posé aucune question concernant mon mariage, et il était ridicule de ma part de -" Il déglutit et choisit ses mots avec soin. "- d'être aussi choqué d'apprendre que tu avais aussi été en couple durant tout ce temps."

Le regard de Sherlock retomba sur son verre de vin, qu'il faisait tournoyer dans sa main d'un air songeur. "Pourquoi m'as-tu invité au mariage?"

John s'interrompit pour prendre une gorgée. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu?"

"Tu ne voulais pas vraiment que je vienne, tu m'as seulement invité par obligation. Nous avions autrefois été amis, malgré la manière dont nous nous sommes quittés. C'était une grande réception et elle avait une grande famille. Tu voulais avoir le plus d'invités possible pour remplir ton côté de l'église."

"Je voulais vraiment que tu sois là."

"Oui, bien sûr. Tu voulais que je voie que tu avais vraiment tourné la page." Sa voix prit un tour plus aigu dans une assez bonne imitation de John. "Regarde, Sherlock, je suis marié maintenant. Regarde comme ma vie est enfin normale."

John ferma les yeux. "Non, ce n'est pas -"

"Vraiment?" Sherlock releva les yeux, et son regard était inhabituellement dur. "Que se serait-il passé si j'étais venu? Aurais-tu voulu que je sois souriant et heureux pour toi?"

John le regarda fixement et déglutit. "Eh bien oui, en fait."

Sherlock but une gorgée de vin et détourna les yeux. "Nous savons tous les deux que j'aurais été incapable de faire ça."

"C'est toi qui m'as quitté le premier."

"Et tu sais que j'avais une très bonne raison de le faire."

"Pendant le premier mois, oui. Mon dieu, je t'accorderais même six mois. Mais deux ans, Sherlock?" John reposa son verre de vin et secoua la tête. Sa colère remontait à la surface avec une facilité effrayante. "Tu m'as laissé croire que tu étais mort pendant deux longues années, puis tu arrives à ma porte en pensant que je serai heureux de te revoir, que nous pourrons reprendre où nous nous étions arrêtés et que nous allons redevenir les meilleurs amis du monde, comme si rien ne s'était passé."

"Tu sais que je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire."

"Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'était, à quel point ça m'a détruit de te voir te donner la mort. Bon sang, j'ai passé une année entière en thérapie." Il pressa les mains sur son front. "Et puis quand toute cette histoire s'est avérée n'être qu'une intrigue élaborée, une intrigue dont tu m'avais délibérément exclu - j'ai remis en question tout ce que je croyais savoir sur toi." Il baissa les mains et tenta courageusement de conserver une voix égale. "Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, Sherlock, pas une seule fois, tant que je croyais que tu étais mort. Mais après..." Il secoua la tête.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, contemplant leurs mains tous les deux.

"Je croyais que tu m'avais pardonné, je suppose," dit enfin Sherlock.

"Je le croyais aussi." John inspira profondément. "Il faut que j'y aille."

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il continuait à fixer le sol devant lui.

"Merci pour le vin, et pour la soirée. On devrait encore dîner ensemble, un de ces jours." Sa phrase sonnait faux même à ses propres oreilles.

"Bien sûr," répondit Sherlock. Il semblait totalement défait, et le cœur de John se serra. "Je t'enverrai un message."

"Bon. Au revoir alors." John se leva et marcha vers la porte. Il enfila sa veste, mais Sherlock ne bougea pas de sa chaise. "Je vais me raccompagner tout seul à la porte, alors?"

Sherlock fit un geste de la main qui semblait vouloir dire _oui, très bien,_ mais il ne bougea pas davantage ni ne leva les yeux.

John resta immobile encore un moment, en plein débat avec lui-même. Il ressentait une forte envie de traverser la pièce, de se rasseoir et de dire _non, ne faisons pas ça,_ mais ses pieds restaient cloués sur place. Trente secondes s'écoulèrent, et Sherlock ne bougeait toujours pas, ne levait toujours pas les yeux.

John soupira et tourna les talons, descendit les escaliers, franchit la porte et traversa le trottoir pour rejoindre la station de métro la plus proche. Il ne leva pas la tête pour voir si Sherlock le regardait par la fenêtre, au cas où il n'y serait pas.


	6. Chapter 6

John franchit la porte de son appartement et jeta un regard à l'écran de son téléphone. Il lui restait encore une demi-heure, juste assez de temps pour passer prendre un café au kiosque de la station Paddington avant de se rendre directement au travail. Il se hâta sur les pavés et jura à voix basse quand un vent glacial le surprit au coin de la rue. Il s'arrêta pour resserrer son écharpe autour de son cou et reprit sa route.

Il faisait froid et le ciel sombre ne présageait rien de bon - chose plutôt courante à cette époque de l'année, même si la journée du samedi avait été splendide: un ciel limpide et un temps chaud inespéré pour un mois de février, le genre de journée idéale pour se promener et profiter de la ville. Mais hier, John n'avait même pas quitté son appartement. Il avait passé la journée entière à visionner des vieux films en pyjama, à manger des haricots froids à même la boîte et à consommer beaucoup plus de thé qu'il n'aurait dû le faire en l'espace de quatorze heures.

La journée s'était écoulée sans le moindre message de la part de Sherlock, comme il s'y était attendu. John gardait son portable près de lui, au cas où, mais il était resté tout à fait silencieux, à l'exception d'un coup de téléphone de Harry qu'il avait ignoré. Il n'avait pas été d'humeur à discuter avec qui que ce soit.

Il avait fait de même aujourd'hui. Il avait dormi de manière intermittente, prit un déjeuner tardif et s'était enfin douché, soulagé d'avoir quelque chose de constructif à faire, d'avoir une raison de quitter l'appartement. Sa garde commençait à cinq heures de l'après-midi et d'ici une heure du matin, il serait beaucoup trop fatigué pour penser à quoi que ce soit. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il espérait.

Il venait de rentrer dans la file d'attente pour le café quand le premier message arriva. Il ressentit un pic de soulagement inattendu en entendant la vibration, mais il se fit immédiatement des reproches. Ce n'était sûrement pas Sherlock, de toute façon. Comme il se sentirait idiot si c'était un message automatique envoyé par sa banque!

Il parvint à résister à la tentation de regarder son téléphone pendant qu'il attendait son café, puis pendant qu'il marchait jusqu'au quai du métro. Même si c'était de la part de Sherlock, quel était l'intérêt de répondre? Qu'est-ce que Sherlock pouvait bien avoir à lui dire, après tout ce qui s'était passé? John avait déjà suffisamment envenimé les choses. Sherlock avait été plutôt courtois, dans le fond, et c'était John qui s'était montré le plus grossier. Heureusement que c'était arrivé maintenant, se disait-il. Il valait mieux mettre fin à toute cette histoire avant de causer des dégâts.

Alors qu'il attendait le métro, il finit par craquer et par sortir le téléphone de sa poche.

_Piste possible pour l'affaire du tueur en série. Le suspect a été aperçu dans le sud de Londres. J'aurais besoin de ton aide. SH._

John regarda fixement le téléphone, incrédule. Il avait tout imaginé sauf une invitation à la chasse au meurtrier. Il fourra le portable dans sa poche.

Quand il émergea de la station de métro près de l'hôpital, son téléphone vibra encore.

_La police n'est pas impliquée dans cette affaire. Très dangereux. SH._

Deux minutes plus tard:

_Si tu possèdes encore le browning, amène-le. SH._

John manqua d'éclater de rire. A quoi pensait donc Sherlock? Il s'était débarrassé du pistolet des années plus tôt; Mary n'en avait pas voulu dans la maison. Ne plus l'avoir avait été un soulagement - c'était l'un des derniers souvenirs de la vie qu'il avait abandonnée.

Tandis qu'il enfilait son uniforme dans le vestiaire, son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

_Retrouve-moi à la station Southwark dans une demi-heure. Plus tôt si c'est possible. SH._

John serra les mâchoires et fixa le téléphone un long moment. Il devait y mettre fin tout de suite, avant que Sherlock ne soit convaincu qu'il allait venir. Il tapa et effaça trois messages différent avant de se décider:

_Je suis de garde ce soir. Pas disponible._

Il plia ses vêtements et les rangea dans son casier, et après réflexion, il y laissa aussi son téléphone. Il valait mieux éviter d'être tenté de poursuivre la conversation avec Sherlock. Juste au moment où il refermait la porte du casier, il entendit la vibration du téléphone. Il hésita un instant, soudainement curieux de connaître la réponse de Sherlock.

Puis il vibra encore. Et encore.

"Zut," murmura John. Il tourna les talons et quitta les vestiaires. Il avait dit à Sherlock qu'il n'était pas disponible, voilà tout. Si John ne l'encourageait pas, il finirait par comprendre le message.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il venait de terminer des points de suture sur le bras d'une petite fille quand Alexa, l'une des infirmières de garde, apparut dans la petite salle d'attente.

"Docteur Watson?"

"Une minute." Il acheva le dernier point et sourit à sa patiente. "Voilà, c'est fini. L'infirmière va te faire un bandage."

La petite fille renifla et hocha la tête.

"Et apprends à freiner avant de remonter sur le skate board, d'accord?"

"Oui, docteur."

"Très bien." Il se leva et tapota le bras indemne de la fillette avant de se tourner vers Alexa dans l'encadrement de la porte. "Oui, qu'y a-t-il?"

Elle affichait un air légèrement désapprobateur, une expression qu'il voyait assez souvent dirigée vers les autres, mais jamais vers lui. "Vous avez un visiteur. Il dit que c'est une -" Elle mima des guillemets. "-affaire d'état."

"Un visiteur?" L'esprit de John resta vide pendant presque une seconde avant d'être frappé par l'évidence. Il grimaça. "Oh, seigneur. Grand, chevelure sombre, long manteau?"

"C'est ça. Il insiste pour vous voir en personne immédiatement." Ses sourcils se haussèrent derrière ses lunettes. "Vous savez qu'il n'est pas acceptable que des affaires personnelles -"

"Oui, je sais. Je vais juste y aller et... voilà." Il la contourna en rougissant déjà. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que Sherlock faisait là?

Il remonta le couloir jusqu'à la salle d'attente et jeta un regard par le petit hublot de la porte: Sherlock faisait les cent pas, suintant le mécontentement, tandis que les autres patients assis dans la salle l'observaient d'un œil méfiant. John appuya son front sur la porte et poussa un grognement.

Inutile de retarder l'échéance plus longtemps. Il ouvrit la porte.

"Sherlock."

Sherlock se retourna en un tourbillon, les yeux plissés. "John! Je t'envoie des messages depuis plus d'une heure. Ton portable est-il soudainement tombé en panne ou est-ce que tu te comportes encore comme une adolescente de treize ans?"

Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle d'attente. Tout le monde se retourna pour les regarder.

Bon, faire ça en public était hors de question. John fit de son mieux pour ignorer les patients et les membres du personnel qui le regardaient de travers et ouvrit la porte en grand. "Suis-moi."

Sherlock le suivit dans le couloir en traînant, et à la grande honte de John, se mit à parler. Très fort.

"Regarde cet endroit, John. Le personnel ne manque pas. On remarquerait à peine une absence de quelques heures. Et la moitié des gens dans la salle d'attente ne sont même pas assez malades pour justifier une visite aux urgences. Quatre hypocondriaques, trois enfants dont les parents paniquent pour un simple virus, et au moins -"

"Sherlock, veux-tu te taire?" cracha John. Il le conduisit plus loin, cherchant désespérément un endroit où ils pourraient se parler en privé.

"C'est _important_. Des vies sont peut-être en jeu."

"Regarde autour de toi, s'il te plait. Des vies _sont_ en jeu ici."

"Oh, à peine."

John l'entendait lever les yeux au ciel dans son dos et se retourna, bouillant de rage. "Si tu ne te tais pas immédiatement, j'appelle la sécurité pour qu'on te traîne dehors par la peau des fesses. C'est compris?"

Sherlock sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose pendant une seconde, mais l'expression furieuse de John était apparemment convaincante.

Sherlock acquiesça, légèrement plus pâle qu'auparavant, et ne prononça plus le moindre mot. John avança dans le couloir en ignorant courageusement les visages choqués des collègues qui croisaient leur chemin. Sherlock le suivit dans un silence complet.

John espérait trouver une salle de consultation vide, mais il dût se contenter d'un placard plein de fournitures. Il fit signe à Sherlock d'entrer et referma la porte derrière eux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?"

Sherlock le regarda d'un air scandalisé. "Ce que _je_ fais? Je travaille, John. Je suis sur le point de traquer un homme qui a assassiné une demi-douzaine de personnes ces deux dernières années, et qui est peut-être sur le point d'en tuer une autre. Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il est plus important de réparer quelques os cassés et de prescrire des antibiotiques superflus?"

John grogna de frustration. "C'est mon métier, Sherlock. C'est ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas un policier, ni un détective, ni une saleté de-" Il fit un grand geste de la main. "-ninja. Je suis médecin. Ces patients ont besoin de moi."

"Pas autant que moi."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'appeler Greg pour lui donner les informations que tu possèdes, et laisser la police faire son travail."

Sherlock émit un son dégoûté. "As-tu une idée du nombre de criminels qui se promèneraient encore en plein jour si j'avais passé les quinze dernières années à faire ça?"

"Oh, alors tu le fais pour attraper les méchants, maintenant? Je croyais que tu le faisais pour le jeu."

Les mains de Sherlock volèrent dans ses propres cheveux, geste que John avait toujours reconnu comme un signe de frustration. "Cette dispute est absurde. Nous perdons du temps. Maintenant, s'il te plait, John, oublie cette rancune ridicule, prends tes affaires et allons-y."

John allait presque contester cette affirmation concernant sa rancune, mais il s'abstint: il ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier... Il croisa les bras. "Non. Je ne vais nulle part avec toi."

L'expression de Sherlock s'adoucit. "John, s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi."

"Ah non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne marche pas."

Sherlock grimaça. "Il faut que tu reviennes travailler avec moi, tu ne comprends pas? Il y a quelque chose dans le fait de t'avoir à mes côtés qui rend tout plus facile, qui m'éclaircit l'esprit. J'avais oublié à quel point ta présence faisait une différence, jusqu'à la semaine passée."

"Oui, eh bien si c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas Philippe? Je suis sûr qu'il serait très heureux de jouer les porte-bonheur à nouveau." Il serra les dents: il avait pratiquement craché les mots, sans en avoir l'intention.

Sherlock lui renvoya son regard, visiblement choqué. "De quoi parles-tu?"

Les joues de John rosirent, inexplicablement. "Écoute... vas-y, d'accord?"

L'expression de Sherlock frôlait l'incrédulité. "Comment peux-tu être aussi borné?"

John étouffa un rire. "Moi, je suis borné? C'est toi qui t'obstines à m'envoyer des messages, alors que je t'ai fait comprendre clairement que je ne veux pas être ton ami, que je ne veux pas travailler avec toi, et que je ne veux pas me rappeler chaque jour à quel point tu -"

John s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers Sherlock. Ses mains avaient, à son insu, agrippé Sherlock par les revers de son manteau pour l'attirer plus près, comme s'il voulait le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Sherlock le regardait avec des yeux étonnés et clairs, et son visage arborait une expression que John n'avait encore jamais vue.

John déglutit, ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il hésita encore un moment, puis il écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Sherlock.

Un laps de temps indéfini s'écoula - une seconde ou peut-être une minute entière - et John se retrouva écrasé contre la porte, embrassé de manière assez spectaculaire. Son cerveau était embrumé et il lui était difficile d'enregistrer quoi que ce soit, à part des lèvres, de l'humidité et une langue, et mon dieu - il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sherlock puisse embrasser ainsi, aussi sincèrement, comme s'il avait eu envie le faire depuis très, très longtemps.

John se liquéfia contre lui, contre les longues lignes de son corps à travers l'ouverture de son manteau. Sherlock était chaud et plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et la porte derrière lui était froide et dure, et le contraste était enivrant, exaspérant. Il réalisa un moment trop tard que son pénis était à moitié dur et que Sherlock ne manquerait de s'en apercevoir, mais John était incapable de s'arrêter, ni même de se sentir embarrassé. Il s'accrocha au manteau de Sherlock et l'embrassa presque frénétiquement, nourri par la frustration des derniers jours, des dernières semaines, bon sang, des dernières _années_. Sherlock bougea et une main chaude vint se presser contre son érection, et là, oui, cela, c'était ce qu'il voulait, et il gémit dans la bouche de Sherlock, cambré sous ce contact. La main de Sherlock se glissa sous l'élastique de son pantalon, puis il y eut des doigts autour de sa queue, et oh mon dieu, il n'avait plus désiré quelque chose comme ça depuis des années.

La main de Sherlock était brusque et rapide, mais c'était parfait et John gémit autour de sa langue; il laissa la main libre de Sherlock maintenir ses hanches contre la porte tandis qu'il manipulait le sexe de John, et oh mon dieu, il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. John ne faisait pas ce genre de chose, ne faisait jamais ce genre de chose, mais il se trouvait là et la bouche de Sherlock était parfaite et sa main ramenait le prépuce sur le sommet en mouvements courts et rapides qui envoyaient des étincelles le long de son épine dorsale. Les doigts de John laissaient probablement des marques permanentes sur le manteau de Sherlock; il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le baiser, mais Sherlock ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, il gardait juste sa bouche ouverte contre la sienne, partageant le même air tandis que la respiration de John devenait de plus en plus irrégulière et là, _là_ , oh _mon dieu_ , il jouissait. Il appuya son front sur l'épaule de Sherlock et grinça des dents et fit de son mieux pour rester calme.

Il restèrent là un moment, à bout de souffle, et oh seigneur. _Oh, seigneur_. Que venait-il de se passer?

John s'appuya contre la porte et garda les yeux fermés, ne sachant plus très bien que faire ou que dire. Il avait fait ce genre de choses si rarement, et jamais en étant sobre - Il y avait bien quelques branlettes avec des hommes qui traînaient dans les recoins poussiéreux de sa mémoire - mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse se produire un jour avec Sherlock.

Et bon sang, Sherlock se demandait probablement pourquoi John se tenait là sans rien faire alors qu'il aurait pu lui rendre la pareille. John ouvrit les yeux le regarda.

L'expression de Sherlock n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait: il semblait effrayé, presque horrifié. Il recula d'un pas et secoua la tête, et il paraissait incapable de croiser le regard de John. "Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé," dit-il. Il contourna John et ouvrit la porte.

"Sherlock, non, attends!"

Mais il avait franchit la porte et avait disparu, et John se tenait là, le sexe dépassant encore de son uniforme, tâché de son propre sperme, et merde, il ne savait pas du tout comment cacher ça. Il tâtonna pour trouver de quoi se nettoyer et courut dans le couloir derrière Sherlock, mais c'était trop tard. Sherlock s'était volatilisé.

John se laissa tomber contre le mur un moment. Était-ce vraiment arrivé?

"Tout va bien?"

John se retourna et vit Alexa qui l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes. Il haussa les épaules. Mon dieu, il n'avait même plus la force de mentir.

Son expression était compatissante. "C'est terminé, alors?"

"Je ne..." commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter. Il allait se défendre de quelque chose, mais c'était inutile, maintenant. "Je ne sais pas très bien, pour être franc."

Elle lui tapota l'épaule. "Nous sommes tous passés par là, John. Si tu as besoin de quelques minutes, prends-les. Je te couvre. Le Dr Whitman vient juste d'arriver, donc tout est sous contrôle."

Il acquiesça et passa la main sur ses yeux. "Oui, merci. Je serai dans les vestiaires, si tu as besoin de moi."

Il se sentit engourdi en remontant le couloir, en tournant au coin, et en introduisant la clé dans la porte des vestiaires. La salle était heureusement vide et il resta un moment immobile, les yeux dans le vide.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Il s'était jeté sur Sherlock, d'accord, mais Sherlock avait répondu - bon sang, il avait décidément répondu - mais il avait semblé le regretter immédiatement. John marcha jusqu'au comptoir et remplit la bouilloire, puis l'alluma.

Avait-il des regrets? Il venait de s'envoyer en l'air dans le placard, pour l'amour du ciel. C'était le genre de chose qui n'arrivait que dans les émissions stupides à la télévision. Et c'était arrivé avec Sherlock, et - John inspira profondément - seigneur, avait-il ressenti ça pour Sherlock depuis le début, sans s'en apercevoir?

La bouilloire émit un cliquetis. Il sortit une tasse de l'armoire, jeta un sachet de thé dedans et versa l'eau dessus. Il s'assit dans une chaise avec sa tasse et la contempla longuement, regardant l'infusion s'obscurcir.

C'était lui qui avait commencé. Il avait bel et bien voulu ce qui s'était passé; il avait même voulu continuer avant que Sherlock ne prenne la fuite. Et il avait embrassé Sherlock après avoir dit des choses absolument cruelles, des choses qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment. Il s'était simplement protégé. Il avait déjà été blessé, et il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être blessé à nouveau. Il avait été tellement certain que Sherlock n'était pas intéressé par lui de cette manière, ni par qui que ce soit.

Mais il y avait eu Philippe, bien sûr. Le parfait Philippe, qui avait probablement appris à Sherlock à embrasser de cette manière, et dont le sexe avait été dans les mains de Sherlock, dans sa bouche et dans ses fesses plus souvent que John ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Il reposa la tasse et pressa les mains sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il arrange les choses, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait complètement embrouillé Sherlock, mais peut-être, avec un peu de chance, pouvait-il encore réparer la situation.

Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à son casier et l'ouvrit. Son téléphone trônait encore au sommet de ses vêtements pliés. Il y avait une demi-douzaine de messages de Sherlock sur l'écran, chacun demandant que John vienne le rejoindre immédiatement, chacun formulé d'une manière un peu plus désespérée que le précédent.

Il soupira en allumant le téléphone, et réfléchit un moment avant de taper une réponse.

_Je finis à minuit. Je peux te retrouver n'importe où. Dis-moi juste à quel endroit_.

Il s'assit à la table, but son thé à petites gorgées, et attendit. Au moment où il allait laisser tomber et retourner dans la salle, son téléphone vibra. La précipitation le fit presque lâcher la tasse qu'il était en train de rincer.

_Pas disponible. N'envoie plus de messages. SH._

John fixa encore longtemps l'écran de son téléphone.


	7. Chapter 7

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés, et John n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Sherlock. John n'avait plus tenté d'envoyer des messages; Sherlock avait dit clairement qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas y penser et se concentra sur le fait qu'il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il avait demandé: que Sherlock le laisse tranquille.

Dommage qu'il ne le voulait plus du tout.

* * *

"Vous avez effectivement une commotion cérébrale, Mr Landford," dit John en griffonnant sur une feuille de papier.

L'homme étalé sur le lit de la salle de consultation poussa un grognement. "Je m'entraînais. Je participe à une course le week-end prochain. Mon vélo est fichu."

"Vous aussi, j'en ai peur," dit John en lui offrant un sourire compatissant. "Vous ne participerez pas à la course de ce week-end. Nous allons vous garder cette nuit en observation."

"Oh non! Ce n'était même pas ma faute. C'est ce crétin de conducteur qui ne regardait pas..." L'homme ferma les yeux et grimaça. "Désolé, je suis juste un peu... dégoûté."

"Je comprends." John referma le dossier et se leva. "Y a-t-il des gens pour vous dans la salle d'attente? Je peux leur dire que vous restez ici jusque demain."

"Mon petit-ami est là. C'est celui en tenue de cycliste."

"Je vais le prévenir. L'infirmière viendra s'occuper de vous dans un instant et on va vous transférer dans une chambre d'ici une heure."

La salle d'attente était assez vide, même pour un samedi après-midi, et le petit-ami de son patient était facile à repérer dans sa tenue de cycliste aux couleurs vives. Deux casques étaient posés sur le siège à côté du sien; l'un des deux était plutôt déformé et John le fixa un court instant en fronçant les sourcils. C'était ce qui avait failli arriver à la tête de son patient.

"Vous êtes venu avec Jack Lansford?" dit John en découvrant le visage de son interlocuteur.

"Oui," répondit l'homme en avançant sur sa chaise. "Comment va-t-il?"

Le souffle de John resta coincé dans sa gorge. Sa coiffure était différente et les traits de son visage étaient déformés par l'inquiétude, mais l'homme assis en face de lui était sans aucun doute celui que John avait vu sur la photo dans le salon de Sherlock. Il paraissait plus athlétique que jamais, et toujours incroyablement séduisant, même dans son état actuel.

John réprima une bouffée de jalousie et inspira à fond. "Vous êtes Philippe, n'est-ce pas?"

L'expression d'angoisse de Philippe s'accentua encore davantage. "Oui, je - oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'il va bien?"

John avait tellement de choses à dire, à demander, mais non, il n'avait pas le droit - pas maintenant, pas dans ces circonstances. Il essaya de se concentrer. "Il va bien. Ou en tout cas, il ira mieux. Il a une commotion et quelques bleus, mais pas d'autres blessures. Nous allons le garder cette nuit en observation. Je crains qu'il ne puisse pas participer à la course ce week-end, malheureusement."

Philippe souffla, manifestement soulagé. "C'est le moindre de mes soucis pour l'instant. Mon dieu, je suis content qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre. Je veux dire, je comprends qu'une commotion cérébrale n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère, mais la manière dont il a volé quand cette voiture l'a heurté..." Philippe pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête.

"Je suis sûr que c'était horrible." John s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui. "Vous avez dû être terrifié."

"Je l'étais, je l'étais vraiment." Philippe grimaça et s'arrêta pour s'essuyer les yeux. "Désolé, merde. Je suis soulagé qu'il s'en sorte."

John acquiesça, et ignora fermement la voix dans sa tête qui jubilait en constatant que Philippe avait complètement tourné la page. "Il sera bientôt transféré dans une chambre. Vous pouvez laisser votre numéro à la réception, on vous rappellera quand il sera installé et vous pourrez lui rendre visite."

"C'est ce que je ferai. Merci, docteur -" le regard de Philippe tomba sur le badge que John portait à la poitrine. "-Watson." Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils, puis releva les yeux vers le visage de John, et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement tandis que son visage pâlissait. "Oh mon dieu. Vous êtes John Watson."

"Oui, c'est... c'est moi." Il était surpris que Philippe le reconnaisse, mais Sherlock devait sûrement avoir une photo de lui quelque part. Il se força à sourire. "Je crois que nous avons un ami en commun."

L'expression de Philippe changea encore; elle se transforma cette fois en quelque chose d'impénétrable. "Je crois que oui. Comment va Sherlock?"

John hésita. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours."

"Plusieurs jours?" Philippe haussa les sourcils. "Alors vous êtes..." Il s'arrêta et détourna les yeux. "Pardon. Ce ne sont vraiment pas mes affaires. Je devrais rentrer à la maison et me changer pour venir m'occuper de Jack. Merci pour votre aide."

"Voulez-vous prendre une tasse de thé?" lâcha John soudainement.

Philippe releva les yeux, visiblement surpris. "Pardon?"

"C'est l'heure de ma pause, et la cafétéria de l'hôpital est juste sur le coin." Philippe plissa les yeux et John se sentit rougir. "Je voudrais juste... J'aimerais beaucoup avoir l'occasion de discuter avec vous."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons tellement de choses à nous dire." Le ton de Philippe était prudent, à la limite de la froideur.

"Écoutez, je sais que c'est un peu bizarre, mais Sherlock et moi sommes un peu en froid en ce moment, et je..." il pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas très bien comment dire _je voudrais vous poser des questions sur votre relation avec Sherlock_ sans avoir l'air indiscret. "Il faudra au moins une heure avant que Jack ne change de chambre et une autre heure avant qu'il puisse recevoir de la visite, alors si vous voulez tuer le temps, ou vous changer un peu les idées..." Il grimaça. Où étaient donc passées ses bonnes manières? "Si ça vous dérange je comprends parfaitement."

"Oui, non, pas de problème." Philippe ne sourit pas; son expression était plus proche de la résignation que de la joie. "Une tasse de thé me ferait le plus grand bien, je suppose."

* * *

"Il m'a envoyé un e-mail pour me poser une question de physique très obscure, quelque chose que même mes étudiants de dernière année ne connaissaient pas. Alors bien sûr, j'ai été intrigué." Philippe s'interrompit pour prendre une gorgée de son thé. "J'ai découvert plus tard que c'était pour une enquête. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons échangé des mails pendant quelques semaines et puis un jour en déjeunant j'ai mentionné devant une de mes collègues que je correspondais avec lui, et elle a trouvé ça absolument excitant. Elle m'a dit qui il était et j'ai fait des recherches sur internet. Il avait l'air réellement fascinant." Il haussa les épaules. "Quand il m'a envoyé la question suivante, j'ai proposé de le voir en personne pour en discuter."

"C'était sûrement très intéressant." John imagina Sherlock débarquant dans un café avec une pile de livres, puis énumérant des faits à une vitesse hallucinante sans jamais toucher à son verre.

"A la seconde où il a passé la porte, j'étais mordu. J'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être gay, alors j'ai flirté avec lui, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir."

John étouffa un petit rire. "Ce ne serait pas la première fois."

Les lèvres de Philippe se pincèrent en une ligne fine avant de continuer. "Je lui ai dit de me contacter s'il avait d'autres questions, et il m'a écrit le jour suivant. J'ai pris cela comme un signe d'encouragement et je l'ai invité à déjeuner. Il est venu, puis je lui ai demandé s'il voulait boire un verre le soir suivant, et nous avons continué ainsi pendant une semaine." Il s'arrêta et sourit en y repensant. "Je crois qu'il n'était pas vraiment conscient de la nature romantique de nos rendez-vous, jusqu'au jour où je l'ai invité dans mon appartement pour dîner et où je l'ai embrassé."

"Je suppose qu'il a réalisé, à ce moment-là?"

La bouche de Philippe fit une petite moue. "Il avait réalisé le lendemain matin, sans aucun doute."

John venait de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres, et elle resta là plusieurs secondes avant qu'il se rappelle de prendre une gorgée.

"Désolé." Philippe semblait penaud.

"Aucun problème," dit John en reposant sa tasse. "Je suis simplement... surpris." Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de l'être, vu ce qui était arrivé entre Sherlock et lui plus tôt dans la semaine.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une relation étrange, différente de tout ce que j'avais jamais connu. Il était brillant et drôle, brutalement honnête, et incroyablement inventif au lit." Philippe s'arrêta pour prendre une autre gorgée, et John s'efforça de ne pas penser à tout ce que la dernière partie de cette phrase impliquait. "Mais c'était très intermittent. Je le voyais cinq jours de suite et nous passions des moments fantastiques, et puis je n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui pendant une semaine."

"C'est tout lui."

"Je m'y suis habitué. J'ai même trouvé ça agréable, au début. J'avais ce petit ami extraordinaire qui me comprenait quand j'avais besoin de disparaître pendant trois jours pour avancer dans mes recherches, ce genre de chose. Je crois que j'ai publié plus d'études quand nous étions ensemble que durant toute ma carrière.

"Alors que s'est-il passé, sans vouloir être indiscret?"

Philippe pinça les lèvres. "Il est devenu clair pour nous deux que nous n'allions nulle part ensemble. Je voulais qu'il emménage avec moi, et il a tout simplement refusé, il a dit qu'il était impossible à vivre. Il semblait satisfait de notre arrangement, et je... je voulais plus, vous voyez? Je voulais m'installer, me marier, peut-être fonder une famille."

"Ça ne ressemble pas à Sherlock."

"Non, en effet." Philippe s'interrompit et contempla sa tasse un long moment. "Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être en couple avec quelqu'un qui est amoureux d'une autre personne."

John fronça les sourcils. Y avait-il eu un autre petit ami, quelqu'un qu'on n'avait pas encore mentionné?

Philippe leva les yeux vers lui d'un air las, avant d'ajouter: "Oh, mon dieu. Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant?"

"Non, je ne suis au courant pour personne, à part vous. Pour autant que je sache, il n'a jamais eu d'autre relation."

Philippe le regarda, incrédule. "Je parle de vous, John."

"Quoi?" John sentit son visage pâlir. "Non, pas moi, nous étions amis, pas..."

"Seigneur, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous..." Philippe reposa son verre et posa les coudes sur la table en prenant un air qui ressemblait vaguement à celui de John quand il annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle à ses parents. Il inspira profondément. "D'accord, donc. Il est totalement, désespérément amoureux de vous. Et ça dure depuis, disons, quatorze ans?"

"Non, c'est... c'est impossible." John déglutit et détourna les yeux.

"Faites-moi confiance, il est amoureux de vous." La voix de Philippe prenait maintenant un ton plus brusque. "Il me comparait à vous à chaque instant. Il ne le faisait pas consciemment, mais vous étiez toujours là, vous étiez toujours la personne qu'il voulait à ses côtés. J'ai essayé d'être plus comme vous, ou comme l'image qu'il gardait de vous. J'allais même sur les scènes de crimes quand j'avais le temps, je l'aidais avec ses enquêtes, mais il était clair que je n'étais jamais assez bien."

"Oh mon dieu," dit John en plongeant la tête dans ses mains. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que Sherlock puisse ressentir ce genre de chose pour lui, qu'il ait toujours ressenti ça.

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi vous étiez parti. Il ne parlait jamais de cette partie de l'histoire, sauf pour dire qu'il avait commis une faute impardonnable." Il s'arrêta et poussa un soupir. "Alors tous les deux vous n'étiez pas... ensemble?"

"Non, pas de cette manière. Nous étions juste... amis. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ressentait."

"Seigneur, ça rend les choses encore plus..." Philippe s'interrompit encore et sembla peser ses mots avec soin. "Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit possible pour quelqu'un de vivre avec un amour à sens unique aussi longtemps, mais je suppose que si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est bien Sherlock."

John déglutit et sentit ses yeux picoter. Son univers tanguait de plus en plus, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. C'était fou, toute cette histoire, complètement fou. "Oh mon dieu."

"Eh bien, ça explique beaucoup de choses." Philippe soupira. "Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré, John. J'ai honte d'avouer que je ne vous aimais pas beaucoup à l'époque. Je croyais que c'était de votre faute si Sherlock ne pouvait pas..." Il pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. "Je suis soulagé, dans le fond, de savoir que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais."

"J'imagine." John tenta un petit sourire, mais échoua lamentablement. "Écoutez je suis désolé pour..." Il s'interrompit, ne sachant plus très bien de quoi il s'excusait - ni à qui il présentait des excuses. Il inspira à fond pour essayer de s'éclaircir l'esprit, pour calmer cette tempête intérieure... Plus tard: il aurait le temps plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait retourner travailler et soigner des patients et _exister_ en sachant que Sherlock... Seigneur.

"Moi aussi." Philippe vida sa tasse et recula sa chaise. "Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi pour me changer, comme ça je pourrai passer du temps avec Jack."

"Il va s'en remettre, ça ne fait aucun doute. Ils vont prendre soin de lui et il sortira probablement demain matin." Il se leva et tendit la main. "Bonne chance, d'accord?"

Philippe la serra fermement. "Merci. Et bonne chance à vous aussi pour euh... pour la suite."

"Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin."

Philippe quitta la salle en emportant ses deux casques, et John resta assis devant son café pendant un long moment.

* * *

_Je sais que tu ne veux plus que je t'envoie des messages, mais il faut que je te parle. Réponds s'il te plait._

_Je suis désolé. Je voudrais te revoir. Appelle-moi s'il te plait._

_Je suis un crétin. Envoie-moi un message._

_S'il te plait décroche. Accorde-moi juste cinq minutes._

Quand le téléphone de John sonna enfin samedi après-midi, il se jeta dessus, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait passé des heures à préparer ce qu'il allait dire, en essayant d'imaginer toutes les réponses possibles de Sherlock. Il avait rejoué leur rencontre dans le placard encore et encore dans sa tête en s'efforçant d'accepter le fait que, malgré toutes ces années de protestations, il n'était pas aussi hétérosexuel qu'il se plaisait à le croire. Le tourment qu'il ressentait était surprenant: le souvenir de la main de Sherlock glissant sous son uniforme envoyait des poussées de désir à travers son corps en lui rappelant des sensations qu'il avait oubliées depuis longtemps.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait conscience de ses sentiments pour Sherlock seulement maintenant, ni ce que cela signifiait. Et l'idée que Sherlock ait ressenti cela pendant si longtemps - John ne parvenait toujours pas à l'assimiler. Il avait fouillé dans ses souvenirs, avait examiné de vieux incidents sous un jour nouveau, et s'était demandé comment il avait fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt. Sherlock n'était jamais passé à l'acte, il n'avait jamais risqué leur amitié; il avait juste pris ce que John lui avait donné pendant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

John inspira profondément et regarda l'écran de son téléphone.

C'était Greg. Il grimaça en appuyant sur le bouton vert. "Salut."

_"John, désolé de te déranger, mais as-tu des nouvelles de Sherlock?"_

"Non, pas depuis quelques jours. Pourquoi?"

" _Il ne répond plus du tout à mes messages. Enfin, il ne répond pas toujours, mais il y a eu un meurtre hier à côté de chez lui, et il répond toujours dans ces cas-là."_

"Je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis presque une semaine, et... oh mon dieu, il voulait que je l'aide à attraper un tueur en série." La panique commença à s'élever dans la poitrine de John, fiévreuse et aigüe.

_"Oh non. Tu sais à quel endroit?"_

"Pas vraiment. Il voulait que je le retrouve à la station de métro Southwark, mais j'avais du travail alors j'ai... Seigneur, Greg." John souffla lentement, essayant de se calmer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La réalité de la situation lui tomba dessus brusquement, et toutes sortes de possibilités horribles défilèrent dans sa tête avec un réalisme saisissant.

_"D'accord, pas de panique. Je vais contacter Mycroft pour voir s'il sait quelque chose. Vas chez Sherlock et vois si tu trouves quelque chose, un indice quelconque sur l'endroit où il aurait pu aller. Bon sang, il est peut-être simplement cloîtré là-bas, occupé à nous ignorer."_

John ignora résolument la voix dans sa tête qui disait: _ou peut-être qu'il est mort depuis cinq jours._ Il ferma les yeux et tenta de garder une voix ferme. "D'accord. Je t'envoie un message quand j'arrive là-bas."

Il attrapa son manteau et se précipita vers la porte, dévala les escaliers et sortit sur le trottoir.

Bon sang. Il aurait pu accompagner Sherlock ce soir-là. C'était si facile. Il suffisait d'un simple _oui_. Et maintenant...

Il cligna des yeux en chassant ces pensées, et leva la main pour appeler un taxi.


	8. Chapter 8

L'estomac de John était noué quand il arriva devant la porte du 221B Baker Street. Il appuya sur la sonnette de l'appartement de Sherlock, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il sonna aux autres appartements aussi, et attendit, sans succès. Après une minute environ, il donna des coups sur la porte en signe de frustration.

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit juste assez pour permettre à Ella de toiser John à travers l'entrebâillement. "Il n'est pas là. Je ne l'ai pas vu."

"Ella, mon dieu, heureusement que vous êtes là." John fit un pas en avant, et une expression de panique traversa le visage de la jeune fille. Elle lui referma presque la porte au nez. "Non, attendez! Écoutez, il a disparu, et je suis mort d'inquiétude. Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu aller?"

"Non."

"Je peux monter et jeter un œil, s'il vous plait? Je trouverai peut-être quelque chose, une sorte d'indice sur ce qui a pu lui arriver. S'il vous plait."

Elle le fixa à travers ses yeux plissés au maquillage sombre. "Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance? Je ne vous ai vu qu'une seule fois. Peut-être que vous avez un lien avec sa disparition. Vous êtes là pour saccager son appartement, c'est ça?"

John poussa un grognement frustré. "Oh, seigneur, écoutez - votre tante, elle me connait. Appelez-la et dites-lui que je suis John Watson. Elle vous dira que je -"

Ella le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds et ouvrit la porte. "Vous êtes John Watson? Il fallait le dire tout de suite!" Elle recula pour le laisser passer.

"Merci!" Il se précipita dans les escaliers et débarqua dans la pièce principale de l'appartement. Elle était étrangement calme, et manifestement vide. Il resta debout au milieu de la pièce et se frotta la nuque en se demandant par où commencer.

Le salon avait été le lieu de travail de Sherlock à l'époque où John habitait là; les murs étaient souvent couverts d'images, de schémas et d'indices concernant les enquêtes en cours. Pour l'instant ils étaient vides, sans aucun signe du désordre habituel. La porte de la chambre de Sherlock était ouverte, mais un bref regard à l'intérieur lui apprit que la pièce était nette et rangée, sans rien d'inhabituel à l'intérieur.

John retourna dans le salon et se plaça au centre, fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose lui échappait...

_Ah_ \- bien sûr. Il se retourna et monta les escaliers jusqu'à son ancienne chambre, hésitant un moment avant de tourner la poignée. La lumière de fin d'après-midi filtrait à travers les rideaux minces tendus sur la fenêtre, et avant même que ses yeux ne s'habituent, John sut qu'il avait trouvé le bon endroit.

La pièce n'avait visiblement plus servi de chambre depuis des lustres. Il y avait un large bureau sur le mur opposé à la porte, des étagères occupaient la plupart des espaces libres, et un canapé défoncé était placé sous la fenêtre. Sur une petite table basse près du canapé reposaient une théière électrique, une boîte de thé en étain et une tasse vide. Le mur au-dessus du bureau était recouvert d'un énorme collage d'articles, de notes et de photos. John alluma la lumière et avança pour examiner le mur de plus près. Il y avait des articles concernant une demi-douzaine de meurtres macabres commis par le tueur, des histoires sur les vies des victimes et des photographies de chacune d'entre elles. Il y avait des post-it partout sur les pages, couverts des gribouillages familiers de Sherlock. Au centre du collage se trouvait une carte montrant les endroits où les corps avaient été retrouvés, éparpillés dans Londres sans motif apparent. Des copies de rapports de décès étaient épinglées en colonne nette sur le côté droit du collage, avec divers éléments surlignés en jaune et en vert. John eut le temps d'apercevoir des mots tels que _torture_ et _démembrement_ avant de détourner les yeux.

Inutile de penser à ça maintenant.

Il balaya le bureau du regard et passa au crible les morceaux de papier qui s'y trouvaient, mais rien ne donnait la moindre indication sur l'endroit où Sherlock était parti. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, tapota l'écran, et l'approcha de son oreille. La réponse arriva après une seule sonnerie.

_"Lestrade."_

"Je suis dans l'appartement. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Quel que soit l'indice qui l'a mené au tueur, soit il l'a emporté avec lui, soit il m'échappe tout à fait."

_"Je viens d'avoir Mycroft au téléphone. Il ne savait pas que Sherlock avait disparu, mais il a demandé à ses employés de vérifier les vidéos de surveillance du côté de la station de métro Southwark, la nuit de la disparition de Sherlock. Ils devraient pouvoir nous donner une idée de l'endroit où il a été vu en dernier, au minimum."_

John souffla. "Je n'ai pas d'autre piste, alors je vais me rendre de ce côté-là maintenant."

_"Je te retrouve là-bas dans vingt minutes."_

John remit le téléphone dans sa poche et ferma les yeux en espérant se calmer un peu. Son cœur battait presque la chamade; il se vida l'esprit en essayant de se concentrer sur son objectif: trouver l'endroit où Sherlock avait été vu pour la dernière fois.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda de nouveau le collage sur le mur, dans l'espoir qu'un dernier indice lui saute aux yeux. Il balaya du regard les feuilles épinglées, la carte, les - Il s'arrêta en clignant des yeux.

Dans le coin inférieur gauche du collage, presque recouverte par d'autres bouts de papier, se trouvait une photo qui paraissait tout à fait incongrue dans ce collage sinistre. Il la détacha du mur et passa le doigt sur l'image, refoulant un accès d'émotion soudain. C'était une vieille photo de Sherlock et de lui; elle semblait tirée d'un vieil article de journal qui datait du procès de Moriarty. Sur la photo, Sherlock avait l'air légèrement renfrogné, et John le regardait avec une expression qui ressemblait à... de l'affection.

Pourquoi cette photo était-elle là, parmi les indices et les preuves qui constituaient le travail de Sherlock? Il la fixa un moment, avant d'être frappé par l'évidence: les photos exhibées en bas sur la cheminée montraient les relations ratées, les relations problématiques - mais celle-ci, cette photo qui avait si bien capturé leur amitié, était gardée à l'abri des regards, exposée en privé dans un lieu où Sherlock passait probablement des heures absorbé dans ses pensées.

Sherlock lui avait dit que la présence de John l'aidait à clarifier son esprit, que l'avoir à ses côtés faisait une différence. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle cette photo se trouvait là, dans un endroit qui devait lui rappeler John intensément, lui rappeler cette époque où John avait fait partie de sa vie et de son travail? Le reste de l'appartement semblait dénué du personnage dont John se souvenait, mais dans cette pièce - sa propre chambre - il retrouvait Sherlock partout, du collage sur le mur jusqu'aux livres sur l'étagère, jusqu'aux boîtes de matériel scientifique fourrées dans un coin. Il imaginait Sherlock étendu sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées tandis que son thé oublié refroidissait sur la table. Le reste de l'appartement était étonnement normal, un lieu où Sherlock aurait pu inviter Philippe sans avoir à cacher ses expériences, ou à expliquer les photos sinistres de scènes de crimes affichées sur le mur. Mais cette pièce, c'était l'endroit où Sherlock s'était réfugié, l'endroit où il pouvait être intimement lui-même. Et cette photo appartenait à cet endroit.

Les yeux de John picotaient, mais il n'essaya plus de refouler son émotion. Combien de temps avaient-ils gaspillé, durant toutes ces années? Regarder son propre visage sur cette photo était étonnant: avait-il jamais vraiment paru si jeune, si vivant, si... heureux? Sa vie avait alors été si différente, si pleine de danger et d'excitation. Même maintenant il voyait l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé, la manière dont ils s'étaient complétés si parfaitement.

Et puis tout avait basculé. Pendant deux ans, John était resté persuadé d'avoir vu son meilleur ami se donner la mort, d'avoir été, d'une manière ou d'une autre, incapable de détecter les signes de tendance suicidaire chez Sherlock. Sa foi en lui-même avait été profondément ébranlée. Mais non, John n'avait pas commis d'erreur aussi grave. Sherlock avait survécu à la chute, et s'il pouvait faire ça, il pouvait tout faire. Il pouvait être en vie en ce moment même, attendant que John le retrouve.

Il fourra la photo dans sa poche et s'essuya les yeux. Cette fois John ne resterait pas sur le sol à regarder les évènements sans rien faire. Cette fois, il allait agir.

Il fouilla dans les tiroirs du bureau et en retira les objets qui lui semblaient utiles, puis il sortit de la maison pour appeler un taxi.

* * *

C'était le crépuscule quand John sortit du taxi près de la station Southwark. Greg lui fit un signe de main depuis l'autre côté de la rue et John trottina jusqu'à lui.

"Il a été filmé par la caméra de surveillance pas très loin d'ici. Il a traversé cette rue, il s'est dirigé par là, et a été vu pour la dernière fois près de Burrows Mews." Greg fit un geste dans cette direction.

"Ça fait combien de temps?"

"Lundi soir."

"Cinq jours." John se concentra. "Et rien depuis?"

"Pas que je sache." L'expression de Greg était tendue.

"D'accord. Examinons les alentours."

Ils descendirent la rue, tournèrent au coin, puis passèrent une autre rue, trouvant leur chemin au milieu d'un bloc de bâtiments industriels reconvertis en appartements. Les rues étaient relativement calmes pour un samedi soir, même si beaucoup de fenêtres étaient éclairées.

"Reste ici un moment," dit John, et il traversa la rue jusqu'à l'endroit où une femme se tenait assise sur le trottoir à la lumière d'un réverbère. Il sortit son porte-feuille de sa poche, attrapa un billet de cinquante livres et s'agenouilla devant elle, tendant la photo qu'il avait prise à l'appartement de Sherlock. "Pouvez-vous m'aider? L'homme à droite est Sherlock Holmes. Savez-vous qui il est?"

Elle contempla la photo un moment et ramena son regard sur John, sans cligner des yeux.

"Il a disparu," continua John en ravalant sa peur de rentrer bredouille. "Il a été vu dans cette rue cinq jours plus tôt. Il cherchait un homme suspect, un assassin. Si vous avez vu quelque chose d'inhabituel, quoi que ce soit, votre aide serait très précieuse." Il tendit le billet et elle le prit, l'examina en le tendant sous la lumière.

"Je sais qui c'est. Je l'ai pas vu, mais il y a un type qui rentre et qui sort à des heures bizarres, et qui regarde toujours autour de lui avant d'entrer, genre hyper nerveux. Il est là depuis seulement une semaine, plus ou moins."

John acquiesça. "Oui, c'est peut-être lui. Quel appartement? Pouvez-vous me le montrer?"

Elle regarda le bout de la rue en plissant des yeux et en s'abritant de l'éclairage aveuglant du réverbère. "Le cinquième ou le sixième. Il est entré et sorti par cette porte, en tout cas."

"Merci." Il se releva et traversa la rue pour rejoindre Greg qui l'attendait. "Elle a remarqué une activité suspecte autour des appartements cinq et six."

Greg jeta à la dame un regard prudent. "Le réseau des sans-abris?"

"Oui, j'ai pensé que ça valait la peine d'essayer. Alors, quel est le plan?"

Greg avait déjà sorti son téléphone de sa poche. "J'ai des renforts placés près de la station de métro; laisse-moi juste confirmer notre position." Il fit un pas sur le côté pour parler au téléphone tranquillement, et John ne capta que des bribes de conversation telles que "prise d'otage éventuelle" et "extrêmement dangereux". Il termina avec un "d'accord," et se tourna vers John. "Ils seront là dans cinq minutes."

John contracta la mâchoire et inspira profondément. "Je ne peux pas rester ici à attendre que la cavalerie arrive pour défoncer la porte. Et si ce n'était pas la bonne adresse et que le bruit avertissait le suspect de notre présence?"

"Je savais que tu dirais ça." Greg arborait une expression de résignation. "Écoute, on peut aller faire un peu de repérage, mais c'est tout. J'enfreins déjà assez de règles en amenant un civil avec moi."

John se retourna pour descendre la rue avant que Greg ne change d'avis, et Greg trottina pour le rattraper. Ils atteignirent la porte du bâtiment des appartements cinq et six, et ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles à la fixer un moment.

"On ne peut pas se contenter d'appuyer sur la sonnette, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Greg. Il donna une pression expérimentale à la porte, mais elle était bel et bien verrouillée.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." John sortit de sa poche les outils qu'il avait subtilisés chez Sherlock et se mit à attaquer la serrure.

Greg fit un bruit étouffé. "Oh, pour l'amour du ciel! Tu te rends compte du nombre de lois que nous sommes en train d'enfreindre pour l'instant?"

"Non, mais je suis sûr que tu omettras cette partie de l'histoire dans le rapport."

"Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu sais crocheter les serrures." Greg bougea derrière lui; il essayait apparemment de dissimuler cette activité criminelle à la vue de tout observateur potentiel.

"J'ai acquis quelques talents inhabituels en vivant avec Sherlock. Heureusement pour nous, c'est le genre de serrure que je sais crocheter." L'opération prenait plus de temps que prévu, même s'il était surpris de se souvenir de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il avait subtilisé tant de choses pour Sherlock de cette manière. Des éléments d'information étranges lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il allait devoir tous les retrouver, les utiliser à bon escient.

Après deux interminables minutes, la serrure émit enfin un cliquetis et il poussa la porte. Le hall d'entrée était sombre, et ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur le plus silencieusement possible. John maintint la porte en position ouverte avec une brique sur laquelle il avait failli trébucher dans l'entrée, et ils s'arrêtèrent pour laisser leurs yeux s'habituer à la faible lumière qui filtrait par l'embrasure de la porte.

"Alors, le plan?" murmura John.

"Essaie de ne pas te faire tuer. En parlant de ça -" Greg appuya quelque chose contre la main de John, un objet dur et froid, et John dut se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de pousser un petit cri.

Il passa les doigts sur l'acier du canon, vérifia le chargeur, soupesa le pistolet dans sa main. Mon dieu la sensation était... _Bonne._ Il pressa la gâchette légèrement - oui, une sûreté automatique. Parfait.

Greg remua doucement derrière lui. "Ceci n'est jamais arrivé, au fait."

La bouche de John se tordit légèrement. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Greg fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte et de l'appartement le plus proche, et John s'en rapprocha. Une faible lumière brillait sous la porte, mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir si c'était le bon appartement. John colla son oreille contre la porte, mais il n'entendit rien. Il se tourna vers Greg et haussa les épaules.

"Je vais voir en haut," murmura Greg en disparaissant.

John laissa son oreille contre la porte, écoutant attentivement. Il y eut un son diffus, comme une voix masculine, et puis de nouveau le silence. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, l'adrénaline filait dans ses veines, aiguisant sa concentration.

Une minute plus tard, Greg réapparut à ses côtés. "L'appartement d'en haut est vide. La porte était ouverte, aucun signe d'occupation récente. C'est donc probablement celui-ci."

"Très bien." John inspira profondément. "Tu es prêt?"

Greg secoua la tête. "Mes hommes seront là dans deux minutes, John. Deux minutes ne feront aucune différence, au point où nous en sommes." John se retourna pour le regarder, et Greg grimaça. "Je veux simplement dire que si Sherlock se trouvait dans un danger immédiat, tu aurais entendu quelque chose, non? Nous n'avons qu'une seule chance, et nous devons faire les choses correctement."

John secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire. Je ne peux pas."

"Je sais, je sais. Bon sang si c'était Lori, je ferais la même chose, mais tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité si tu débarques sans renforts."

John plissa les yeux, mais Greg resta impassible, sans même réaliser les implications de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ou peut-être qu'il avait dit exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Il y eut un bruit à l'extérieur dans la rue, et ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour regarder. Un homme en gilet pare-balle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec une arme à l'air menaçant pointée droit sur eux, et John entendit Greg pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il fit un signe de la main et l'homme dans l'embrasure de la porte acquiesça, puis se retourna pour lancer un signal aux hommes qui le suivaient.

John sentit la main de Greg serrer son épaule. "Ils vont entrer en premier en défonçant la porte. Nous entrerons à leur signal."

John acquiesça, laissant Greg le guider vers l'autre bout du couloir tandis que l'espace autour d'eux se remplissait de policiers en tenue de combat. En l'espace d'une minute, une botte correctement placée sur la porte enfonça celle-ci, et les policiers affluèrent à l'intérieur. Il y eut une bagarre, des cris, puis Greg avança, indiquant à John qu'il était temps d'un signe de tête.

John lui emboîta le pas, le pistolet à la main, le cœur tambourinant à ses oreilles. L'appartement était relativement vide; les seuls meubles qui s'y trouvaient étaient un canapé défoncé et une table en bois entourée de chaises pliantes. Un homme se trouvait sur le sol, face contre terre, hurlant des obscénités et luttant contre les officiers qui le maintenaient au sol.

Le regard de John ne s'attarda pas sur lui très longtemps: de l'autre côté de la pièce, ligoté sur une chaise, se trouvait Sherlock.

Tout le reste se fondit en un tourbillon de couleur et de son, et John se retrouva debout devant Sherlock sans avoir le moindre souvenir d'avoir marché jusque là. Il fourra le pistolet à l'arrière de son pantalon et attrapa le visage de Sherlock à deux mains, et pressa un baiser rapide sur son front sans réfléchir. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient écarquillés tandis qu'il se débattait contre la corde qui liait ses mains derrière son dos. Une bande de scotch argenté couvrait sa bouche, et John se mit à l'arracher le plus doucement possible. Vu que Sherlock avait déjà une barbe de plusieurs jours, l'opération était plutôt délicate.

Dès qu'il put parler, Sherlock dit d'un ton sec, "mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?"

Au grand étonnement de John, son visage n'exprimait pas l'angoisse ou la peur, ni même le soulagement, mais plutôt... le mécontentement? John le regardait d'un air abasourdi sans savoir comment répondre.

"J'avais la situation parfaitement sous contrôle avant votre intervention!"

"Sous contrôle?" John le regarda de haut en bas, ainsi que l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, incrédule. "Tu étais lié et bâillonné, retenu en otage par un tueur en série! Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi tu contrôlais la situation?"

"J'étais en train de le fatiguer," répliqua Sherlock entre ses dents. "Encore une journée et j'aurais eu sa confession complète."

"Tu es fou, tu t'en rends compte? Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir été torturé à mort et découpé en petits morceaux avant notre arrivée."

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh, s'il te plait. Je ne corresponds pas du tout au profil de ses victimes habituelles."

L'incrédulité de John faisait rapidement place à la fureur. "Espèce de... _crétin sans cervelle!_ Je devrais te laisser attaché ici, après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ces derniers jours."

"Après tout ce que _moi_ je t'ai fait subir?" Sherlock le regarda comme si John était le plus fou des deux. "Tout est de ta faute! Si tu étais venu avec moi quand je t'ai envoyé le premier message, je n'aurais pas été obligé de recourir au plan B."

C'était incroyable comme ce sentiment était familier, cette envie de le gifler et de l'embrasser simultanément. Et il n'y avait rien à faire. Aucune chance de lui faire entendre raison maintenant, quand il prenait ce ton moralisateur et énervé et... bah. John grogna et refoula le tout, comme il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois.

"Oui, eh bien, je me le suis assez souvent reproché cette semaine. Je te présente mes excuses pour le rôle que j'ai pu jouer dans toute cette folie. D'accord?"

Sherlock fronça les sourcils mais sembla un peu apaisé. "J'accepte tes excuses."

John s'efforça courageusement de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. "Tu vas bien? Pas de blessure?"

"Non, bien sûr que non." L'expression de Sherlock revint à l'agacement.

"Tu voudrais en avoir?" marmonna John en se mettant derrière Sherlock pour lui délier les mains.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, le suspect était soulevé, pieds et poings liés, hurlant toujours des jurons et des insanités variées. Greg était occupé à discuter avec un policier haut gradé; il engloba la pièce d'un seul geste avant de désigner John et Sherlock d'un signe de tête. John réalisa qu'on leur avait jusqu'alors accordé beaucoup d'intimité.

"Je te le promets, John, mes jours n'étaient que peu en danger." Sherlock avait le ton d'un homme profondément incompris. "Je me suis présenté comme un admirateur, ou plutôt comme un harceleur. Je lui ai dit que je voulais tout apprendre sur lui et sur ses méthodes, et il a accepté de faire de moi son apprenti."

John parvint enfin à défaire le nœud qui liait les mains de Sherlock. "C'est peut-être encore plus tordu que ce que j'imaginais!"

Sherlock débarrassa ses mains de la corde et les porta à sa poitrine en les frottant. "Je lui ai dit que j'avais découpé des centaines de morceaux de corps humain pour faire des expériences dessus -"

"Ce qui est vrai, d'une manière assez terrifiante."

"-et il a été impressionné. Il m'a ligoté à la chaise, mais il m'a donné des barres protéinées et de l'eau, et il m'a permis d'aller au toilettes régulièrement."

"Dieu merci." John se leva et tendit la main, et Sherlock la prit, se laissant remettre sur ses pieds. "Le retour en taxi aurait été plutôt désagréable, sinon."

Sherlock sourit presque à ces mots. "Il a seulement mit le scotch sur ma bouche quand il voulait que je me taise."

"Et ça marche? Il faudra que je garde ça à l'esprit."

Sherlock gratta son menton piquant. "Tu l'as enlevé avec beaucoup plus de douceur que lui."

"Je t'en prie," dit John, incapable de retenir son sourire. "Dommage qu'il ne t'ait pas laissé te raser aussi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi négligé." Il tendit la main pour passer le pouce sur le menton de Sherlock et quelque chose le frappa: c'était terminé, Sherlock allait bien et tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. On leur accordait une seconde chance. Ils allaient avoir tout le temps nécessaire. Il laissa ses doigts épouser la joue de Sherlock, laissa son pouce redessiner sa lèvre inférieure. "Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi merveilleux."

Sherlock ne bougea pas d'un poil et regarda John à son tour, et John réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il rougit, laissa retomber ses mains et détourna les yeux. Seigneur, il avait probablement des étoiles plein les yeux.

"Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison, d'accord? Je suis sûr que la paperasse et le débriefing peuvent attendre un jour ou deux."

Sherlock acquiesça, puis fronça les sourcils en fourrant la main à l'avant de son pantalon. C'était au-dessus du caleçon, mais tout de même, John ne put retenir un petit cri indigné.

"Qu'est-ce que-"

La main de Sherlock réapparut, tenant maintenant son téléphone. Il l'alluma d'une pression du pouce et fronça les sourcils. "Je me suis dit que ça devait être toi. Quatorze messages, John, vraiment?"

"Tu... tu avais ton téléphone pendant tout ce temps?" John secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

"Je l'ai caché dans un endroit sûr. Je l'ai mis en mode silencieux, évidemment. J'ai pensé que tu essaierais de me contacter, malgré ma requête." Son regard était accusateur.

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel! Comment étais-je censé savoir que tu étais -" John leva les mains en l'air en signe de défaite et une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. "Attends une minute, tu as dit que tu avais coupé le son. Ça veut dire que chaque fois que je t'appelais tu -"

"Oui," dit Sherlock sans tout à fait croiser le regard de John. "En effet."

John éclata de rire; impossible de résister. L'idée que chacun de ses messages et de ses appels avait envoyé une petite vibration dans les couilles de Sherlock était irrésistible; sa tête était remplie d'images de Sherlock se tortillant chaque fois que John lui avait envoyé un texto. "Désolé, c'est juste..."

Sherlock pinça les lèvres. "Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas apprécié."

"Tout est bien qui finit bien, hein les gars?" Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et virent Greg qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

"Bien?" dit Sherlock d'un air renfrogné. "Si tu avais attendu un jour de plus avant de -"

John avança d'un pas. "Il veut dire merci d'avoir sauvé ses fesses, encore une fois."

"Absolument pas!"

John leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Greg. "Je le ramène à la maison. Il sera à Scotland Yard lundi matin sans faute."

Sherlock émit un petit son dégoûté et Greg sourit. "Bien sûr. Nous avons une équipe médicale à notre disposition, s'il a besoin de soins."

John sourit. "Je crois que je peux m'en occuper."

A ces mots, Greg haussa les sourcils, et John sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Greg se tourna vers Sherlock et lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule. "Ravi de voir que tu es toujours parmi nous."

"Bien sûr que je suis toujours là. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'acharne à penser que j'étais en danger?"

John secoua la tête. "Tu crois vraiment que ce malade t'aurait laissé partir après t'avoir révélé tous ses secrets?"

"J'aurais pu m'échapper."

"Quoi, comme Houdini dans sa camisole de force?"

Sherlock renifla. "Je suis plutôt doué de mes mains, figure-toi."

"Oui, j'en suis conscient." John sourit d'un air suffisant, et Sherlock rougit à son tour.

Greg toussa, et il se retournèrent tous les deux pour le regarder. "Lundi, vous avez dit? Très bien, à lundi alors." Il lança à John un regard lourd de sous-entendus avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

"Alors," dit John après un moment.

"Alors."

"Tu as faim?"

"Oui. Mais j'ai besoin de me laver. Quelque chose à emporter?"

"Du chinois?"

"Du thai."

"D'accord. J'appellerai dans le taxi."

Le téléphone de Sherlock vibra; il examina l'écran pendant une demi seconde avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de remettre le téléphone dans sa poche. "Mycroft est d'une humeur massacrante."

Les sourcils de John se haussèrent légèrement. "Il ignorait que tu avais disparu avant que Greg ne le prévienne. Il était probablement mort d'inquiétude. Il nous a aidé à te retrouver, tu sais."

"Tu sembles toujours convaincu que j'avais besoin d'être retrouvé."

"Disons plutôt que tu voulais être retrouvé, alors." John le regarda sur le côté. "Tu ne peux pas nier que tu étais content de me voir."

Sherlock pinça les lèvres. "Je suppose que non. C'est toujours bien de t'avoir. Avec moi. Travaillant avec moi, je veux dire." Il baissa les yeux, et John crut détecter dans la pénombre un soupçon de rougeur sur les joues de Sherlock.

A l'extérieur, la rue était déjà cernée de bande jaune. Des policiers s'affairaient, inspectant les alentours à la recherche de preuves. Greg leur fit signe alors qu'ils avaient commencé à s'éloigner.

"Je viens de recevoir un appel de Mycroft." L'expression de Greg était amusée, comme s'il était habitué à materner Sherlock, après tout ce temps. "Il vous envoie une voiture."

Sherlock grogna. "Je veux seulement rentrer chez moi. John, fais quelque chose."

John sourit. "Je ne serais pas contre un trajet gratuit en voiture. J'ai donné cinquante livres à une sans-abris pour qu'elle nous dise où tu étais, donc je n'ai plus de liquide."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. "Très bien. Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller avec Mycroft ou avec la personne qu'il nous enverra, dans ce cas."

"Ah, oui. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était amusant." John lança un clin d'œil à Greg qui leur souriait à tous les deux.

Ils descendirent la rue côte à côte, et John eut la sensation d'être projeté dans le temps, d'être revenu à cette soirée délirante qu'il avait passée avec Sherlock après leur première enquête. Il jeta un regard sur le côté et vit Sherlock qui l'observait d'un air particulièrement comblé.

Quand ils atteignirent la fin de la rue, une voiture noire et brillante les attendait. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, mais John sourit quand le conducteur sortit pour leur ouvrir la porte. Une jeune femme occupée à travailler sur une tablette était assise à l'intérieur; elle ne leva pas les yeux quand ils se glissèrent sur les sièges de cuir en face d'elle.

"Mr Holmes, Dr Watson," dit-elle en guise de bonjour en tapotant l'écran de sa tablette.

"Bonsoir," dit John avec un grand sourire. Mon dieu, il s'amusait beaucoup trop.

"Mr Holmes avait un engagement urgent qu'il n'a pas pu annuler, mais il vous rendra visite demain matin."

"Parfait," grommela Sherlock. "Il va vouloir un petit-déjeuner, je suppose." Il se tourna vers John pour le regarder d'un air appréciateur. "Tu as toujours fait de très bonnes omelettes."

John cligna des yeux. "Tu ne les mangeais jamais."

"Cela m'arrivait. Occasionnellement."

"Tu as les ingrédients, au moins?"

Sherlock haussa les épaules. "Si je ne les ai pas, tu pourras sortir demain matin pour aller les chercher, non?"

"Mais je," commença John avant de s'interrompre. Tout le monde pensait apparemment que John passerait la nuit chez Sherlock. Bon sang, c'était sûrement ce qu'il allait faire. Peu importe ce que cela impliquerait. "A quelle heure?"

La femme leva les yeux et lui offrit un sourire fade. "Vers huit heures, je crois. Sauf si vous prévoyez de faire la grasse matinée. Dois-je l'informer que vous préférez repousser le rendez-vous?"

"Non, je voudrais en finir le plus vite possible," répondit Sherlock. Il se retourna pour contempler le paysage.

"D'accord," dit John. Il se permit de regarder Sherlock pendant presque une minute, observant la manière dont sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait, le mouvement de sa gorge quand il avalait sa salive, la crispation de ses doigts sur ses cuisses. Il était nerveux, réalisa John - à propos de ce qui allait se passer ce soir-là.

Mais qu'allait-il se passer ce soir-là, d'ailleurs? Plusieurs possibilités défilèrent dans la tête de John, toutes plus obscènes les unes que les autres, et il sentit une petite bouffée d'appréhension l'envahir. Ils avaient d'autres choses à régler d'abord, bien sûr. Mais après ça... John se détourna pour regarder sa propre fenêtre et fit un grand effort pour ne pas se tortiller sur son siège. Le trajet serait encore long jusque Baker Street.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tu voulais du Thai, c'est ça?" John passa en revue une liste de recommandations sur son téléphone, puis les classa par ordre de proximité.

"Du curry vert, au poulet. Il y a de la monnaie dans mon portefeuille." Sherlock retira son manteau et le pendit au crochet près de la porte d'entrée. Il était encore dans un état remarquable pour un vêtement qui venait de passer presque une semaine froissé sur le sol à côté de la chaise de Sherlock. "Je vais prendre une douche."

"C'est une très bonne idée," répondit John.

L'écharpe roulée en boule de Sherlock atterrit sur sa tête.

Quand la porte de la salle de bain fut refermée, John retira le pistolet de la poche dans laquelle il l'avait transféré dans la voiture et l'examina. L'objet semblait appartenir à la police, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait probablement été assigné à Greg en particulier. John se demandait s'il s'agissait d'un prêt à court ou à long terme, mais il supposa que le temps le lui dirait. Le fait que Greg lui fasse assez confiance pour le lui laisser un certain temps était une leçon d'humilité; c'était une responsabilité que John ne prendrait pas à la légère. Il enveloppa le pistolet dans son manteau et posa le tout en lieu sûr dans une armoire.

Le restaurant qu'il avait choisi livrait dans leur quartier, alors John s'installa pour attendre confortablement. Il entendit le bruit du robinet qu'on ouvrait dans la salle de bain, puis celui de la douche; il ne parvenait plus à rester immobile. Il alla dans la cuisine, remplit la théière sur le comptoir et l'alluma.

Au départ, il avait prévu d'aller voir Sherlock chez lui, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé et qu'il se nourrissait, et puis ensuite... eh bien, le problème était là, justement. Il n'avait pas vraiment osé envisager la suite.

La théière s'éteignit avec un petit déclic et John versa l'eau dans deux tasses avant d'y ajouter des sachets de thé. Il ne savait pas si Sherlock prenait encore du sucre, alors il posa le bol de sucre avec les deux tasses sur la table et se rassit pour attendre.

Quelques heures seulement auparavant, il s'était trouvé dans cette même pièce et avait craint de ne plus jamais revoir Sherlock. Il s'était dit, dans ce moment de panique et de chagrin, que si l'occasion se présentait encore, il avouerait ses sentiments à Sherlock, sans perdre une miette du temps supplémentaire qui lui serait accordé. Et voilà qu'ils étaient rentrés, que Sherlock était en vie, en bonne santé et, euh, tout nu derrière cette porte en ce moment même.

Était-il prêt pour cela? Dix ans s'étaient écoulés, et il s'était tellement accroché à cette rancune, mais maintenant, _maintenant_ \- y avait-il encore une raison de repousser Sherlock? La peine s'était, à son insu, transformée en quelque chose d'autre. Il ne savait pas exactement quand cela s'était produit, mais quelque part entre ce premier dîner et leur rencontre dans le placard, tout avait changé.

Ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur la table, et il souffla lentement en essayant de se relaxer. Il avait voulu éviter de trop s'éterniser sur le sexe; il avait passé la plus grande partie de la semaine convaincu que Sherlock ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, et au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures, il s'était surtout demandé si Sherlock n'était pas mort. Mais ces pensées remontaient maintenant à la surface de sa conscience: la sensation de la bouche de Sherlock sur la sienne, le contact de sa main, le sentiment d'urgence étonnement vif. Ces images envoyèrent encore une décharge d'excitation à travers tout son corps.

La douche s'arrêta et l'appartement fut plongé dans le silence. John prit une gorgée de thé en s'efforçant de réprimer l'appréhension qui grandissait dans son ventre.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Sherlock émergea en peignoir, les cheveux humides et les pieds nus. John se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui. Cette partie, au moins, devait être assez simple.

"Tu te sens mieux?"

Sherlock fronça le nez. "Je crois que mon rasoir est fichu."

John sourit. "Tu aurais pu te laisser pousser la barbe, tu sais. Ça aurait fait un bon déguisement."

"Une barbe attirerait l'attention dans cette ville, au lieu de la repousser. Ce ne serait pas vraiment idéal comme genre de déguisement." Sherlock passa la main sur son menton nouvellement lisse. "Et de toute façon, je n'ai jamais compris l'attrait des poils sur le visage."

John remarqua les bleus et les marques visibles de ses poignets, et il avança d'un pas. "Attends, laisse-moi regarder ça." Il prit une main de Sherlock dans la sienne et remonta la manche de sa robe de chambre pour mieux voir. "Ça restera irrité pendant quelques jours, mais ça ne devrait pas interférer dans tes activités normales. Si tu as de la crème antibiotique, ça peut servir." Il leva les yeux, rencontra le regard de Sherlock et déglutit. "Très bien. D'autres blessures?"

"Non." La réponse de Sherlock fut assez abrupte - il avait changé de bien des manières, mais certaines choses étaient restées les mêmes.

"Tu as été retenu en otage par un assassin pendant ces cinq derniers jours. Pardonne-moi si je ne te crois pas sur parole."

"Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez moi, rien qui ne puisse être arrangé par un repas chaud et une bonne nuit de sommeil." Sherlock bougea pour contourner John, apparemment dans le but de se diriger vers la cuisine.

John lui coupa la route et le regarda fermement l'air de dire _C'est moi le docteur_. "C'est à moi d'en juger."

Pendant un moment Sherlock sembla vouloir discuter, mais finalement il s'arrêta et marmonna, "comme tu voudras."

Il tira sur le nœud de sa robe de chambre et la laissa glisser de ses épaules jusqu'au sol. Il leva les yeux vers John et plaça les mains sur ses hanches en signe de défi. Il était complètement nu.

John déglutit et tenta courageusement de poser son regard sur un endroit qui ne soit pas tout à fait indécent. "Je ne voulais pas dire-"

"C'est le moyen le plus efficace, non? Regarde bien, John. Vas-y." Il le regarda droit dans les yeux sans la moindre trace d'embarras sur le visage.

John expira le plus doucement possible. "Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça qu'on procède d'habitude. Tu le saurais si tu prenais parfois la peine d'aller chez le médecin."

"Mon docteur à quitté Londres il y a longtemps, malheureusement. Je n'en ai jamais voulu d'autre."

John contracta les mâchoires. "D'accord. Je vais simplement... très bien."

Il regarda Sherlock de haut en bas, en s'efforçant avec peine de ne s'attarder sur aucun point en particulier. Sherlock était toujours un peu trop maigre, mais il avait visiblement pris soin de lui. Il y avait quelques contusions ici et là, mais la plupart d'entre elles s'étaient estompées et n'indiquaient aucune lésion interne. Il contourna Sherlock et contempla la largeur de ses épaules, de son dos, et laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur ses fesses plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire d'un point de vue strictement professionnel. Il y avait un bleu assez large dans le bas de son dos près d'un rein, et John pressa la main dessus délicatement. Sherlock sursauta à son contact.

"Pardon."

"Tes mains sont..."

"Froides, je sais."

"Ce n'est pas grave."

"Ça fait mal?" John appuya légèrement sur les contours de l'ecchymose.

"Non."

John le regarda attentivement, mais Sherlock ne cilla pas. Il promena sa main un peu plus haut sur le dos de Sherlock avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, et il sentit Sherlock frissonner imperceptiblement. Il se plaça à côté de Sherlock pour placer les deux mains sur sa cage thoracique, une main sur son torse et l'autre sur son dos. "Inspire profondément plusieurs fois."

Sherlock s'exécuta, les yeux fermés, et John refoula une envie furieuse de s'approcher et de déposer un baiser sur la peau pâle de son épaule. Ses mains migrèrent de l'autre côté de Sherlock, presque comme dans une étreinte, et Sherlock inspira de nouveau. Le front de John était assez proche de l'épaule de Sherlock pour sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il relâcha son souffle le plus calmement possible, et il sentit le frémissement léger de Sherlock sous cette haleine qui caressait sa peau.

"Tu avais raison," dit-il en reculant. "Tu es en bonne santé, d'après ce que je vois."

Sherlock parut soulagé, et s'inclina pour récupérer sa robe de chambre sur le sol. "Comme je te l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises." Cela dit il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour enfiler le vêtement; il roula le tissu en boule et le tint d'une main devant son entre-jambe.

John haussa les sourcils et Sherlock lui renvoya son regard d'un air presque défiant.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, coupant net toute discussion.

John farfouilla dans le portefeuille de Sherlock à la recherche de billets et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour récupérer la livraison. Quand il remonta avec les sachets de nourriture, Sherlock était assis derrière la table, la robe de chambre de nouveau sur les épaules. Sherlock ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever, alors John sortit les assiettes et les couverts du placard, en réalisant tardivement ce qu'il faisait - il réalisa aussi qu'il savait à quel endroit se trouvait précisément chaque chose, puisque apparemment Sherlock avait laissé la vaisselle à la même place durant toutes ces années.

John déposa le tout sur la table et déballa les boîtes. "Bon, j'ai fait comme chez moi, comme tu vois. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas."

"Pas du tout." Sherlock porta la tasse à ses lèvres, mais John eut le temps d'apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire.

"J'ai commandé assez de nourriture pour qu'il t'en reste demain."

Sherlock saisit le ravier et commença à se servir de riz. "Bonne idée, je ne serai sûrement pas d'humeur à sortir."

John déposa de la nourriture sur sa propre assiette et ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes.

"Si tu veux quelque chose de plus fort que du thé, il y a une bouteille de Whisky dans la dernière armoire à gauche." Sherlock ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette.

"J'ai encore l'air secoué, c'est ça?"

Sherlock poignarda un morceau de poulet avec sa fourchette. "Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être aussi inquiet."

John ricana. "Ah non? Après la manière dont nous nous sommes séparés, tu as couru après un meurtrier sans décrocher ton téléphone pendant presque une semaine!"

Sherlock avala une bouchée et leva les yeux. "John, je..." Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il hésitait à prendre la parole, avant de détourner le regard sans rien ajouter.

John tripotait la nourriture sur son assiette, essayant de trouver le courage d'entamer la conversation importante qu'ils devaient avoir. "J'ai rencontré ton ami Philippe il y a quelques jours." L'expression de Sherlock de mua en surprise, et John se força à continuer. "C'était une coïncidence. Son petit ami s'est retrouvé aux urgences après un accident de vélo, et je l'ai reconnu. Nous avons discuté."

"Ah." L'expression de Sherlock était parfaitement neutre. "Je suppose qu'il va bien?"

"Oui, absolument." John prit une bouchée de nourriture et regarda Sherlock manger pendant un moment. "Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles."

"Oui, évidemment." A la surprise de John, Sherlock fit un grand geste avec sa fourchette. "Vous êtes tous les deux maîtres dans l'art délicat du bavardage inutile. C'était sûrement un modèle de conversation convenable."

John décida d'ignorer le sarcasme pour l'instant. "Alors que s'est-il passé entre vous?"

Sherlock haussa les épaules. "Des choses tout à fait banales. Nous prenions des repas ensemble, généralement au restaurant et parfois dans nos appartements. Nous parlions de toutes sortes de sujets. Nous avions des relations sexuelles approximativement 3,2 fois par semaine. Nous..."

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." John dut ravaler son agacement. "Pourquoi avez-vous rompu?"

La fourchette de Sherlock chassait un morceau de poulet sur les rebords de son assiette. "Il voulait des choses que je ne pouvais pas lui offrir. Je trouvais la relation satisfaisante comme elle était: de la compagnie occasionnelle, de la conversation raisonnablement intelligente, une appréciation partagée des sciences et de la logique, ce genre de chose. Mais il était évident qu'il était de moins en moins satisfait. Nous nous disputions à ce sujet de plus en plus souvent, et c'est devenu... désagréable. La décision de nous séparer a été mutuelle."

"Quelles choses?"

"Pardon?"

John inspira profondément. "Tu as dit qu'il voulait des choses que tu ne pouvais pas lui apporter."

Sherlock repoussa son assiette et reprit sa tasse de thé. "Je l'appréciais énormément, et j'étais de toute évidence attiré par lui, mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je l'aimais."

"Tu veux dire... Oh." John déglutit. "Et il..."

"Il me l'a dit après six mois, et ensuite presque chaque fois que je le voyais. Mais je n'éprouvais pas la même chose. Je l'aimais beaucoup, certes, mais..." Il s'interrompit un moment pour prendre une gorgée de thé. "Je le respectais trop pour lui mentir."

John soupira. Plus il en apprenait sur Philippe, plus il ressentait de la sympathie à son égard. "Je suis surpris que votre relation ait duré aussi longtemps, si elle n'était pas réciproque."

"Je crois qu'il espérait que je change." Le sourire de Sherlock était désabusé. "Mais cela ne me ressemble pas."

Le cœur de John sombra, et il baissa les yeux sur son assiette. "Je vois."

"John?" Il releva les yeux et s'aperçut que Sherlock l'examinait d'un air prudent. "Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital."

John lui renvoya son regard. "Pourquoi es-tu désolé, exactement?"

Le visage de Sherlock était tendu. "Je sais très bien que tu ne... Que tu n'es pas intéressé par..."

"C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé le premier."

"Et j'aurais dû m'arrêter là, au lieu de..." Il fit un geste vague de la main.

"Et je crois qu'il est évident que j'ai apprécié." John haussa les sourcils.

"La question n'est pas là." Un pli apparut sur le front de Sherlock. "Je comprends qu'il s'agissait d'un moment d'égarement. Tu as agi de manière impulsive dans l'excitation du moment. C'était l'adrénaline, un cas tout à fait typique. Je n'attends rien de plus, ne t'inquiète pas."

Le regard de Sherlock resta fermement fixé sur la table, et John étouffa un petit cri lorsqu'un éclair de compréhension le traversa. Sherlock avait aimé John pendant des années, et puis cette nuit à l'hôpital, il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il désirait l'espace de quelques minutes. Mais il s'était dit qu'il ne recevrait peut-être rien de plus, que peut-être John aurait des regrets et qu'il tournerait le dos à leur amitié - Sherlock croyait avoir gâché sa dernière chance de voir John revenir dans sa vie, alors il avait pris ses jambes à son cou.

John pressa la main sur sa bouche un moment. Seigneur, comment avait-il pu manquer cela jusqu'à maintenant?

"Sherlock, regarde-moi." Il attendit que Sherlock relève les yeux, et il inspira profondément. "Ce n'était pas un cas isolé. Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit un cas isolé."

Le visage de Sherlock était neutre, sa bouche entrouverte comme s'il essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Je ne comprends pas."

John ne put retenir un sourire. "Voilà quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu très souvent." Il s'interrompit encore en s'efforçant de trouver les mots justes. "Je ne savais pas que c'était ce que je désirais, jusqu'au moment où je t'ai embrassé. Alors tout est devenu clair immédiatement." Il secoua la tête et se força à regarder Sherlock. "Écoute, je sais que les choses ont été difficiles entre nous pendant longtemps et je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis accroché à ma colère aussi longtemps. Je dois être un peu idiot, je suppose."

"Tu n'es pas un idiot." La voix de Sherlock était basse, mais son expression était complètement sincère.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai plus désiré quelqu'un comme ça depuis très très longtemps. Et quand tu m'as touché - mon dieu, je n'avais plus joui aussi fort ni aussi vite depuis trente ans." Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer à ce souvenir, et il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le rire nerveux qui menaçait de lui échapper. "Et j'avais envie de te toucher aussi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai repensé à ce que j'aurais pu te faire, à ce que j'aurais dû te faire, avant que tu disparaisses."

Sherlock déglutit et baissa les yeux sur son assiette. "John, c'est... Tu dois comprendre que c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire à la légère. Tu es... Avec toi je suis..." Il ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir, et de ramener son regard sur John. "Si tu n'es pas totalement, absolument sérieux à ce sujet, alors ne dis plus rien. Nous ferons comme si rien ne s'était passé, et tout ira bien."

"Tu ferais ça?" John sentit la vague d'émotion refluer, et il la repoussa de nouveau. "Tu mérites mieux que ça, tu sais. Tu mérites d'être aimé."

L'expression de neutralité prudente de Sherlock se fissura, et pendant un moment il parut incroyablement jeune. "Ah bon?"

"Oui. Bien sûr." John avança sa main sur la table, la paume vers le haut, et Sherlock la regarda un moment avant de glisser la sienne par dessus, effleurant des doigts le poignet de John.

Il relâcha son souffle. "Très bien, alors. C'est..." Il leva les yeux vers John et ses yeux étaient brillants.

John serra sa main avant de la lâcher, se sentant tout à coup bouleversé. Il recula sa chaise. "Où était-il déjà, ce Whisky?" Il avait bien besoin d'un peu de lubrifiant social, à ce stade-ci.

"Dernière armoire à droite, étagère du haut."

John se leva, retira la bouteille et remplit deux verres de glaçons avant de revenir à la table. Il versa une quantité généreuse d'alcool dans chaque verre et en poussa un sur la table en direction de Sherlock. "Santé."

Sherlock saisit son verre et surprit John en prenant une longue gorgée, puis reposa le verre et se mit à le contempler.

John prit la plus grande gorgée de Whisky possible. "Alors quand tu dis que ça ne te ressemble pas, que veux-tu dire, exactement?"

La bouche de Sherlock se contracta légèrement. "J'ai accepté depuis longtemps le fait que je n'obtiendrais jamais ce que je voulais, pas complètement. J'ai trouvé des moyens d'être satisfait, même occasionnellement heureux, mais je ne serai pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, pas comme ça."

"Alors... que veux-tu, exactement?" demanda John d'une voix douce.

Le sourire de Sherlock était contrit. "Je crois que tu le sais déjà."

John soupira et tenta de réfréner sa frustration. "Je suis en fait assez perdu, pour l'instant."

"Je suppose que tu as demandé à Philippe pourquoi nous nous sommes séparés, et je suppose également qu'il t'a dit la vérité."

John déglutit et prit un moment avant de répondre. "Il a dit que tu étais amoureux de moi."

"Comme je m'y attendais. La vérité. Je ne lui ai pas dit grand chose à ton sujet, mais il était assez intelligent pour découvrir la vérité tout seul." L'expression de Sherlock était complètement honnête, et John ne put que le regarder en silence pendant quelques secondes.

"Mais tu viens de dire que tu étais incapable d'aimer quelqu'un de cette manière."

"Quelqu'un _d'autre_ , John. Essaie de suivre." Il saisit de nouveau son verre et le fit tournoyer dans sa main.

John sentit son souffle s'échapper précipitamment, et il lui fallut un moment avant de se rappeler d'inspirer à nouveau. "Et si mes sentiments sont identiques?"

Sherlock s'immobilisa complètement. "Ils le sont?"

"Je crois que oui, et je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à... eh bien, jusqu'à maintenant, pour être honnête." Sa tête tourna un moment. Il sentait que c'était vrai, plus vrai que tout ce qu'il avait dit sur lui même depuis un certain temps. Le silence s'étira entre eux pendant quelques secondes, et John reprit son souffle. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire maintenant."

"Dis que tu vas rester."

John sourit. "Oui, je crois que je ne vais nulle part."

"Bien." Sherlock tira son assiette vers lui, et à la grande surprise de John, y ajouta de la nourriture. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant la tête de John. "Je n'ai presque pas mangé pendant une semaine, tu sais. Je suis affamé."

John le regarda manger, son propre appétit remplacé par une appréhension grandissante. Seigneur, à son âge, à cette époque de sa vie, comment pouvait-il encore se sentir aussi maladroit? S'il avait été avec une autre personne, il se serait levé, aurait repoussé la table et -"

John retint le sourire qui menaçait de s'étendre sur son visage. Il imaginait très bien ce que Sherlock dirait s'il faisait une chose aussi ridicule.

"Quoi?" demanda Sherlock, la bouche pleine de riz.

John se rassit contre son dossier. "J'ai toujours été heureux de te voir manger."

"Ma mère disait souvent quelque chose de similaire."

"Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi."

Sherlock eut l'air de vouloir protester pendant un moment, mais sembla se raviser. Il sourit en puisant dans son poulet au curry.

"Il est tard, n'est-ce pas?" dit John dix minutes plus tard en rangeant les restes dans le frigo. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où Sherlock était appuyé contre le mur de la cuisine, les yeux troubles. "Tu dois être épuisé."

Sherlock acquiesça, mais sans rien ajouter.

"Je devrais rentrer chez moi et te laisser dormir."

"Ne fais pas ça."

"D'accord." John se mordit la lèvre en tentant d'ignorer le sursaut que son estomac venait d'avoir. "Je suppose qu'il est inutile de faire tout ce chemin et de revenir avant l'arrivée de Mycroft, de toute façon."

"Absolument." Les coins des lèvres de Sherlock se levèrent en un début de sourire.

John passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas très bien ce que le fait de passer la nuit chez Sherlock impliquerait, mais de toute façon, il avait besoin de se laver avant... avant dieu sait quoi. "Ça te dérange si je prends vite une petite douche?"

La sensation de l'eau chaude glissant sur son corps était délicieuse; il avait oublié à quel point la pression de l'eau était bonne dans cet appartement. Il vola un peu de shampoing à Sherlock et se lava les cheveux, ensuite il se débarrassa de cette sueur que l'adrénaline de la soirée avait déposé sur sa peau.

Les serviettes propres étaient, heureusement, toujours rangées sous l'évier. Il s'essuya en regardant son reflet. La dernière fois qu'il s'était regardé dans ce miroir, il était beaucoup plus jeune, avec moins de cheveux gris et de rides sur le visage. Et maintenant: qu'était-il en train de faire? Était-il prêt pour cela? L'idée de sortir de cette salle de bain pour aller se coucher avec Sherlock le fit sourire à son reflet dans la glace. Il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps ce genre d'anticipation enivrante avant une première nuit avec quelqu'un. Et le fait que cette personne soit un homme - c'était plutôt surprenant à cette époque de sa vie. Mais il est vrai que rien, dans sa relation avec Sherlock, n'avait jamais été conventionnel.

Il passa une main sur son menton piquant. Il envisagea de se raser, mais le rasoir de Sherlock était réellement en mauvais état. Il tenta de se laver les dents sans brosse à dents puis se tourna vers la porte. L'une des robes de chambre de Sherlock y était accrochée, et John l'enfila. Quoiqu'il arrive, il était probablement inutile de remettre ses vêtements à ce stade de la soirée.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre et le silence, et il lui fallut un moment pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Il éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et jeta un œil à la ronde. La porte de la chambre de Sherlock était ouverte; il marcha dans cette direction et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure. Sherlock était dans le lit, dos à la porte, la couverture tirée sur les épaules. Il semblait endormi.

John soupira en se frottant la nuque. Sa déception était ridicule. Il savait que Sherlock était épuisé, et ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour... explorer cette nouvelle chose entre eux. Le canapé suffirait pour cette nuit. John tourna les talons.

Il avait déjà avancé de trois pas dans le salon quand il entendit une voix étouffée dire: "Ne sois pas idiot, John. Reviens ici."

John sourit d'une oreille à l'autre en revenant sur ses pas.

Sherlock s'était retourné pour lui faire face; il le regardait marcher vers lui d'un air attentif. John s'arrêta près du lit et resta immobile quelques secondes, maladroit, frappé d'une timidité soudaine. Il n'avait jamais été complètement nu devant Sherlock. Il était franchement plus épais au niveau du ventre qu'il y a dix ans, et il avait eu un assez bon aperçu de Philippe à l'hôpital pour savoir que le dernier amant de Sherlock était plus musclé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais John n'allait pas monter dans le lit en robe de chambre, alors il se résigna: il dénoua la ceinture, retira la robe de chambre et la jeta sur une chaise près du lit. Il resta immobile plusieurs secondes pendant que Sherlock promenait son regard sur sa peau, sans chercher à dissimuler sa propre curiosité. Ses yeux s'attardèrent juste en dessous de la taille de John quelques instants avant que Sherlock ne lève à nouveau les yeux vers son visage avec un sourire qui frôlait l'obscénité. John sourit, incapable de s'en empêcher, se glissa sous la couette et se coucha sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur une main.

L'expression de Sherlock était devenue parfaitement neutre, et il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour se rapprocher. John le regarda un moment, incertain, et puis la réalisation le frappa si brusquement qu'il poussa presque un petit cri: Sherlock ne croyait pas que John voulait réellement cela. Il attendait que John fasse le premier pas, comme il l'avait fait dans le placard. Comme il l'avait fait avec Philippe.

"Es-tu -" commença John.

"J'ai attendu des années pour t'avoir dans mon lit. Je peux encore attendre jusqu'à demain si tu préfères -"

John se pencha vers lui et le fit taire par un baiser. Sherlock émit un son doux et désespéré contre sa bouche avant de glisser ses bras autour de John et de lui rendre son baiser. C'était un baiser différent de celui du placard, moins frénétique et plus contrôlé, mais clairement chargé d'émotion. Il avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait être érotique, ce frôlement de langue et de lèvres et cette chaleur, surtout que Sherlock s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'une des mains de Sherlock se déplaça sur l'arrière de la tête de John et le tint immobile, et la langue de Sherlock encercla la sienne légèrement avant de l'attirer entre ses lèvres pour en sucer le bout. John gémit: c'était chaud et mouillé, et _mon dieu_ , il n'avait pas été embrassé de cette manière depuis une éternité.

Oh, seigneur, ils allaient vraiment le faire.

Les mains de Sherlock remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules et l'attirèrent plus près, pour que son poids repose sur la poitrine de Sherlock. Le sexe de John était maintenant dur, il frôlait la cuisse de Sherlock et un gémissement lui échappa involontairement quand les doigts de Sherlock se refermèrent autour de lui. John interrompit le baiser pour promener ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de Sherlock et sur son cou, et les sons étouffés que Sherlock émettait en retour étaient ensorcelants. John se baissa pour embrasser les épaules de Sherlock, puis sa poitrine, et s'émerveilla devant l'étrangeté de glisser ses doigts sur les poils épars qui s'y trouvaient. Il n'y avait rien de doux ni de rond chez Sherlock, mais pour une raison obscure cela n'avait pas importance; la différence n'était pas aussi dérangeante qu'il le croyait. Cela faisait simplement du bien, et c'était juste, une justesse qu'il n'aurait pas imaginée quelques jours plus tôt.

Sa main descendit, rencontra l'os saillant de la hanche de Sherlock, et le dépassa de quelques centimètres jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le sexe de Sherlock, chaud et dur contre son ventre.

"Oh mon dieu," dit Sherlock, et John remonta vers le haut pour capturer ses lèvres tout en frottant ses doigts le long de son érection.

Cela faisait, seigneur, presque trente ans qu'il n'avait plus fait ça à quelqu'un d'autre - et il avait appris pas mal de chose sur l'art d'être un bon amant pendant ce laps de temps. Il se contenta d'abord de le taquiner, redessinant les contours du pénis de Sherlock du bout des doigts, écoutant les sons qu'il faisait et la manière dont son corps se tendait quand il touchait un point sensible.

"J'allais faire ça dans le placard de l'hôpital avant que tu t'enfuies," murmura John contre les lèvres de Sherlock. Il recula assez pour distinguer le visage de Sherlock. "Je me suis demandé ce que cela ferait de te toucher, de te voir comme ça."

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui. "Savoir cela aurait rendu les cinq derniers jours beaucoup plus supportables." John remonta sa main, compressant légèrement le gland à la fin, et la bouche de Sherlock s'ouvrit en grand.

"Si tu parviens encore à former des phrases cohérentes, c'est que je ne fais pas ça correctement." John lui sourit en accélérant son mouvement. La couverture devint bientôt beaucoup trop encombrante, alors il la repoussa du pied et eut son premier aperçu de l'érection de Sherlock. Elle était longue et mince, comme le reste de sa personne, et John se déplaça dans le lit pour regarder de plus près. Le gland était brillant et foncé, et la fente était gorgée de liquide. Il commença à couler au moment où la main de John tirait la peau vers le bas, et sans réfléchir il se pencha en avant pour l'essuyer avec sa langue.

Sherlock étouffa un petit cri et John réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça, même si l'idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, bien entendu. Et voilà qu'il était sur le point de franchir le pas.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de prendre une décision, la main de Sherlock vint serrer son épaule. "Approche."

John se redressa et se retrouva entraîné dans un baiser torride. Il accéléra son mouvement de la main et Sherlock poussa un gémissement, et alors, enfin, Sherlock jouit entre ses doigts. John se retira du baiser et recula pour voir son visage, pour voir sa tête inclinée vers l'arrière et sa bouche ouverte, ainsi que le plaisir qui détendait ses traits. John ralentit ses caresses, pas encore prêt à s'arrêter totalement.

Sherlock se relaxa enfin sur le matelas en laissant ses bras retomber par-dessus sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda John avec un sourire timide. "C'était un peu rapide, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je le prends comme un compliment."

John se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, dans un doux glissement de lèvres et de langue. Il sentit une main se placer à l'arrière de son crâne et le maintenir en place, et Sherlock prit le contrôle du baiser. C'était une sorte de séduction douce et lente, réalisa John après un moment: un aperçu de ce que Sherlock savait faire de sa bouche. Une minute plus tard, John luttait contre une envie furieuse de ruer contre la cuisse de Sherlock. Juste au moment où il allait le supplier de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour soulager la pression, Sherlock le poussa sur le côté et roula sur lui.

Le cerveau de John buta sur cette sensation étrange d'être écrasé par quelqu'un de plus grand, de sentir les cuisses de quelqu'un d'autre écarter les siennes. Cette position impliquait quelque chose qui inonda son esprit, et il pressa un talon contre l'arrière de la cuisse de Sherlock pour l'attirer plus près. Il n'avait rien contre cette idée, même si cela ne semblait pas encore être à l'ordre du jour. La bouche de Sherlock descendit le long de son cou, sur son épaule, sur sa poitrine, et John étouffa un petit cri quand sa langue chatouilla doucement un téton.

John se tordait déjà d'envie quand Sherlock traversa sa poitrine pour accorder son attention à l'autre téton, et il lâcha malgré lui un son de frustration.

"Patience," chuchota Sherlock contre sa peau, et John rit.

"C'est nouveau pour moi, d'être avec quelqu'un qui préfère prendre son temps."

Sherlock s'interrompit à ces mots et déposa un baiser léger sur son ventre. "Vraiment?"

John soupira et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à tout ce que sa vie sexuelle n'avait pas été pendant la dernière décennie, pas quand il avait un aperçu de ce qu'elle pouvait être maintenant. "N'arrête pas."

Sherlock sema des baisers sur le ventre de John, ses doigts bougeant lentement sur ses flancs, puis plongea le bout de sa langue dans son nombril. John rit et se tortilla de nouveau, tout à coup chatouilleux, et Sherlock recommença jusqu'à ce que John le pousse par les épaules. Sherlock descendit dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit installé entre les cuisses de John, et la sensation de son souffle chaud contre la peau tendue de sa queue arracha un grognement à John.

"Je dois te dire," dit Sherlock avant de s'interrompre pour passer la langue sur le point sensible sous le gland, "que j'avais envie de faire ça depuis très longtemps."

"V-Vraiment?" John agrippa les draps en essayant désespérément de tenir le plus longtemps possible.

"Je fantasmais sur le goût que tu aurais, les bruits que tu ferais..." Un autre coup de langue, et John vit des étoiles. "Même quand je le faisais à Philippe, j'imaginais que c'était toi." La bouche de Sherlock se referma sur le gland et il suça doucement, et John étouffa un cri rauque.

"Je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps, oh mon dieu." Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entremêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock, et bon sang, depuis combien de temps voulait-il faire ça?

Sherlock grogna à ce geste, et il avala la queue de John, bougeant sur toute la longueur, une, deux, trois fois avant que John sente arriver le début de son orgasme.

"Je ne peux pas -"

Sherlock suça alors très fort, une longue caresse vers le haut avec le plat de la langue, frottant le dessous du sexe de John, et John dut se retenir de pousser ses hanches vers l'avant, de fourrer sa queue dans la gorge de Sherlock. Sherlock agrippait fermement ses hanches, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de John, et l'univers de John s'effondra sous la chaleur mouillée de la bouche de Sherlock. Il était vaguement conscient de ses propres cris, mais même le son de sa propre voix était un bourdonnement dans sa tête, aux contours pâles et flous.

Sherlock le suçait encore doucement quand il reprit ses esprits, un mouvement chaud et calme qui parvenait d'une certaine manière à ne pas irriter les points sensibles.

"Oh mon dieu," fut tout ce que John parvint à dire pendant un moment. Il se sentait frissonnant et étourdi. Ses doigts étaient engourdis. "Je... tu... " Il déglutit et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Sherlock, qui venait enfin de relâcher son sexe épuisé, visiblement à contrecœur. "C'était incroyable."

Sherlock embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse. "Ce n'était rien. La prochaine fois je te sucerai pendant une demi-heure avant de te laisser jouir."

John rit à moitié, avant de réaliser qu'il était sérieux. "Oh, mon dieu."

Sherlock rampa sur son corps et l'embrassa, et John sentit son propre goût sur la langue de Sherlock. Sherlock se coucha à côté de lui et frotta son nez contre son oreille. "Et ensuite, si tu me laisses faire, je te pénétrerai jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses encore."

John déglutit en fermant les yeux. "Si tu me suces pendant une demi-heure, tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux après."

Sherlock gloussa à côté de lui. "C'est ce que je compte faire."

John tourna la tête pour le regarder: Sherlock avait les yeux fermés, et il avait l'air plus heureux que jamais. John se tourna sur le côté et se rapprocha, et Sherlock leva son bras pour que John puisse venir se blottir contre son épaule. Il ramena la couverture sur eux, passa son bras sur la poitrine de Sherlock, et bâilla.

Ils devaient encore discuter de certaines choses, des choses qui avaient besoin d'être dites et d'être faites - mais ça pouvait attendre le lendemain matin. Tout allait bien pour l'instant.


	10. Chapter 10

John était seul quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il s'étira en baillant et sourit en voyant défiler les images de la veille dans sa tête. Peut-être pourrait-il convaincre Sherlock de revenir au lit avant que...

Il entendit des voix dans le salon: Mycroft était déjà là. Et bien sûr, les vêtements de John étaient restés empilés par terre dans la salle de bains. _Zut._ Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui dans la semi-obscurité. Le lit était dans un état désastreux: les coins du drap étaient détachés du matelas et la couette était roulée en boule sur le côté. Sherlock avait accaparé la couverture, bien évidemment. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis longtemps.

John passa une main sur l'endroit où Sherlock avait dormi et déglutit. Dormirait-il ici souvent? Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, ni ce qui adviendrait de ce... de cette chose qu'il y avait entre eux. Sherlock l'aimait, John en était absolument certain, mais ils n'avaient pas encore discuté du sens que cela prendrait pour eux et pour leur relation.

Il se leva et récupéra la robe de chambre qu'il avait portée la veille, et écouta les tintements de porcelaine et les bruits de voix étouffés qui lui parvenaient à travers la porte. Il pouvait attendre - il pouvait retourner au lit, peut-être se rendormir, et attendre que Mycroft s'en aille.

Mais l'assistante de Mycroft avait dit qu'il désirait leur parler à tous les deux. John enfila la robe de chambre et la noua fermement autour de lui. Il aurait préféré affronter Mycroft en pantalon, mais ce qu'il portait n'avait probablement plus aucune importance: il sortait de la chambre de Sherlock au petit matin. Mycroft avait sûrement déjà tout compris en observant la manière dont Sherlock fronçait les sourcils, clignait des yeux ou dieu sait quoi.

John inspira à fond et ouvrit la porte. Sherlock et Mycroft étaient assis face à face, des tasses de thé à la main, et ils interrompirent leur conversation quand il émergea de la chambre. Il leur lança un rapide "bonjour" avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains aussi vite que possible.

Ses vêtements, en fin de compte, ne se trouvaient plus là où il les avait laissés; il ne put que pousser un grognement avant d'accepter son destin. Il utilisa les toilettes, se débarbouilla rapidement, puis alla droit dans la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café plus que nécessaire. Il resta déconcerté devant la machine à expresso quelques instants, poussa les bons boutons et obtint enfin une tasse de café noir assez corsé pour lui donner les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'assit sur le canapé le plus naturellement possible en essayant d'ignorer l'air suffisant de Mycroft. "Bonjour."

"Bien dormi?" demanda Mycroft.

"Évidemment." John sourit et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Inutile d'être discret avec ces deux-là. "Désolé de vous interrompre. Si la sécurité de la nation est en jeu, je peux vous laisser discuter et retourner au lit."

Le sourire de Mycroft était excessivement poli. "Je voulais simplement m'assurer du bien-être de mon frère suite à son incident embarrassant."

"Oh, je t'en prie," dit Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu es simplement gêné d'avoir perdu ma trace pendant plusieurs jours."

"J'étais en France pour une conférence, comme tu le sais."

"Où les moyens de communications sont restés figés dans le vingtième siècle, c'est ça?" Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement. "Et d'ailleurs, j'avais la situation parfaitement sous contrôle."

John et Mycroft émirent des bruits d'incrédulité presque identiques.

"Je dois dire que c'est un soulagement de vous avoir de nouveau parmi nous, Dr Watson."

John haussa les sourcils. "Je réalise que ça fait une décennie, mais pas besoin de m'offenser avec des formalités."

"Comme _tu_ voudras, _John._ Tu es de retour, n'est-ce pas?" Le sourire de Mycroft était sincère - un phénomène plutôt rare.

John jeta un regard vers Sherlock, qui le regardait d'un air soucieux. John sourit. "Oui, je crois."

Sherlock sourit dans sa tasse de thé et John sentit quelque chose de chaud monter dans sa poitrine. Seigneur, cette bouche, et ce qu'elle lui avait fait la nuit dernière - John se tortilla imperceptiblement à ce souvenir. Mycroft se racla la gorge après un moment, et John réalisa qu'il avait fixé Sherlock pendant plusieurs secondes. Il rougit et détourna le regard.

"Bon, puisque tout est rentré dans l'ordre à Baker Street, je vais vous laisser. Merci pour le thé, Sherlock. Je te rappellerai plus trad." Mycroft déposa sa tasse et sa soucoupe sur la table basse et se leva en reboutonnant sa veste. Il jeta un œil vers la cheminée et ses yeux se plissèrent. "Pourquoi donc y a-t-il une photo de Cynthia et de moi sur ta cheminée?"

"J'aimais beaucoup Cynthia," répondit Sherlock. "Elle te distrayait juste assez pour me laisser du temps libre."

"Oh, franchement. On croirait que je hante ta vie en permanence."

"C'est exactement ce que tu fais," rétorqua Sherlock. "Et peut-être qui si tu l'avais moins fait, elle ne t'aurait pas quitté pour son coach privé."

Les lèvres de Mycroft se pincèrent en une ligne fine à ces mots.

John grimaça. "Sherlock..." Sherlock se retourna pour le regarder, et son expression s'adoucit presque instantanément. John désigna la cheminée. "Si tu comptes te débarrasser des photos, tu pourrais peut-être aussi jeter celle de Philippe."

Les yeux de Mycroft se déplacèrent à l'autre bout de la cheminée, puis il lancèrent à Sherlock un regard entendu. "C'est étrange que..."

"Quel dommage que tu sois obligé de partir avant le petit déjeuner," dit Sherlock en se levant et en lui lançant un regard furieux.

Le regard de John passa de l'un à l'autre tandis qu'ils communiquaient silencieusement pendant quelques secondes.

Mycroft sourit enfin d'un air suffisant et se tourna vers la porte. Son parapluie était appuyé sur le mur près du porte-manteau, et John sourit quand il le ramassa. "Je suis ravi que tu sois revenu, John. Profite bien du reste de ton week-end."

"C'est ce que je compte faire." John lança un regard à Sherlock, qui remuait nerveusement.

"Au revoir, Sherlock." Mycroft ferma la porte et descendit les escaliers sans attendre de réponse.

"Alors." John se croisa les bras en se tournant vers Sherlock.

"Eh bien c'est fait. Petit déjeuner?" Sherlock saisit la tasse vide de Mycroft sur la table et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

John haussa les sourcils devant cette diversion évidente et lui emboîta le pas. "Sherlock..."

"Il n'y a pas d'œufs, mais il y a toujours du pain."

John s'appuya sur le comptoir de la cuisine. "Tu as sorti cette photo de Philippe exprès, n'est-ce pas?"

Sherlock se crispa légèrement, mais poursuivit sa contemplation du frigo presque vide. "Oui."

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est évident, non?"

"Tu voulais me rendre jaloux?"

"Non. C'était une réaction agréable, mais totalement inattendue." Il referma le frigo et se retourna pour faire face à John, et sembla peser ses prochains mots pendant un moment. "Je voulais que tu saches que j'avais eu une vie sans toi, que je ne suis plus le même homme qu'il y a dix ans. Que je suis capable d'avoir des relations qui ne finissent pas comme... comme notre amitié."

"J'étais jaloux, tu sais. Et pas seulement pour les raisons évidentes. Je suppose que j'ai toujours cru que j'avais une place spéciale dans ta vie, que j'étais en quelque sorte le seul véritable ami que tu avais jamais eu. L'idée que, peut-être, je n'étais pas si unique était..." John haussa les épaules. "Ça m'a fait réfléchir, je suppose."

"Tu étais - tu es - le seul véritable ami que j'aie jamais eu." Sherlock pinça les lèvres un moment avant de continuer. "Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre que j'étais amoureux de toi. J'ai toujours mis mes émotions de côté, en choisissant de ne pas les ressentir chaque fois que c'était possible. Me laisser aller à ressentir de la colère, de l'empathie, des remords... C'était contreproductif, voire distrayant. Le détachement m'offrait de la clarté, de l'efficacité, et m'aidait à concentrer mon attention sur le travail. Mais en fin de compte, après le procès de Moriarty, c'était... tellement difficile de voir que tu souffrais, à cause de moi. Je savais déjà que j'allais devoir te quitter, et à quel point cet acte serait douloureux. Je m'étais préparé à te perdre pour toujours, à te voir tourner la page en croyant que j'étais mort. Mais tant que tu étais en sécurité, ça en valait la peine, tu comprends?" John acquiesça, et Sherlock inspira profondément. "Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était à quel point il serait difficile de voir ta peine, sans être capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour y remédier. C'est moi qui en étais la cause. C'était ma faute, et c'était..." Il secoua la tête.

John déglutit. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ce qui se passait?"

"Ce n'était pas pour les raisons que tu crois." Sherlock hésita un moment avant de continuer. "Tu crois que je ne te faisais pas confiance, que je te croyais incapable de garder mon secret. Mais ce n'était pas cela du tout. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de te mettre en danger. Tant que tu me croyais mort, tu étais en sécurité. Si l'un d'entre eux avait cru un instant que tu savais où je me trouvais, ils n'auraient pas hésité à..."

John ressentit une envie forte de se rapprocher, de l'envelopper de ses bras, mais Sherlock recula d'un pas. John inspira et passa plutôt ses bras autour de lui-même. "Je comprends, tu sais."

"Tu n'imagines pas combien de nuits j'ai passé à repenser à ça, à toutes les choses horribles qui pouvaient t'arriver à cause de moi. Vivant, je te causais des peines et des souffrances horribles. Et bien sûr, mort, je te causais déjà des peines et des souffrances horribles. C'était une situation impossible." Il émit un son qui ressemblait à un rire, mais de l'angoisse perçait derrière. "Ça devenait paralysant, je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer plus longtemps. Il fallait que je m'arrête pour y réfléchir. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi, et que je l'étais depuis longtemps."

"Je ne savais pas, je ne savais rien de tout ça."

"J'ai envisagé de rester mort, tu sais. Cela aurait été facile. Revenir était compliqué, alors qu'être un fantôme était... eh bien c'était une idée attirante. Mais quand tout a été terminé, et que j'ai eu l'opportunité de rentrer à la maison sans risque, j'ai imaginé que, peut-être..." Il leva de nouveau les yeux et son sourire était triste.

"Oh mon dieu." John ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs affluaient: la peine sur le visage de Sherlock toutes ces années plus tôt, les mots cruels que John avait prononcés. Tout prenait maintenant un aspect si différent, et c'était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. "Je suis désolé, Sherlock. Je voudrais... Oh bon sang, je ne sais pas." Que voulait-il? Les choses auraient-elles pu se passer différemment? S'il avait su ce qu'il savait maintenant, peut-être que oui, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir, à l'époque.

"Je l'avais imaginé si souvent. Je savais que tu serais furieux. Je croyais que tu me frapperais, pour être honnête."

John releva les yeux vers lui et les lèvres de Sherlock frémirent légèrement: il plaisantait.

"Crois-moi, j'y ai pensé." John tenta de sourire, mais il n'y parvenait pas. "J'étais si... Je ne sais pas, si fâché de ne pas avoir tout deviné. Je me suis senti tellement idiot de l'avoir cru du début à la fin. Je pensais que Mycroft et toi m'aviez utilisé, que vous m'aviez manipulé."

"C'est ce que nous avons fait, jusqu'à un certain point."

"Et je voulais, mon dieu je voulais être aussi loin de toi que possible. Je me suis débarrassé de tout ce qui me faisait penser à toi dans ma vie." Mais ça n'avait pas suffit, n'est-ce pas?

Sherlock acquiesça. "Je m'attendais à ce que tu tournes la page, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais cru que tu éprouverais la même chose que moi. Je n'avais jamais rien vu indiquant que tu puisses envisager une relation avec un homme, et ce n'était pas grave. Ce que je désirais le plus, c'était que les choses redeviennent comme avant - redevenir amis et travailler ensemble à nouveau. Cela aurait suffit."

John eut l'impression que le sol bougeait sous ses pieds pendant un moment, et il respira à fond pour se stabiliser. "Cette première nuit quand nous avons dîné ensemble, tu as dit que j'avais épousé la mauvaise personne, pour de mauvaises raisons. Et c'est... Oui, c'est absolument vrai. Je l'aimais, et elle m'aimait, et j'ai cru que c'était la solution parfaite. J'étais si fatigué de ressentir tout ça, et elle me rendait heureux. Ça a marché pendant quelques années."

Il s'interrompit un moment et releva les yeux, découvrant Sherlock qui le regardait attentivement. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de jalousie dans son expression, rien qui ressemblait à ce que John ressentait quand Sherlock parlait de Philippe. Juste de l'acceptation tranquille, et John ne savait pas comment Sherlock parvenait à faire ça.

"Mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler de ma vie avec toi. C'était trop douloureux, trop... Je ne sais pas. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait, que je lui cachais des choses, et elle disait souvent que quelqu'un devait m'avoir brisé le cœur dans le passé, qu'on m'avait rendu incapable d'aimer à nouveau." Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils. "Ça me rendait dingue, tu comprends? Parce que toi et moi - ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, et je pensais qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez moi, et qui m'empêchait de l'aimer convenablement."

Il inspira, expira de nouveau. Le regard de Sherlock était sombre, et John y voyait une immense quantité d'empathie. Depuis quand Sherlock était-il devenu quelqu'un qui comprenait ce genre de choses?

"Quand je t'ai embrassé hier soir, c'était... Je n'ai pas ressenti ça depuis très, très longtemps... Ça va te sembler ridicule, mais c'était comme si des feux d'artifices avaient éclaté dans ma tête et tout semblait en phase pour la première fois depuis des années."

Sherlock lui renvoyait son regard, les yeux ronds, mais se taisait.

"Et maintenant, je..." Il s'interrompit et déglutit, décidé à ne pas perdre le contrôle maintenant, pas quand il était si important de tout dire, de tout expliquer à Sherlock. "J'ai essayé, tu sais? Je savais que j'aurais dû être heureux que tu sois vivant. Je veux dire, qui a jamais eu une seconde chance comme celle-là? Je le savais, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais tellement dévasté d'apprendre que tu... que tu étais..." Il secoua la tête. "C'était beaucoup me demander, tu sais, d'accepter simplement le fait que tu n'étais pas vraiment mort, d'accepter qu'on m'ait menti pendant toutes ces années et... Je n'arrivais pas à lâcher prise." Il ferma les yeux un moment, les rouvrit, et regarda Sherlock. "Je suis tellement désolé."

"Je sais." Sherlock s'interrompit, expira calmement. "Et je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal, plus profondément que tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie."

"Sherlock, je..." Non, non, non - il n'allait pas perdre les pédales maintenant. John pressa les mains sur son visage en essayant de se ressaisir. Il inspira profondément et retira ses mains pour se forcer à regarder Sherlock à nouveau. Sherlock, qui l'avait aimé pendant toute une décennie; qui avait tout sacrifié pour le protéger; qui était revenu et l'avait affronté, sans rien demander en retour - ni l'amitié de John, ni même son pardon. Sa vision se brouilla et il soupira. "Zut."

Sherlock fit un pas difficile en avant, puis un autre, et John se retrouva brusquement dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans l'épaule de Sherlock. Il respira profondément, régulièrement, et parvint à ne pas devenir fou. Sherlock le serra fort, et ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment.

"Je voudrais essayer ça, avec toi," dit enfin Sherlock, avant de s'arrêter pour se racler la gorge. "Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu avais envisagé mais... veux-tu essayer?"

"Oui," tenta John, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il s'éclaircit la gorge en levant les yeux, et réessaya. "Oui."

Le sourire de Sherlock était rempli d'émerveillement, avec une touche d'incrédulité, mais il embrassa John, et John se liquéfia contre lui. Et juste comme cela, il se sentit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis une éternité, comme si le monde était soudainement grand ouvert, comme s'il pouvait tout entreprendre. Il pressa Sherlock contre le comptoir et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser de la manière la plus exhaustive possible. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et ses yeux étaient humides, mais il s'en fichait. C'était parfait.

Après quelques glorieuses minutes, ils tremblaient tous les deux, et John se dégagea en souriant. "Oui, ceci - toi - c'est ce que je veux. Je le veux vraiment."

Sherlock expira. "C'est... c'est bien."

"Mieux que bien." John l'embrassa encore, et ne put s'empêcher de faire bouger ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Sherlock. "C'est fantastique."

Sherlock exhala un souffle tremblotant. "Alors... est-ce que c'est trop tôt pour te demander de revenir vivre ici?"

John s'écarta de lui, surpris. "Je... En tant que colocataire? Ou..."

"Ah, euh." Sherlock sembla troublé. "Non. Il n'y a plus que ma chambre, en fait. La chambre d'en haut sert plutôt de bureau pour l'instant."

"Oui, j'ai remarqué." Sherlock sembla surpris, et John se mordilla la lèvre. "Je suis venu hier. Ella m'a laissé entrer. Je cherchais un indice sur l'endroit où tu étais parti, et j'ai pensé que c'était l'endroit idéal pour commencer. J'ai trouvé la photo, d'ailleurs."

"La photo?"

"Celle qui se trouve sur le mur au-dessus du bureau. Je te l'ai volée, pour être honnête. Je n'étais pas sûr de te revoir un jour. Elle s'est un peu froissée dans ma poche, malheureusement."

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, la referma. "Je n'en aurai peut-être plus besoin."

"Je ne sais pas. Tu voudras peut-être te rappeler de cette époque où j'avais un peu plus de cheveux."

"Et une petite amie différente chaque semaine? Non merci."

De tout ce que Sherlock avait jamais dit, c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à de la jalousie, et John ne put retenir un sourire. "Oui, je crois que j'en ai fini avec les petites amies dorénavant." Sherlock semblait encore hésitant, et John pressa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, puis un autre, plus long, avant de se dégager à contrecœur. "Je suis tout à toi, d'accord?"

"Tu n'es pas obligé d'emménager, tu sais. Je n'exige rien de toi. C'est déjà beaucoup plus que ce que je croyais jamais avoir."

John secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas que je ne..."

"Non, aucun problème," dit Sherlock, maintenant embarrassé. "Tu n'es pas obligé de..."

"Stop," dit John, et il l'embrassa de nouveau. "Je ne vais nulle part. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, cela dit. Tu as eu des années pour y penser, et je n'ai eu que quelques heures, alors... peut être qu'on peut y aller lentement, en tout cas pour l'instant."

Sherlock relâcha son souffle et appuya son front contre celui de John. "C'est bien, c'est... d'accord."

John ne put résister à l'envie de presser ses lèvres sur le dessous du menton de Sherlock, plus rugueux maintenant que la nuit précédente.

Sherlock émit un petit bruit surpris et John sentit sa gorge bouger pendant qu'il parlait. "Nous pourrions sortir pour le petit déjeuner, si tu veux. Il y a un café au coin de la rue qui fait des omelettes."

"Ou on pourrait se faire des toasts et retourner au lit." John promena ses lèvres le long de la ligne du cou de Sherlock puis leva la main pour déboutonner le haut de sa chemise.

"Je croyais que tu voulais aller lentement."

John recula suffisamment pour lui sourire. "Je ne parlais pas du sexe. Ce navire a déjà mis les voiles, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué." Les joues de Sherlock prirent une ravissante teinte rose. "D'accord, je vois. Des toasts, alors?"

"Ou..." John s'éloigna encore d'un pas hors de la cuisine. "Nous pourrions retourner au lit maintenant et sortir après pour le petit déjeuner."

Sherlock le fixa des yeux encore un moment, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait, puis sourit. "Encore mieux."

"Tu as fait des promesses hier soir, et j'espère que tu vas les tenir." John recula encore de trois pas, puis s'arrêta et tendit la main.

"C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire," dit Sherlock en avançant pour prendre sa main.

* * *

**Épilogue: Trois mois plus tard  
**

John appuya la boîte en carton contre l'encadrement de la porte et pesa dessus de tout son poids pour la maintenir en place en tournant la poignée de la porte. La boîte se mit à glisser presque immédiatement et il dut donner un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'empêcher de se refermer à nouveau.

"Bordel - je peux avoir un peu d'aide par ici?"

La boîte glissa jusqu'au sol et se renversa, déversant tout son contenu dans l'entrée du salon. Sherlock, étendu sur le canapé, le nez plongé dans un exemplaire récent d'un journal de chimie, ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui.

John lui lança un regard furieux en remettant ses affaires dans la boite et en la soulevant à nouveau. Il emporta la boîte dans la chambre et la déposa près des autres dans un coin avant de revenir vers le canapé. Sherlock leva les genoux pour lui faire de la place à l'autre bout, et John soupira. C'était tout ce qu'il recevrait en guise d'excuse.

Il s'assit. "Voilà, tout est là."

Sherlock posa les pieds sur les genoux de John et ne répondit pas.

"Quand tu as dit que tu allais m'aider, j'espère que ça voulait dire que tu allais faire de l'espace dans la garde-robe, comme je te l'ai demandé la semaine passée?"

"J'ai dit que je t'aiderais après avoir lu cet article. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as monté tous tes cartons avant que j'aie fini."

Il avait un commentaire sur la paresse pathologique de Sherlock sur le bout de la langue, mais John se retint: c'était évidemment une tentative d'évasion, et il avait failli tomber dans le panneau. "Donc tu ne l'as pas fait."

Il y eut une pause. "Non."

John serra les dents. "Nous en avons discuté longuement, et nous avons décidé que tu ferais de la place pour mes vêtements dans la garde-robe."

"Toi, tu en as discuté longuement. Moi je n'ai rien décidé." Sherlock n'abaissa pas son journal. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas laisser tes vêtements dans la chambre à l'étage."

"Et devoir monter les escaliers chaque fois que je veux m'habiller?"

"C'est ce que tu faisais quand tu habitais ici autrefois."

"Je dormais là-haut avant. C'était différent."

"C'est mon bureau, tu sais. Je suis obligé d'y monter tous les jours. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais boiteux."

John renifla dédaigneusement et fit un geste en direction du mur derrière le canapé. "Ce collage de rapports de police a fini par trouver sa place en bas, sans oublier les trois expériences sordides que tu mènes dans la cuisine en ce moment, alors je dirais que toi non plus tu n'aimes pas ranger tes affaires à l'étage."

"C'est absolument hors de propos."

"Et tu sais quoi? Ça ne me dérange pas, vraiment pas. Ça rend l'endroit convivial. Mais je veux que mes vêtements soient rangés là où je dors."

"Mais tous mes vêtements sont organisés et répertoriés." Le ton de Sherlock tirait rapidement vers le gémissement, un signe que John commençait à avoir le dessus.

"Tu vas aimer réorganiser tes affaires. Ce sera amusant."

"Je ne m'ennuie pas tant que ça, John."

"Je demande seulement la moitié de l'espace. Tu peux déplacer les vêtements d'hiver à l'étage, et laisser les vêtements légers là où ils sont."

"Mais..."

"Si tu veux vraiment que je retourne dormir à l'étage, je suppose que je peux en parler à Mrs Hudson et trouver un lit ou alors..."

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu ne vas pas dormir en haut."

"Alors il faut que je range mes vêtements dans la chambre. _Notre_ chambre."

Sherlock grogna, et John sut qu'il avait gagné. "Très bien. Je le ferai ce week-end."

"Non, cet après-midi. Je travaille ce week-end et je veux déballer mes affaires aujourd'hui, tant que j'ai du temps devant moi."

Il n'y avait que du silence de l'autre côté du journal, ce qui signifiait que Sherlock était en train de mijoter une excuse ridicule de son crû. John pinça les lèvres - le moment était venu pour une approche différente. Il baissa les yeux vers les pieds nus de Sherlock posés sur ses genoux. Ah, voilà: parfait.

Il enveloppa la courbe du pied de Sherlock de sa main et frotta vers le bas avec juste assez de pression pour ne pas le chatouiller, puis pressa le bout des doigts sur la plante du pied.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, mais il était devenu tout à fait immobile. John continua le massage pendant plusieurs minutes avant de passer à l'autre pied. Le journal demeura fermement en place, bien que Sherlock n'ait probablement pas lu un mot depuis plusieurs minutes. Ses yeux suivirent la ligne des jambes nues de Sherlock qui disparaissait sous la robe de chambre, et il réprima un sourire.

"Tu ne portes pas de caleçon?"

"Non." Le ton de Sherlock était suspicieux. John sourit.

Il se tourna vers Sherlock sur le canapé et appuya sur le genou le plus proche. Après quelques secondes, Sherlock saisit l'allusion et plia ce genou, et John se positionna entre les cuisses de Sherlock. Il se pencha en avant et releva assez les bords de la robe de chambre pour voir son pénis par en-dessous, et oh, comme il aimait commencer de cette façon-là. Il s'avança, appuyant ses bras sur le sofa, et taquina l'épiderme du prépuce de Sherlock du bout de la langue. Sherlock étouffa un petit cri, et un moment plus tard John avait la bouche pleine de sexe dur.

"Fais comme si je n'étais pas là," dit John, incapable de ne pas glousser. "Je trouverai de quoi m'occuper ici pendant que tu lis." Il passa la langue sur le frein et la tête de Sherlock retomba en arrière sur les coussins du canapé. John le taquina sans pitié pendant une minute entière avant que Sherlock grogne.

"D'accord, ce soir. Je le ferai ce soir, c'est promis, mais... suce-moi, s'il te plait?"

John sourit et prit le gland dans sa bouche. Il était devenu assez expert dans ce domaine en l'espace de quelques mois, à sa grande surprise. Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours aimé le sexe oral avec les femmes; il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que ces talents aient été transférés, dans le fond. Il appréciait la lente descente vers le bas et la remontée, la manière dont le gland épousait parfaitement la forme de son palais, maintenu en place tandis qu'il massait le bas du plat de la langue. C'était glorieux, et le fait que Sherlock soit aussi réceptif rendait l'acte encore meilleur.

Et surtout, Sherlock n'était pas timide quand il s'agissait de dire à John ce qu'il aimait, ce qui donnait une narration délicieusement obscène de l'action. "C'est - mon dieu, suce plus fort, juste là - oh, ta langue est parfaite - ah, zut John - mets ton doigt - non, deux doigts, oui, oui - plus profond, s'il te plait - oh mon dieu, ta bouche, comme ça, oui - tu fais ça si bien..."

"C'est comme ça que tu veux jouir?" John se redressa, sans arrêter le mouvement de ses doigts dans les fesses de Sherlock, les regardant avec fascination disparaitre encore et encore dans son corps, lubrifiés par sa propre salive, frottant contre sa prostate doucement, malicieusement. Il se pencha encore en avant pour passer la langue sur la bourse de Sherlock.

"Oui," dit Sherlock, et puis, "Non, non, attends - pénètre-moi."

"Dans la chambre," dit John, et il était déjà arrivé à mi-chemin quand Sherlock parvint seulement à s'extraire du canapé.

Il sortit un préservatif et du lubrifiant du premier tiroir de la table de nuit et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Sherlock prit le paquet, déchira l'emballage et déroula le préservatif sur le pénis de John avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'enlever son pantalon.

"Attends, laisse-moi..." commença John, puis Sherlock le poussa en arrière sur le lit.

"Nous irons lentement plus tard. Pour l'instant je veux que tu me pénètres." Il enjamba John et étala du lubrifiant sur lui-même à une vitesse étonnante avant de saisir la queue de John et de se glisser dessus.

"Seigneur, tu..." commença John, et grogna.

Le visage de Sherlock était tendu et son érection était retombée, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il attrapa la tête de lit et se haussa sur ses genoux avant de presser à nouveau vers le bas.

Les mains de John trouvèrent les hanches de Sherlock et le tinrent immobile un moment. "Attends, laisse-moi juste te sentir, d'accord? J'ai besoin de... Mon dieu, tu es si..."

"Bouge, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin..."

"D'accord, très bien, laisse-moi juste..." John se déplaça un peu, essayant de prendre appui sur le matelas. "Voilà, comme ça." Il leva ses hanches vers le haut et Sherlock s'empala sur lui, et bon sang, il adorait ça. Sherlock bougea au-dessus de lui, établissant un rythme brutal que John ne pouvait pas suivre, et il décida d'abandonner et de laisser Sherlock faire tout le travail. Sherlock se pencha alors un peu en avant, et alors, là, c'était le bon angle, c'était ça; il attrapa la couette à pleines mains, ressentant le besoin de se retenir à quelque chose de concret. C'était tout simplement si étroit et chaud et absolument parfait et, merde, il allait jouir et c'était trop tard pour l'empêcher; il n'y avait rien à faire, à part suivre la vague puissante de son orgasme.

"Désolé, désolé," dit-il en fermant les yeux pour chasser la brume qui engourdissait son cerveau. "C'était tout simplement...Mon dieu."

Sherlock se releva, retira le préservatif et disparut pour se nettoyer. John inspira, expira, rouvrit les yeux, et puis Sherlock était de retour au lit, un nouveau préservatif à la main.

"Je peux?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras après ça."

Les doigts de Sherlock étaient chauds et le lubrifiant était froid, mais John était maintenant assez détendu pour ne pas grimacer quand Sherlock en pressa deux directement à l'intérieur de lui.

"Embrasse-moi," dit John, et Sherlock se pencha sur lui, écarta les cuisses de John, et cueillit sa bouche en un baiser lent et doux. Ses doigts disparurent et John sentit son pénis couvert de latex presser à l'intérieur de lui, l'ouvrir, avec une facilité scandaleuse. "Va-y doucement," murmura John dans sa bouche. "Je suis encore un peu irrité depuis l'autre nuit."

"Je sais." La langue de Sherlock encercla la sienne et John se sentit flotter. "Ça va? Je peux..."

"Oui, vas-y."

Sherlock bougea lentement, très lentement, et c'était adorable, différent du martèlement vigoureux qu'ils préféraient d'habitude. C'était presque - John sourit à cette idée - romantique.

"Quoi?" La voix de Sherlock était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

"C'est agréable, comme..."

"Comme quoi?"

"Je ne sais pas." Il ne voyait pas comment dire _comme si tu me faisais l'amour_ sans avoir l'air horriblement sentimental et cliché, alors il embrassa plutôt Sherlock, imitant le tempo de leurs corps en un long glissement de langue.

"Alors tu aimes aussi le faire lentement?" dit Sherlock presque une minute plus tard. "Je l'ignorais."

"Je peux encore te surprendre, n'est-ce pas?" John lui sourit, et Sherlock arrêta de bouger. Il regarda John, et il y avait quelque chose dans son expression que John n'arrivait pas tout à fait à identifier. "Ce n'est pas un problème, tu sais."

"Non, c'est juste que tu es... là." Sherlock pencha la tête, pressant son visage contre l'épaule de John. "Tu es vraiment là."

Les bras de John se refermèrent autour de lui, ramenant sa poitrine contre la sienne. "Je suis là, pour de vrai. Et si tu retires la moitié de ton bordel de la garde-robe, je pourrais même rester."

Sherlock se rassit brusquement, son sexe glissant du corps de John, et John éclata de rire.

"Pas maintenant, idiot."

"Pas maintenant, non." L'œil de Sherlock était brillant, mais son sourire était pervers. "Pour l'instant je voudrais que tu te retournes."

John sourit et se mit sur le ventre. "D'accord, mais d'abord, je veux plus de lubrifiant." Un instant plus tard il sentit quelque chose de froid appuyer contre son anus, et il étouffa un petit cri à la sensation du lubrifiant giclant directement à l'intérieur de lui. "Préviens-moi quand tu fais ça, s'il te plait."

Sherlock gloussa. "Ce serait moins drôle." Il remit deux doigts à l'intérieur de John et frotta lentement, en tournant sa main d'une manière qui le fit se tortiller. John sentit un pouce glissant parcourir la peau tendre de son anus, et il attendit, mais rien ne se produisit. Sherlock semblait simplement le regarder.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends?"

"Tu peux encore jouir?"

John rit. "Il va me falloir encore une heure, et je ne tiendrai pas aussi longtemps. Mais j'aime la sensation que ça fait, de t'avoir à l'intérieur de moi." Il fourra un oreiller sous ses hanches et se relaxa sur le matelas.

"J'aime la sensation aussi." La main de Sherlock se promena sur ses flancs et sur ses fesses, puis ses doigts sortirent lentement de lui, restant à l'intérieur juste assez pour le maintenir ouvert, puis il bougea d'avant en arrière, sans entrer très loin, caressant la peau sensible à l'intérieur du corps de John avec le bout de son sexe. "Bon sang, John. Je pourrais continuer comme ça pendant une heure, en allant assez doucement."

John sourit, et essaya encore de ne pas être jaloux de l'endurance de Sherlock. "Pas aujourd'hui, mais je garde ça à l'esprit."

Il avait fallu un long mois pour que John trouve le courage d'essayer ça. Il aimait l'idée en théorie, mais il avait dû fournir une énorme quantité de confiance pour se laisser pénétrer de cette façon. Il savait que c'était quelque chose que les gens appréciaient - que Sherlock appréciait, surtout - mais il n'avait pas imaginé que la sensation serait aussi intense et intime, qu'il finirait par en avoir besoin, même sans la promesse d'un orgasme à la fin. Être le récipient, pour ainsi dire, avait été une expérience très enrichissante.

Et Sherlock était doué pour ça, John devait l'admettre. Il bougeait avec des gestes sûrs et lents, évitant prudemment la prostate sensible de John, et John gémit.

"Ça va?" Les lèvres de Sherlock se posèrent sur son épaule.

Il aurait voulu dire _oui, n'arrête surtout pas,_ mais il fallait être réaliste: s'il continuait encore longtemps, il le regretterait pendant des jours. "Tu as bientôt fini?"

"Je peux me dépêcher."

"Tu peux y aller plus fort si tu veux."

"J'espérais que tu dirais ça."

Deux minutes plus tard, Sherlock s'effondra sur lui en grognant.

"C'était bien?"

"Merde, oui." La voix de Sherlock était étouffée par la peau de John, et John sourit. Sherlock ne disait presque jamais d'insanités, mais pendant le sexe il jurait comme un charretier, et John trouvait ça terriblement excitant.

"Tu sais que je t'aime," dit-il contre les draps, "mais c'est plutôt inconfortable."

"Je m'en vais dans un moment. Laisse-moi une minute. Je ne sens plus mes orteils." John se tortilla sous lui, et Sherlock grogna: "Oh, très bien."

John grimaça à la sensation de son pénis qui s'en allait; il avait dû serrer un peu les dents vers la fin, mais ça valait le coup. "Je vais sentir mes fesses demain."

"Désolé. Je me ferai pardonner."

John se tourna sur le côté et l'embrassa. "Oui, je sais. Je voudrais aussi avoir la moitié des tiroirs."

Sherlock retomba sur l'oreiller. "Mais mon répertoire à chaussettes..."

"Attends, tu n'as rien entendu?" John se haussa sur un coude et tendit l'oreille.

Sherlock bailla. "On frappe à la porte. C'est sûrement Lestrade. Il a envoyé un message juste avant que tu arrives avec les derniers cartons. C'est pour une enquête, je suppose."

"Oh non." John se rua sur la boîte de mouchoirs qu'ils gardaient sur la table de nuit et s'essuya sommairement. Il enfila ses vêtements aussi vite que possible et s'examina rapidement dans le miroir avant de filer pour aller ouvrir la porte. En effet, un Lestrade à l'air très embarrassé se tenait derrière.

Greg se força à sourire. "Bonjour. Personne ne répondait à l'interphone, alors Mrs Hudson m'a laissé monter."

"Oh, je vois, désolé." John lui fit signe d'entrer. "Nous étions euh... occupés."

"C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre," répondit Greg, et John grimaça.

"Oui." On entendit le son de la douche dans la salle de bains, et John résista à l'envie de se retourner pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

Greg observait la cuisine. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?"

"Des expériences. Rien d'illégal pour autant que je sache." Il se mit à rire, mais il réalisa ensuite qu'il aurait l'air encore plus suspect.

Greg se tourna à nouveau vers lui. "D'accord. Donc, tu as fini d'emménager?"

"Oui. Depuis aujourd'hui."

"Oh, ça explique le..." Il fit un geste vague de la main.

"La célébration."

"J'allais dire le désordre, en fait." Greg lui lança enfin un sourire sincère et John se mordit la lèvre.

"Très bien, donc... Tu étais là depuis longtemps?"

"Oh non, pas du tout." L'expression de Greg était bien trop innocente pour être crédible.

Il y eut un toussotement derrière lui, et Sherlock déboucha dans le salon, s'essuyant les mains avec une serviette. Au grand étonnement de John, il était habillé de la tête aux pieds. "Cinq minutes, c'est bien ça?"

Greg resta bouche bée. "Non, je..."

"La sonnette d'en bas a retenti il y a presque huit minutes, et il ne te faudrait pas plus d'une minute pour monter les escaliers. Tu as frappé pour la première fois il y a six minutes, puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini d'avoir des rapports sexuels, ce qui signifie que tu es resté là et que tu nous as écouté."

Greg devint presque cramoisi. "Eh bien on aurait dit... que vous aviez presque terminé."

John se retourna pour lancer à Sherlock un regard scandalisé. "Tu l'as entendu frapper et tu n'as rien dit?"

"Tu m'as demandé de te prendre plus fort. J'ai supposé que tu voulais dire maintenant, et pas après avoir ouvert la porte, mené une enquête et être rentrés à la maison."

"Seigneur, Sherlock..." John grogna et appuya une main sur ses yeux. Ils avaient été tous les deux plutôt sonores pendant les dernières minutes. Il se tourna vers Greg. "Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas?"

Greg se frotta la nuque. "Eh bien euh. Oui. Je l'ai mérité. Désolé."

Sherlock attrapa une grappe de raisins dans le saladier sur la table et l'examina en plissant les yeux. "Entre, la prochaine fois. Tu pourras regarder si tu veux." John et Greg poussèrent tous les deux des cris scandalisés, et il continua: "Amène ta femme. Elle adorerait." Il fourra un grain de raisin dans sa bouche et s'appuya sur la table, l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

John secoua la tête. "Qu'est-ce qui te prend ces derniers temps?" L'œil de Sherlock étincela, et John leva une main. "Ne réponds surtout pas."

"Bref," dit Greg, manifestement désireux de changer de sujet. "Je voulais te dire que le jury a déclaré Bleakman coupable cet après-midi. Le procureur a dit que ton témoignage avait été inestimable, et te remercie pour ta..." Il mima des guillemets. "...coopération." Il lança un clin d'œil à John, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Sherlock avait été tout sauf coopératif.

Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement. "Il n'aurait pas eu d'enquête du tout sans moi. Je la lui ai offerte, et il..."

"Il veut dire _de rien_ ," dit John en braquant son regard sur lui avant de revenir à Greg. "C'est vrai que si Sherlock ne s'était pas donné autant de mal pour attraper Bleakman, il serait peut-être encore en liberté." Devant l'air satisfait de Sherlock, il ajouta, "mais il n'y a aucune raison pour se laisser prendre en otage par un tueur en série, alors ne recommence plus jamais ça."

"Tous ceux qui importent savent que c'était grâce à toi, Sherlock," dit Greg. "Alors vraiment, du fond de tous les cœurs de la police métropolitaine, et du mien en particulier, merci."

Sherlock haussa les épaules et prit un autre raisin.

"Il n'y a pas de nouvelle enquête, alors?" John se retourna vers Greg.

Greg sourit. "C'est une semaine calme à Londres. Sympa, non?" Comme s'il le faisait exprès, son téléphone sonna, et Greg fronça les sourcils devant son écran avant de tourner les talons avec un regard d'excuse. "Lestrade," dit-il dans son téléphone, et son visage devint soudainement sérieux. "D'accord, bien sûr. Où ça?" Il jeta un œil à Sherlock, qui avait reposé la grappe de raisin et s'était levé de la table. "J'arrive." Il abaissa son téléphone en passant le pouce sur l'écran, et regarda Sherlock. "Double homicide à West End et mon équipe de légistes est tout à fait débordée. Ça t'intéresse?"

Sherlock lui lança un sourire totalement indécent. "Absolument. John?"

John sourit: il avait repris sa vie avec une rapidité incroyable. Il avait même limité ses heures de garde à l'hôpital pour avoir plus de temps pour les enquêtes et pour reprendre le blog. "Bien sûr."

"Je vous envoie l'adresse immédiatement. Je dois filer, mais je vous revois là-bas bientôt, d'accord?" Greg tapota l'écran de son téléphone un moment, et les deux portables de John et Sherlock vibrèrent en même temps. Greg fila vers la porte sans rien ajouter, et Sherlock saisit son manteau, prêt à le suivre. "Donne-moi juste une minute," dit John en allant dans la salle de bains. "J'ai encore du lubrifiant dans certains endroits gênants."

Sherlock l'attendait quand il ressortit, le manteau de John dans une main et le pistolet chargé dans l'autre. John haussa un sourcil mais prit l'arme, vérifia que tout était en ordre et la fourra prudemment dans sa poche arrière. Il releva les yeux et vit Sherlock qui l'observait en se mordillant la lèvre.

"Quoi?"

Les joues de Sherlock rosirent légèrement. "Rien. Prêt?" Il tendit le manteau de John.

John le prit en souriant. "Prêt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ndt: Et voilà, c'est fini! Merci Sherly_Marshal d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et de m'avoir soutenu constamment avec tes commentaires adorables :) C'était un plaisir de partager ça avec toi. Prends soin de toi et reste aussi géniale.
> 
> Bisous bisous,
> 
> Roy'


End file.
